S'il en avait été autrement
by tat5934
Summary: James n'a de cesse de vouloir séduire la jolie Lily... Une amie le prend en pitié et décide de l'aider à conquérir la belle rousse. James atteindra-t-il son objectif? Comment et à quel prix? Venez le découvrir!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour chères lectrices (chers lecteurs ?), je poste ma première histoire après en avoir lu tant d'autres ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

Dans le train qui les amenait à Poudlard, se trouvaient cinq adolescents de septième année.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est la dernière année où je pourrais la séduire ! se désespérait un jeune homme aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

Il s'appelait James Potter. C'était l'un des élèves les plus populaires du collège. Il était capitaine et poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et une bonne partie des filles de Poudlard craquaient pour son attitude désinvolte et ses grands sourires dignes d'une pub pour dentifrice. Cependant, aucune de ces filles n'avaient la moindre chance de conquérir le cœur de James Potter puisque celui-ci appartenait depuis cinq ans à une rousse incendiaire du nom de Lily Evans. Cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à rejeter le joueur de Quidditch à coup de gifles magistrales et de répliques cinglantes. Tout le monde avait été surpris par le choix du joueur de Quidditch : en effet, miss Evans était préfète en chef qui respectait scrupuleusement le règlement de l'école alors que lui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour enfreindre le plus possible le dit règlement. Le seul qui pouvait rivaliser avec le nombre impressionnant de retenues que James avait réussi à récolter était Sirius Black. D'ailleurs ce dernier tentait – à sa manière – de réconforter son ami.

- Allez Cornedrue fais pas cette moue déprimée, tu perdrais de ta superbe si tes groupies te voyaient comme ça, rigola-t-il en donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Sirius Black était aussi populaire que James sauf que lui profitait au maximum de sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine. Avec ses cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient à mi nuque, son regard gris mystérieux et son corps athlétique, il était un bourreau des cœurs.

- Ferme-la un peu, Black ! assena une jeune fille dont la tête reposait sur un jeune homme qui était en train de lire. Ne l'écoute pas James, continua celle-ci en lui lançant un léger clin d'œil. Cet individu ne sait même pas ce que c'est que c'est qu'avoir des sentiments.

Elle, c'était Kali Allen. C'était une jeune fille sérieuse et drôle qui avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et de grands yeux d'un bleu océan. Elle était l'ami d'enfance de Remus Lupin - sur lequel sa tête reposait – et elle ne supportait pas Sirius Black. Remus avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux mordorés. Il était discret et avait toujours un air doux sur le visage. C'était lui le sérieux de la bande puisqu'il avait été nommé préfet lors de sa cinquième année. Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, avait espéré – en vain – qu'il exercerait un certain contrôle sur ses amis indisciplinés. Lui et Kali se côtoyaient depuis le jardin d'enfant et se connaissaient donc depuis toujours. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier ! Quelques soirs par mois – les soirs de pleine lune, plus précisément – notre cher Remus se transformait en loup garou.

- Si tu veux je peux te montrer que je peux avoir des sentiments… répliqua Sirius en s'approchant de la jeune fille avec un sourire charmeur et un regard de prédateur.

Kali se leva brusquement des jambes de son meilleur ami.

- Dégage, Black ! dit-elle un air hostile sur le visage.  
- Un jour tu me tomberas dans les bras… comme toutes les autres, répondit ce dernier, moqueur.  
- Oh toi tu… s'énerva la brune en serrant les poings.  
- Kali, laisse tomber… Tu vois bien qu'il te provoque ! dit Remus qui jusque-là n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

Sirius ricana, fier de lui. Il aimait provoquer le tempérament explosif de la brune. Bien sûr il était totalement conscient que s'il traitait Kali comme toutes les autres – c'est-à-dire coucher avec elle pour ensuite la jeter – il se ferait refaire le portrait par Remus.

- Remus, recommença James, toi qui es plus ou moins ami avec Lily tu pourrais glisser deux ou trois mot en ma faveur pendant vos rondes ! Je t'en prie !  
- J'ai déjà essayé ! expliqua le préfet. Mais dès que je parle de toi elle se crispe… Je suis désolé.  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! rigola Sirius qui avait était silencieux trop longtemps. Cette fille est frigide !  
- Comment peux-tu… ? commença Kali indignée. Peter s'il te plait !

Le dénommé Peter asséna une tape sur le crâne de l'apollon.

- Hé !  
- Merci Peter, le remercia la brune.  
- A ton service, répondit celui-ci avec une sorte de révérence adressée à la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Peter Pettigrow était petit et rondouillet. Il avait des cheveux châtain clair et des petits yeux noirs. Beaucoup de monde se demandait pourquoi il faisait partie des Maraudeurs formés par James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Mais Peter était fidèle et loyal et soutenait Kali dans sa lutte anti-Sirius et ce même s'il vouait à ce dernier une admiration sans borne.

- Bon ! On devrait se mettre en tenue ! reprit Kali.

Elle prit sa robe de sorcier dans sa malle et se dirigea vers la porte du wagon dans le but de se changer ailleurs que devant quatre adolescents dominés par leurs hormones. Mais alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte elle se fit attraper par la taille en sentit un souffle dans son cou.

- Tu peux te changer ici, chérie… lui murmura Sirius dans l'oreille. Je fermerai les yeux, juré !  
- Lâche-moi, pervers ! répondit Kali en écrasant le pied du brun de son talon pointu.  
- Aïe ! Psychopathe !

Pour toute réponse la brune lui tira la langue de façon très mature avant de sortir du compartiment.

Le train arriva enfin en gare de Pré-au-Lard et les élèves se dirigèrent vers les diligences sans chevaux. Les Maraudeurs et Kali occupèrent l'une d'entre elles. Ils aperçurent Lily Evans dans la diligence juste à côté de la leur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire entrer James dans un état de transe.

- Euh… James ? l'appela Kali qui était assise à sa gauche.  
N'ayant pas de réponse elle toucha son bras.  
- Quoi ? sursauta Potter en sortant de sa transe.  
- Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Ça n'est plus possible !  
- Tu vas m'aider ? demanda James avec un sourire plein d'espoir qui fit rire tout le monde.  
- On se calme ! Je vais essayer, je ne te promets rien ! Je vais réfléchir à ce qu'on pourrait faire pour que ta belle rousse te tombe dans les bras ! Et une dernière chose… comment te dire ? Ne fait pas ce sourire quand Lily est dans les parages, d'accord ? Tu pourrais l'effrayer…

James n'arrêta pas pour autant de sourire et se jeta dans les bras de Kali.

- Merci, merci ! dit James en la serrant de plus en plus fort.  
- Ça va ! James ! Je vais mourir étouffée si tu n'arrêtes pas ! s'exclama la brune.  
- T'inquiète pas je te ferai du bouche à bouche, ma belle ! lança Sirius tandis que James relâchait la malheureuse.

Kali lança un regard noir au Don Juan avant de faire un signe de la tête à Peter qui frappa une nouvelle fois l'arrière du crâne de son ami.

- Arrête de faire ça, par Merlin ! s'énerva Sirius. Pourquoi tu l'écoutes, elle ?  
- Elle est digne d'être écoutée, répondit simplement son ami.  
- Et pas moi, peut-être ? s'indigna le brun.  
- Ha ha ha ! rigola Remus.

Sirius bouda le reste du trajet jusqu'à Poudlard… et durant la répartition et le discours de Dumbledore. Il ne se dérida seulement que devant son repas et mangea comme quatre devant l'air consterné de Kali. Le festin une fois fini, les cinq amis montèrent dans leur salle commune en discutant.

- Patmol, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas coucher avec cette fille ! Elle doit avoir quatorze ans, par Merlin ! s'exclama Remus.  
- Mais non, tenta de le rassurer Sirius. Et elle n'a pas quatorze ans mais quinze ! Tu as vu toi-même comme elle s'est jetée sur moi !  
- Pauvre Sirius ! intervint Kali ironique. C'est toi la victime en fait !  
- Jalouse ! l'accusa ce dernier.  
- Pourquoi je serai jalouse ? répondit-elle interloquée.  
- Pour mon corps de rêve, pour mon charme irrésistible, pour ma voix envoutante ? proposa Sirius.  
- Ecoute-moi bien ! dit Kali menaçante en s'avançant vers Sirius et pointant un doigt vers lui. Toi et moi ça n'arrivera jamais ! Et enlève se sourire ridicule de ta bouche ou c'est moi qui te l'enlève !

Le jeune homme attrapa le doigt pointé vers lui et rapprocha la brune de lui. Etre tellement près de Sirius qu'elle sentait son parfum boisé perturba la jeune fille. Quelques secondes.

- Grrrr ! Je vais te tuer ! cria-t-elle en se dégageant des bras de Sirius.  
- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas me faire autre chose ?

Remus qui avait prévu le coup rattrapa Kali qui allait se ruer sur l'arrogant.

- Lâche-moi Mus ! Je vais lui faire sa fête !  
- Ah ça suffit ! s'énerva ce dernier. Vous êtes insupportables ! Arrête Patmol ! ajouta-t-il alors que son ami arborait toujours son sourire goguenard.  
- Tu me fais mal…  
- Pardon Kali, s'excusa Remus en relâchant le bras de la jeune fille.  
- C'est rien, le rassura-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à l'ainé des Black tout en prenant son meilleur ami par le bras pour aller s'installer dans un des fauteuils confortables de la salle communes des Gryffondors.

James, Peter et Sirius les y suivirent.

- Au fait, James ! reprit Kali qui s'était calmée. J'y ai réfléchit pendant le repas et je crois que je sais comment faire pour que Lily tombe amoureuse de toi !  
- C'est vrai ? demanda celui-ci soudainement plein d'entrain. Je pensais avoir tout essayé !  
- Non ! C'est le principe de « suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis ». Il faut la rendre jalouse… ajouta-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de James.  
- Et comment ?  
- En sortant avec une autre fille, bêta ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Mais j'ai pas envie de sortir avec une autre fille ! protesta James.  
- Tu ne sortiras pas réellement avec elle ! expliqua-t-elle d'une voix qu'on utilise pour expliquer quelque chose à un enfant. Il faut faire semblant !  
- Mais aucune fille ne voudra « faire semblant » de sortir avec moi ! Elle voudra forcément sortir réellement avec moi.  
- Je t'en prie tu n'es pas si irrésistible Cornedrue ! rigola Remus.  
- Mus arrête ! intervint Kali. Même si tu as raison…  
- Hé ! s'exclama James.  
- C'est moi qui ferai semblant de sortir avec toi !

Il y eut un silence total dans l'assemblée. Le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut Remus.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama ce dernier.  
- Tout à fait d'accord ! lança à son tour Sirius à la surprise générale. C'est avec moi qu'elle devrait faire semblant de sortir !  
- Oh c'est pas vrai ! dit Kali en repoussant Sirius qui s'était levé.  
- C'est d'accord ! dit James avec un léger sourire, attirant l'attention sur lui. Tu penses que ça a une chance de fonctionner ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.  
- Totalement ! répondit celle-ci fière de sa trouvaille. Bon ça commence demain, annonça-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en direction de James. Elle en reviendra pas ta Lily.  
- Bon on devrait aller se coucher, dit Peter parlant pour la première fois depuis l'annonce.  
- Oui, approuva le préfet. Kali et James doivent être très fatigués, expliqua-t-il. D'où leurs propos incohérents…  
- Mais non ! C'est une idée de génie ! s'exclama Potter.

Ils gagnèrent néanmoins leur dortoir, Kali s'invitant comme toujours dans le lit de son meilleur ami. Une fois arrivée, elle balança ses talons à travers la pièce et s'allongea dans le lit toute habillée.

- Hum j'ai même pas le courage de me déshabiller, rigola-t-elle.  
- Si tu veux… commença Sirius.  
- Peter, s'il te plait ! dit Kali.

La frappe de Peter manqua de peu la tête du brun.

- Ah ah ! s'exclama ce dernier, victorieux. Mais euh… s'énerva-t-il aussitôt lorsque James prit la relève de Peter.  
- Ne fais pas d'avance à ma petite amie, expliqua ce dernier en rigolant.  
- Pff c'est même pas ta vraie petite amie et je la voulais le premier ! répondit son meilleur ami, contrarié.  
- Je ne suis pas une chose Black ! Et ne t'avise pas de faire un jeu de mots ! ajouta-t-elle alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche pour ensuite la refermer.  
- Même pas drôle… bouda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
- Bon, bonne nuit tout le monde ! dit Remus, mettant fin à la dispute.  
- Bonne nuit mon amour ! dit Kali à l'attention de James, en rigolant.  
- Bonne nuit ma puce ! renchérit ce dernier, ce qui fit rire la brune de plus belle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il suscitera plus d'intérêt que le premier ! Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Avalon Callahan pour sa review ! **

**Dernière chose : l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient évidemment pas tout est à J.K Rowling, seuls Kali et l'intrique de l'histoire m'appartiennent.**

- Debout les marmottes ! cria Sirius.  
- La-ferme ! lança Kali en posant son oreille gauche sur son meilleur ami et bouchant l'autre avec son oreiller.  
- Qu'est-ce que.. ? demanda Remus réveillé par la jeune fille.

Voyant Sirius au milieu de la chambre, en caleçon et utilisant un magazine en guise de mégaphone, il comprit immédiatement.

- Tout le monde debout ! poursuivit Sirius dans son haut-parleur improvisé.  
- Patmol ! protesta Remus d'une voix endormie.  
- Aller, debout le grand méchant loup ! dit-il en se tournant vers le lycanthrope qui leva les yeux au ciel devant la blague facile.

Cependant, puisque Sirius s'était tourné vers le préfet, il ne vit pas les deux oreillers provenant respectivement de Peter et de James. Sirius partit en boudant vers la salle de bain comme un enfant n'ayant pas eu le droit à son bonbon.

- Merci ! lança Kali, tandis que Sirius se plaignait que personne ne l'aimait.  
- Je vais me doucher, dit Remus à son amie en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
- D'accord… dit-elle en surveillant Sirius qui revenait de la salle de bain du coin de l'œil.

Dès que le préfet fut dans la salle de bain, Sirius en profita pour jeter le verre d'eau qu'il avait caché derrière son dos sur Kali qui avait refermé les yeux.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! cria la jeune fille tandis que le farceur s'écroulait de rire. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Ah ! Enfin ! lança le brun, ayant une idée totalement différente en tête.  
- Arrête avec tes sous-entendus ! répliqua-t-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur son bourreau dans le but de l'écraser. Ah ! Tu ne dis plus rien là, hein ! ajouta-t-elle en constatant le silence de Sirius et la disparition de son sourire moqueur.

Cependant l'air victorieux qu'elle avait sur le visage disparut rapidement quand elle se rendit compte que les yeux de Sirius s'étaient assombris et qu'elle sentait quelque chose se durcir entre ses fesses. Elle se releva immédiatement comme si elle avait été électrisée. James et Peter partirent dans un fou rire devant l'air indigné de Kali et l'air confus de leur ami.

- Tu es dégoutant ! s'exclama la brune.  
- Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! s'indigna le jeune homme. C'est une réaction totalement incontrôlable ! explique-t-il, ce qui fit redoubler les rires de ses deux amis.  
- Ah oui ? Et ça, alors ? C'était incontrôlable aussi ? demanda Kali en brandissant le magazine qui avait servi de haut-parleur à Sirius et dont la couverture représentait une fille nue dans une position plus qu'éloquente.

James et Peter n'en pouvait plus, ils riaient à s'en tenir les côtes. Et c'est sur cette scène que Remus sortit de sa douche, et devant sa meilleure amie brandissant un magazine érotique et un Sirius Black à ses pieds, il ne put que rejoindre ses amis dans leur euphorie.

- Je vais rejoindre mon dortoir, annonça-t-elle découragée. Vous êtes TOUS irrécupérables, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.  
- Merde ! jura James en se tapant le front alors que Kali claquait la porte de leur dortoir. Elle va refuser de m'aider avec Lily maintenant ! T'es vraiment nul, Patmol ! ajouta-t-il en lançant un autre oreiller sur son meilleur ami.  
- J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir toi ! Tu aurais eu la même réaction !  
- Ça suffit ! s'exclama le préfet. Allez vous laver pour qu'on puisse descendre manger.

Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner et s'étonnaient de l'absence de Kali.

- Elle est là ! s'exclama Remus rassuré.

Ils lui firent un signe de la main auquel elle répondit joyeusement à leur grande surprise. Mais ce qui les surprit d'autant plus c'est qu'elle se dirigea vers James et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Au départ celui-ci ne sut pas quoi faire, puis se rendant compte que cela faisait sans doute partie du plan pour conquérir Lily il posa sa main sur la joue de Kali pour participer au baiser. C'était un baiser tout simple – comprendre : sans la langue – mais il n'avait rien d'amical et les autres ne pouvaient que conclure que lui et la jeune fille sortaient ensemble. Elle mit fin au baiser avant de s'asseoir entre « son petit ami » et Sirius.

- J'imagine que ça veut dire que je suis pardonné pour tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il en faisant référence au fait qu'ils s'étaient tous moqués de son embarras.  
- Absolument ! répondit-elle, en l'embrassant sur le nez, tandis que les trois autres se remettaient de leur surprise et qu'une certaine rousse avait recraché son jus de citrouille. En tout cas Lily est jalouse, ajouta-t-elle en murmurant à l'oreille de James.  
- C'est vrai ? demanda le brun excité comme un enfant, ce qui fit rire Kali.  
- Oui, puisque je te le dis ! lui affirma encore cette dernière en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

Le repas continua sans autre faits notables et quand il prit fin, ils se levèrent tous pour se diriger vers leur premier cours de la journée : histoire de la magie. Dans les couloirs, Kali et James se promenaient main dans la main, et une fois arrivés dans leur salle de cours ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Remus prit place de l'autre côté de sa meilleure amie tandis que Peter et Sirius s'installèrent devant eux. La brune donna un léger coup de coude à James pour lui montrer d'un léger signe de tête que Lily Evans s'était assise non loin d'eux. Ce dernier sourit, car habituellement elle se plaçait au premier rang, sérieuse qu'elle était.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! dit Kali à James tout bas.  
- T'es la meilleure Kali ! Tu crois que je peux aller la voir maintenant ?  
- Non à moins que tu veuilles tout foutre en l'air ! s'exclama-t-elle incrédule, tandis que Remus ricanait à sa droite.  
- Quoi mais pourquoi ? s'étonna le brun.  
- Parce que – crétin ! – elle va alors se douter que nous deux c'était du flan, lui expliqua-t-elle patiemment.  
- Mon pauvre Cornedrue ! intervint en Sirius en se retournant. Tu ne comprends rien à l'esprit tortueux des filles…  
- Moins fort Black ! dit Kali en donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia de Sirius.  
- Mais euhh ! Vous êtes tous méchants avec moi ! se plaignit se dernier.  
- C'est ça… c'est ça… répondit Kali, blasée. Maintenant retournes toi, par Merlin !

Le professeur Binns entra en classe et ils cessèrent donc leurs discussions pour se concentrer sur le cours. Cette concentration ne dura pas bien longtemps, car les cours d'histoire de la magie étaient en général – pour ne pas dire toujours – profondément ennuyants ! Il était étonnant de voir que les batailles sanglantes de gobelins paraissaient insipides relatées par monsieur Binns. Les seuls à résister à la voix soporifique du seul professeur fantôme de Poudlard étaient Remus et Lily Evans. Enfin, habituellement, car en ce moment même madame la préfète en chef ne cessait de regarder à la dérobée le couple nouvellement formé. Kali ayant remarqué le manège de la rousse décida d'en tirer profit : elle se rapprocha encore plus de James qu'elle ne l'était déjà et lui planta un bisou dans le cou. Le brun sortit de sa léthargie pour lancer un regard interrogateur à sa prétendue petite amie qui lui montra du coin de l'œil Lily et il comprit. Il décida alors de jouer le jeu et prit le menton de la brune dans sa main pour ensuite lui faire plein de petits baisers sur les joues, le nez, le front et la bouche de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs une vue sur la préfète et murmura les mots « ça fonctionne ». Ils continuèrent leur petit manège, mais James ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de Lily pour voir si cela avait l'effet escompté.

- Arrête de la regarder, par Merlin ! le tança Kali. Tu vas tout gâcher !  
- Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il tandis que la cloche sonnait.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires pour ensuite se rendre main dans la main dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. L'après-midi ils ne purent continuer leur manège puisqu'ils avaient un double cours de métamorphose et que McGonagall était nettement moins aveugle que Binns. Après deux heures d'entraînement intensif concernant les sortilèges d'apparition et de disparition ils décidèrent de se rendre dans le parc puisque le temps était encore doux pour ce début de septembre. Les Maraudeurs et Kali se dirigèrent vers « leur » arbre près du lac.

- Elle nous a suivis ! annonça Sirius avec un clin d'œil vers son meilleur ami.  
- J'y crois pas que ce plan tordu va réellement marcher ! dit Peter étonné.  
- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ! répliqua Kali victorieuse en s'asseyant entre les jambes de James et laissant reposer sa tête sur son torse. Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en frottant l'arrière de son crâne. Tu as des abdos en béton ! rigola-t-elle en tâtant les dits abdos.

James rougit tandis qu'elle reposa sa tête – plus doucement cette fois – sur son torse. Sirius, lui, affichait une expression vexée.

- C'est le Quidditch qui veut ça, explique-t-il. Moi aussi j'ai de beaux abdos ! Tu veux toucher ? proposa-t-il à la jeune fille qui leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Je te crois sur parole Black ! dit-elle en riant. Tu devrais me caresser les cheveux, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à James, lui volant un baiser au passage.  
- D'accord, accepta-il en s'exécutant maladroitement.  
- Hum, j'adore ! dit Kali, un air appréciateur sur le visage. Mus, pose un peu ton livre !  
- Attends, je fini mon chapitre et j'arrête ! promit le préfet.  
- Peter ? appela Kali.  
Ce dernier s'empara brusquement du livre du pauvre Remus.  
- Merci, Peter !  
- Quand tu veux, princesse, dit-il en souriant tandis que le loup-garou lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

Kali fermait les yeux sous les caresses de James quand soudain elle se releva brusquement glacée jusqu'aux os par l'eau qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle n'eut pas de mal à savoir de qui venait l'attaque. Elle se leva et pourchassa Sirius qui se dirigeait vers le lac.

- Viens, ici ! dit-elle tandis que les trois autres Maraudeurs riaient de leur énième dispute.  
- Va falloir que tu m'attrape ! la nargua-t-il en restant devant le lac.

La jeune fille courut jusqu'à attendre Sirius et se jeta sur lui, les propulsant tous les deux dans le lac. Une seconde avant de tomber dans l'eau glacée, le jeune farceur afficha une mine surprise : la bouche ouverte et les yeux agrandis. Une fois qu'ils refirent tous les deux surface, Kali se mit à couler Sirius en appuyant sur sa tête avec application.

- Voilà ce que tu mérites ! lui dit celle-ci alors qu'elle le laissait reprendre sa respiration.  
- T'es une psychopathe ! lui répondit-il en claquant des dents.  
- Tu te répètes ! affirma-t-elle en nageant pour rejoindre le bord du lac, le laissant derrière elle, furieux.

Etant une très bonne nageuse elle atteignit la rive en quelques brasses, puis se hissa pour sortir de l'eau. Elle enleva sa veste, sa chemise, ses collants et ses chaussures pour rester en jupe et débardeur. Puis elle essora ses cheveux et étala ses vêtements pour qu'ils sèchent plus rapidement au soleil. Sirius, l'air grognon, sortit de l'eau à son tour sous les rires de Kali, des Maraudeurs ainsi que d'autres élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène. Même Lily riait sous cape de la déconvenue du grand Sirius Black.

- Sois pas mauvais perdant, Patmol ! rigola James. Tu perdrais beaucoup de tes groupies… dit-il en reprenant la pique qu'il lui avait lancé dans le Poudlard Express.  
- Ah ça va, hein ! répondit ce dernier en enlevant lui-même quelques habits. Et puis, qui te dit que j'ai perdu ? Mon but était peut-être de dessaper Kali ! ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sûr de lui.  
- On y croit pas une seconde ! affirma Peter qui riait toujours. De plus tu aurais des problèmes si tu voulais « dessaper » comme tu dis, la petite amie de ton meilleur pote !

Se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire, et qui pouvait ruiner le plan de son meilleur ami pour sortir avec Lily, il se reprit.

- C'est bon j'ai perdu, avoua-t-il de mauvaise grâce.  
- Je préfère ça ! dit James en fronçant les sourcils, jouant le jeu.  
- De toute façon, je n'aime que toi mon cœur ! dit Kali qui s'était allongée sur le sol pour sécher au soleil.

Elle riait intérieurement : elle adorait jouer un rôle, et il semblait que James aimait ça aussi. De plus cela mettait un peu de piment dans son quotidien. Et puis James embrassait plutôt bien même si elle avait connu mieux. Le seul inconvénient était qu'elle était tellement habituée à toucher Remus ou à le prendre dans ses bras qu'elle avait failli gaffer plusieurs fois. Et puis, ça lui manquait même si ça ne faisait même pas un jour. Elle rit de sa faiblesse et Sirius s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il était en caleçon-short et elle ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il était bien bâti.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? lui murmura-t-il, moqueur.  
- J'ai un petit-ami, lui rappela-t-elle.  
- Et alors ? demanda-t-il. C'est pas parce qu'on a déjà commandé qu'on ne peut plus regarder le menu ! Et puis… James n'est pas vraiment ton copain.  
- Ca ne change rien Sirius, éluda-t-elle l'appelant pour une fois par son prénom. Oui tu es bien foutu – et tu le sais ! – mais on est trop incompatible pour une relation.  
- Qui te parle de relation longue durée ? demanda celui-ci.  
- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-elle en riant à moitié : il lui proposait ni plus ni moins qu'un plan cul. Au moins tu es franc !  
- Tu évites la question… fit-il remarquer.  
- J'y réfléchirai, d'accord ? répondit Kali.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Sirius ébahi par sa réponse.

- Ha ha ha ! T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! rigola Kali en se relevant pour rejoindre les autres, laissant un Sirius boudeur.

Elle s'assit entre James et Remus, laissant reposer sa tête sur le poursuiveur de Gryffondor qui passa son bras autour de sa taille fine, en réfléchissant à la « proposition » de Sirius. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il avait tant de succès alors que sa réputation de tombeur était bien connue. Il est vrai également qu'elle trouvait que Sirius, bien qu'arrogant, avait à peu de chose près le corps d'un Dieu grec ce que évidemment elle n'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Enfin elle se dit que même avec un Dieu grec, elle ne pourrait pas faire l'amour sans éprouver de sentiments forts à fortiori parce que ça serait sa première fois… En effet, contrairement à ce que la plus part des gens pensait – y compris Sirius – bien qu'elle ait eut quelques petits amis sérieux ça n'avait pas été plus loin que les préliminaires. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que malgré les apparences elle était une incorrigible romantique et qu'elle attendait « le bon »…

- J'arrive ! dit Kali alors qu'ils étaient remontés dans leur salle commune. Je vais me réchauffer en prenant une douche, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant rapidement James et se dépêchant de partir avant que Sirius ne fasse une remarque sur le fait de prendre leur douche ensemble par exemple…  
- Dommage… dit James en fixant le débardeur blanc de Kali qui était devenu presque transparent avec son plongeon dans le lac.  
Remus lui donna un coup sur la tête alors que le regard de James avait dévié vers les fesses de la Gryffondor.  
- Mais ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'exclama celui-ci.  
- Tu n'es pas censé être fou de Lily ? répondit Remus une fois qu'il s'était assuré qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune. Et ne matte pas ma meilleure amie !  
- Mais Kali est ma petite… commença James avant de se faire couper par le lycanthrope.  
- Non elle n'est pas ta copine : elle fait semblant pour te rendre service !  
- Oui, je sais ! dit James presque dépité.  
- Bon on va prendre notre repas, dit Remus. Kali nous rejoindra quand elle aura fini.

Remus n'aimait pas – mais alors pas du tout – ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de James quand il lui avait fait remarquer que Kali n'était pas réellement sa petite amie. Mais il se rassura en voyant que pendant le dîner, son ami espionnait – très peu discrètement, il faut le dire – Lily Evans. Kali ne se montra pas du dîner, ce qui n'étonna pas le préfet, car il savait qu'elle aimait prendre son temps dans la salle de bain. Il lui sauva quelque victuailles – du poulet, des patates et un brownie – avant que tout ne disparaisse. Au moment lui et ses trois amis regagnèrent leur salle commune, Kali descendit les marches du dortoir des filles amenant avec elle une odeur de Lys.

- Hum tu sens bon, dit Remus en l'enlaçant pour sentir son cou.  
- Oui, je sais rigola-t-elle franchement en profitant de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami. C'est le parfum que tu préfères, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Il y a des odeurs auxquelles un loup-garou ne pouvait résister, et Remus résistait effectivement très peu au Lys. Il relâcha Kali, conscient du fait que James, Sirius et Peter les regardaient bizarrement.

- Tiens je t'ai sauvé quelques trucs, dit-il en lui donnant le sachet contenant des restes du repas.  
- Merci Mus, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de manger avec appétit.  
- Il y a quelque chose entre vous ? demanda soudain James.  
- Pas du tout ! affirmèrent Remus et Kali en cœur.  
- On est très proches, dit Kali en regardant James dans les yeux. Mais il n'y a jamais rien eu de plus que de l'amitié entre nous.  
- D'accord… dit James qui, pour il ne sait qu'elle raison, se sentait soulagé.

Kali termina rapidement de manger puis reprit la parole.

- Montons dans votre dortoir, dit Kali en regardant le monde qui affluait peu à peu dans la salle commune. Je dois te parler, dit-elle à James.

Une fois arrivée, elle s'assit sur le lit de son « petit ami » et l'invita à la rejoindre en tapotant le matelas à côté d'elle. James la rejoignit tandis que les autres les écoutaient attentivement.

- Alors ? s'enquit le brun.  
- Il faut que tu sois plus entreprenant, dit Kali qui ne tournait jamais autour du pot.  
- Avec Lily ? demanda-t-il pas sûr de comprendre.  
- Non avec moi, triple andouille ! répondit-elle en lui tapant légèrement le front.  
- C'est-à-dire ? l'interrogea James, de plus en plus perdu.  
- Prends les devants ! expliqua-t-elle. C'est toujours moi qui fait le premier pas, qui t'embrasse etc. ça va paraitre bizarre à force ! Agis avec moi comme tu réagirais avec Lily.  
- Euh, ok… C'est parce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas me coller une droite si c'est moi qui t'embrasse ou te touche en premier !  
- C'est vrai que tu es assez effrayante… intervint Sirius.  
- Mais non, je ne vais pas te taper ! répondit Kali en ignorant superbement Sirius. C'est moi qui t'ai proposé ce plan. Bon, si c'est d'accord moi je vais dormir… Bonne nuit, dit-elle en embrassant James sur la joue et rejoignant le lit te Remus.

**Alors, je continue ou pas ? Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey tout le monde !**

**Première chose : Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages (malheureusement pour nous…) appartiennent bien évidemment à notre déesse J.K Rowling.**

**Deuxième chose : Réponse à Sunshine !**

**Je ne savais pas comment te joindre étant donné que tu n'as apparemment de compte donc je te remercie ici pour ta review ! Ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir et ainsi je n'ai pas l'impression d'écrire dans le vide alors, pour ça : merci ! **

**Je compte faire une quinzaine de chapitres (d'à peu près la même longueur) et j'ai plus ou moins écris les 6 premiers que je dois peaufiner ! **

**J'espère que la suite de l'histoire de plaira -)**

**Troisième chose : voilà le troisième chapitre et bonne lecture à tou(te)s !**

Le lendemain, Kali se leva avant les garçons, déposa un baiser sur le front de Remus puis partit se préparer dans la salle de bain. Ensuite, elle descendit pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner pour filer à la bibliothèque dès que possible. Elle trouva les livres qu'elle cherchait d'une part pour le devoir d'histoire de la magie et d'autre part pour l'essai de métamorphose que McGonagall leur avait demander de faire. Elle croisa Lily sur le chemin et lui fit un sourire, puis rit intérieurement quand Lily l'ignora superbement. Son plan marchait du tonnerre ! 

Si Kali avait appris une chose à Poudlard, c'était que les devoirs, s'ils n'étaient pas faits tout de suite, s'amoncelaient rapidement et on se trouvait vite débordé ! Elle emporta donc ses livres dans le parc pour y travailler et puisque les cours ne commençaient qu'à dix heures, elle aurait le temps de bien s'avancer. La jeune fille s'installa sous l'arbre près du lac et soupira d'aise lorsque les rayons du soleil léchèrent sa peau. 

Kali avait terminé son devoir d'histoire de la magie et commencé l'essai de métamorphose quand elle aperçut les Maraudeurs venir vers elle. Elle se leva pour serrer Remus dans ses bras, mais James le devança. Il prit Kali par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui, puis pencha sa tête pour l'embrasser. Il s'empara de la bouche de la brune et après quelques instants il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Kali. Celle-ci, surprise, lui accorda le passage en ouvrant légèrement la bouche puis passa ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis. La langue de James dansa lentement avec la sienne pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne mette fin au baiser, la laissant pantelante.

- C'était assez entreprenant ? demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude, tandis que les trois autres n'en revenaient pas.  
- Ou-oui, balbutia-t-elle encore troublée. Mais Lily n'était pas là… fit elle remarquer.  
- Tant pis, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. On a qu'à dire que c'était un entraînement.  
- Bonjour quand même ! intervint Sirius.  
- Oui on est là nous aussi ! l'appuya Peter.  
- Désolée, s'excusa Kali. Salut tout le monde !

Seul Remus n'avait rien dit. Il observait son ami attentivement lorsque celui-ci se positionna derrière la jeune fille qui s'appuya tout de suite contre lui. Quelque chose lui échappait c'était certain ! Cependant il se tut, préférant garder ses idées pour lui.

- Mus ? l'appela sa meilleure amie qui semblait avoir retrouver ses esprits. Tu pourrais jeter un œil à mon devoir d'histoire s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il eut tourné la tête dans sa direction.  
- Bien sûr, ma belle ! dit-il en attrapant le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait.  
- Merci ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Black ? dit-elle en essayant d'attraper son essai de métamorphose dont Sirius s'était emparé.  
- Je vais te le rendre ! répondit celui-ci. Je regarde juste ton intro…

Elle abandonna la partie et se reposa contre James. Remus s'était muni d'une plume et d'un encrier et raturait des phrases, rajoutait des mots ou encore corrigeait des phrases mal tournées. Sirius, lui, lisait le parchemin de Kali les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

- Vous êtes pas drôles ! s'exclama Peter, une pointe d'ennui dans la voix. On aura cours bien assez tôt !  
- Tiens j'ai fini ! s'exclama Remus en rendant son devoir à Kali. C'est très bien dans l'ensemble !  
- Merci encore ! T'es le meilleur, lança la jeune fille en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
- De rien… répondit le préfet tandis que la brune rangeait son devoir dans sa bourse.  
- Ah enfin ! reprit Peter. On va peut-être profité un peu de notre temps libre maintenant ! ajouta-t-il en sortant un jeu de cartes explosives de sa robe de sorcier.  
- T'es douée en métamorphose… intervint Sirius au déplaisir de Peter qui grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante.  
- C'est gentil, dit Kali en reprenant le parchemin et souriant au jeune homme.  
- On peut jouer, maintenant ? s'impatienta Peter.  
- Oui, vas-y distribue les cartes ! lui répondit Remus.

Ils avaient bien entamé la partie quand Lily fit son apparition dans le parc. Les autres étant concentrés sur la partie et n'avaient donc pas vu la rousse arriver. James mit en application le conseil de Kali et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la brune assise devant lui pour déposer de légers baisers.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Aïe ! s'exclama Sirius surpris qui s'interrompit quand Remus lui avait donné un coup de pied, ayant vu Lily lui aussi.  
- Hum… fit Kali alors que James continuait sa douce torture. Lily devrait passer plus souvent, ajouta-t-elle et le brun sourit.  
- C'est bon, elle est partie ! dit Remus.  
- Ah ok, répondit James cessant ses baisers.

Ils reprirent la partie de carte explosives jusqu'à l'heure du cours de potion où ils arrivèrent presque en retard.  
- Vous serez deux par chaudron, annonça le professeur Slugorn. Non, c'est moi qui vais vous attribuer un binôme, précisa-t-il en voyant ses élèves se mettre en mouvement.  
James remercia intérieurement le maître des potions de lui avoir attribué Lily Evans comme partenaire. Sirius se retrouva avec Peter, Remus avec une fille de Serdaigle – leur cours était en commun avec la maison des bleus et bronzes – et Kali avec un Serdaigle aux cheveux blonds.

- Non tu te trompes de sens Potter, dit Lily de sa voix douce. Tu dois mélanger la potion en tournant dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre !  
- Pardon, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! s'excusa James. Je suis pas doué en potions, avoua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
- Euh… commença la rousse en rougissant. Si tu veux, je peux te donner quelques cours… Enfin si ça ne pose pas de problèmes avec ta copine… termina-t-elle en montrant Kali d'un signe de tête.  
- Non, ça ne posera pas de problèmes, dit-il calmement alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui ça dansait la conga. Elle n'est pas… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en entendant la voix de sa « petite amie » monter de plusieurs octaves.  
- T'es pas possible Justin ! Si tu continues je te gifle !  
- J'ai rien fait ! riposta celui-ci.  
- Mais bien sûr ! ironisa Kali en devenant rouge de colère.  
- Psst, Remus ! murmura James à l'adresse de son ami. C'est qui le gars avec qui Kali se dispute ?  
- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? demanda le préfet étonné. C'est Justin Stingley, Kali est sorti six mois avec lui l'année passée ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
- Non… répondit le brun, avant de retourner à sa potion.  
- Tu ne vas pas aider ta petite amie ? demanda sa partenaire de potion.  
- Euh, elle le prendrait mal si j'allais l'aider. Elle est très indépendante… expliqua-t-il en marchant sur des œufs.  
- Miss Allen ! Mr Stingley ! Vous écoperez d'une retenue si vous ne vous calmez pas immédiatement ! intervint le professeur Slughorn.

Les deux élèves s'arrêtèrent mais lancèrent des regards hostiles dans la direction opposée. Au bout des deux heures de cours, le professeur leur annonça que le binôme qui leur avait été attribué le resterait jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Professeur ! dit Kali, en s'approchant du bureau. C'est pas possible, mettez moi avec n'importe qui mais pas avec Stingley ! Il me rend folle !  
- Ah l'amour… s'exclama Slugorn en levant les yeux au plafond, rêveur.  
- Mais pas du tout ! s'énerva-t-elle, des envies de meurtres lui traversant l'esprit. Monsieur, s'il vous plait ! l'implora presque son élève.  
- Ce n'est pas négociable, miss. Maintenant veuillez sortir, j'ai cours avec les cinquièmes années.

Kali, furieuse, sortit du bureau à contre cœur des cachots et rejoignit ses amis. Ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle en silence, quand Remus posa enfin la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :  
- Pourquoi tu te disputais avec Justin ?  
- Pour rien ! répondit-elle.  
- Je suis sûr que ça n'est pas rien ! affirma le préfet.  
- C'est juste qu'il veut qu'on se remette ensemble, alors il fait tout pour. Y compris me lancer des sous-entendus ou m'effleurer l'air de rien… Il m'a harcelé tout l'été.  
- Je vais lui régler son compte, annonça Remus furieux tout à coup.  
- Non, tu ne vas rien faire du tout ! Je suis assez grande pour me défendre ! plaida Kali.  
- Il a raison, je vais lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule ! intervint James à son tour.  
- Moi aussi ! dit Sirius.  
- Oh ! On se calme ! Personne ne va mettre son poing dans la gueule de Justin… Ça doit être la testostérone… marmonna la jeune fille pour elle-même.  
- Mais… protesta James.  
- Non ! le coupa-t-elle en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Maintenant, on va tous déjeuner et puis c'est tout.

Durant le repas, James boudait. Il n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir des futures leçons particulières que Lily allait lui donner. Il n'en avait parlé à personne encore car la nouvelle que ce Stingley essayait de reconquérir Kali, l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu as fini de bouder ? lui demanda la brune à l'oreille.  
- Je sais pas, répondit-il.  
- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu boudes ! s'indigna-t-elle.  
- Si ! dit-il, buté.  
- Pourquoi, alors ? questionna-t-elle.  
- Tu as raison, pardon. Je suis un gamin, s'excusa-t-il.  
- Excuses acceptées, dit Kali surprise du revirement de situation.  
- Il y a un truc que je vous ai pas dit, annonça James un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
- C'est quoi ? demanda Sirius, tandis que Peter et Remus lui lançaient un regard intéressé.  
- Après le repas, dit calmement le brun.

Après le déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc et James put leur annoncer la nouvelle.  
- Vous savez que mon binôme c'est Lily ? commença-t-il tandis que les autres acquiesçaient d'un mouvement de tête. Et elle a remarqué que j'étais nul en potion…  
- Seul un aveugle ne le verrai pas ! le coupa Remus, mais il se tut quand il vit le regard que son ami lui adressait.  
- Donc je disais donc avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, reprit-il, qu'elle avait vu mon niveau médiocre en potions et elle a proposé de me donner des leçons ! termina-t-il, triomphant.  
- C'est génial ! s'exclama Kali en serrant James brièvement dans ses bras. Enfin, JE suis géniale ! Mon plan a marché comme sur des roulettes !  
- Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, dit Sirius. Tu pourrais rendre jalouse une fille pour moi ? demanda-t-il à Kali.  
- Pas question ! refusa celle-ci tout net.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu n'es amoureux de personne, tu veux juste mettre des filles dans ton lit ! l'accusa Kali.  
- C'est faux ! protesta Sirius.  
- Ah bon. Dis-moi de qui es-tu amoureux alors, demanda-t-elle.  
- Euh… réfléchit le jeune homme. D'elle ! dit-il en montrant une blonde pulpeuse qui parlait avec ses amis.  
- Très bien. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? s'informa la brune.

- Je le savais. Tu me fais perdre mon temps, Black ! s'énerva-t-elle pour de bon en lui donnant une tape sur le front. Revenons-en à James ! Alors, vous vous voyez quand ?  
- Euh, je lui ai pas demandé… avoua-t-il penaud.  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda le préfet.  
- Parce qu'à ce moment-là Kali s'est mise à hurler sur Stingley et j'ai perdu le fil…  
- Quoi ? Mais on s'en fout de moi et Justin ! s'exclama Kali. Faut que tu ailles la voir !  
- Euh d'accord, accepta-t-il un peu nerveux.  
- Bientôt on pourra rompre ! se réjouit la jeune fille.  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna James.  
- Bien oui ! dit-elle en lui tapant le front. Tu peux pas sortir avec Lily si elle croit que tu sors avec moi ! Bien sûr on devra faire semblant encore un peu sinon ça aurait l'air louche…  
- D'accord j'irai la voir, conclut James.  
- C'est pas que, mais on doit retourner en cours ! dit Remus en regardant son ami bizarrement.  
- Quel rabat joie tu es Mus ! dit sa meilleure amie en se dirigeant tout de même vers le château.

Ils étaient en cours de sortilèges et s'entrainaient à lancer les sorts deux par deux. Kali s'était mise avec James et pouvait lui parler librement puisque le raffut provoqué par les élèves pratiquant leurs sorts couvrait toutes paroles.

- Je viendrai à votre entrainement de Quidditch ce soir, Lily y sera sûrement aussi, déclara-t-elle. Alors on pourra encore tester sa jalousie.  
- Surtout que je suis plus entreprenant, maintenant ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
- C'est vrai, tu m'as étonnée ce matin d'ailleurs… se rappela Kali.  
- Avoue que c'est le meilleur baiser que tu aies reçu… la nargua-t-il.  
- Je sais pas si c'est le meilleur, commença Kali sérieusement. Mais il doit être dans le top five, rigola-t-elle.  
- Seulement ? dit James, vexé. Tu ne savais plus parler sans bégayer ! se moqua-t-il.  
- Ca va, hein ! T'en menait pas large non plus si je me souviens bien ! répliqua Kali.  
- C'est vrai… avoua-t-il à la grande satisfaction de Kali. D'ailleurs moi c'était mon meilleur baiser.  
- Je savais que j'étais douée, dit-elle en riant.  
James se demandait vaguement si le meilleur baiser de Kali lui avait été donné par Stingley, mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix.  
- Vous ne vous entrainez pas du tout jeunes gens ! fit remarquer le minuscule professeur Flitwick.  
- Désolés, professeur ! s'excusèrent-ils en pouffant.  
- Ah, l'amour… conclut le minuscule professeur.

- Tu viens me voir à l'entrainement ? demanda Sirius – il était un des deux batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
- Non je viens voir _James_ à l'entrainement, corrigea Kali en insistant sur le prénom.  
- Vous rompez quand, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il curieux.  
- Patmol ! le réprimanda James en regardant autour de lui.  
- Dans quelques jours, annonça la brune. Il faut au moins attendre qu'il ait eu sa première leçon avec miss préfète-en-chef !  
- Et après tu pourras pleinement réfléchir à ma proposition… suggéra Sirius.  
- Quelle proposition ? demanda Remus qui levait les yeux de son bouquin de botanique.  
- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Mus ! déclara Kali.  
Elle savait que Remus réagirait de manière surprotectrice.  
- Si ! J'espère que ce n'est pas d'ordre sexuel, parce que… Oh par Merlin ! C'est exactement de sa qu'il s'agit n'est-ce pas ? dit-il quand il avait vu les joues de son amie rougir.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si perspicace ?! Il était trop intelligent pour son bien…  
- Non pas du tout ! mentit Kali. Et même si c'était le cas, je fais ce que je veux !  
- Exactement, approuva Sirius un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Toi, tais toi ! D'ailleurs, je t'avais déjà dit non ! le rabroua Kali.

Sirius bouda jusqu'au terrain où il rejoignit les vestiaires. Il commençait à se déshabiller, alors que son meilleur ami l'interrogea profitant de l'absence temporaire des autres joueurs.  
- C'était quoi cette proposition ? demanda-t-il brûle pourpoint.  
- Ha ha ha, ça ne te regarde pas Jamesie ! rigola-t-il.  
- Dis le moi ! Je suis sérieux, Patmol ! s'emporta James en grinçant des dents.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? s'inquiéta Sirius.  
- Il m'arrive que tu veux probablement coucher avec Kali sans avoir une relation sérieuse avec elle, voilà ce qui m'arrive ! explosa-t-il.  
- Hé ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense à ça tout de suite ? se vexa son meilleur ami.  
- Parce que tu es un foutu coureur de jupons, et tu le sais ! expliqua James sur le ton de l'évidence. Alors c'est ça ou pas ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.  
- Je… oui, avoua Sirius.  
- C'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! le prévint James.  
- Pourquoi pas ? demanda à son tour Sirius, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.  
- Parce qu'elle est notre amie, espèce d'idiot ! répondit-il en lui tapant le front. Contrôle tes hormones pour une fois, par Merlin !

James ne put en dire plus car leurs coéquipiers venaient d'entrer dans les vestiaires. Ils finirent donc de se mettre en tenue pour enfin sortir sur le terrain. Le capitaine vit avec un sourire que Lily était dans les gradins : il allait lui en mettre plein la vue ! Il donna quelques instructions avant d'aller chercher les balles et les battes et de s'élever dans les airs.

Ils commencèrent avec les échauffements de bases : tout le monde se passait le souaffle en volant tandis que les batteurs renvoyaient les cognards. Ensuite chacun prit son poste attitré. James se sentait sur un balai mieux que nulle part ailleurs, il volait avec toute la vitesse que son Brossdur 160 était capable de donner et sentait le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Il avait le souaffle en main et le lança d'une main dans un des trois cercles que défendait son gardien.  
- Ouhouh ! cria Kali en levant les bras lorsqu'il marqua le but.  
James sourit, puis guetta la réaction de Lily. Il ne fut pas déçu : une lueur d'admiration éclairait son joli visage. Il faillit en tomber de son balai…  
Son équipe se débrouillait vraiment bien et Sirius était au top de sa forme. Il empêcha de justesse un cognard de frapper un des joueurs.  
- Bien joué Black ! l'encouragea Kali aussi fort qu'elle l'avait fait pour James.  
Le batteur lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur et elle se mit à pouffer comme l'une de ses groupies. Pour une raison inconnue, cela agaça James prodigieusement.  
- Retourne à ton poste Patmol ! lui ordonna-t-il.  
Son ami lui lança un regard mi-figue mi-raisin mais obéit tout de même.  
La séance dura encore une bonne heure avant qu'ils ne redescendent tous pour prendre une bonne douche. James décida de passer voir Kali avant d'aller se doucher.

- Tu as très bien joué mon capitaine ! dit-elle en l'accueillant, les bras ouvert. Beurk ! Tu es tout collant ! fit-elle remarquer quand il se pressa contre elle.

Pour toute réponse James l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Kali ne mit que quelques secondes avant de laisser la langue de James rencontrer la sienne et celui-ci s'en empara avec fougue. Il pressa la jeune fille contre lui alors qu'elle avait les mains posées sur son torse. Il décida de forcer sa chance en insinuant une main sous le pull de la brune, caressant doucement son dos. Il sourit lorsque Kali laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres. Il allait se retirer mais elle l'agrippa par sa robe.

- Encore un peu, murmura-t-elle le souffle court en scellant de nouveau leurs lèvres.

Cette fois ci elle avait une main sur la joue du jeune homme et une autre dans ses cheveux. Lui avait ses deux mains sur sa taille. Ils mirent fin au baiser ensemble quelques instants plus tard, car le besoin d'air se fit sentir.

- Là je dois dire que… Wow ! rigola la jeune fille, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Si tu embrasses Evans comme ça, c'est dans la poche !  
- D'ailleurs, elle est partie… fit remarquer James, tentant de cacher son trouble. Tu crois que c'est bon signe ?  
- Très bon signe ! le rassura-t-elle. Aller, sous la douche !  
- Tu m'accompagnes ? demanda-t-il espiègle.  
- Vas te laver ! dit-elle en le repoussant gentiment.  
James la quitta en riant. Il se dit aussi qu'il devrait prendre une douche froide. Très froide. Quelle idée avait-il eu de se coller à une fille comme ça, alors que tout ce qui le guidait semblait être ses hormones ?

- Hum ! C'est trop bon ! s'exclama Sirius en dévorant une cuisse de poulet avec bon appétit.  
- James ! appela Remus. Lily approche.  
James se retourna et vit en effet Lily s'avancer vers eux.  
- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle timide en faisant un signe de tête en direction du hall.  
- Bien sûr, accepta-t-il en se levant.

Une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes, elle cracha le morceau.  
- Je me disais que, tu sais, on pourrait programmer une leçon ? dit-elle.  
- Oui, pourquoi pas demain à dix heures vu qu'on a une plage de libre ? proposa James.  
- Ça me va, convint-elle d'une petite voix. Tu en as parlé à Kali ? Car vous avez l'air d'être… très proches… Et je ne voudrais pas d'ennuis avec elle, termina-t-elle hésitante.  
- Tu n'en auras pas, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-il. Donc on dit demain dix heures ?

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle, un Serdaigle s'était levé de sa table pour se diriger vers celle des Gryffondors. Il trouva la fille qu'il cherchait et s'avança jusqu'à elle.  
- Tu vois, il ne t'aime pas ! dit-il sans préambule. Il aime Evans. Il est probablement en train de lui nettoyer les amygdales à l'heure qu'il est.  
- Dégage Justin, dit Kali sans se retourner.  
- Il ne t'aimera jamais comme moi je t'aime ! lança-t-il avec ferveur.  
Voyant que ses mots n'avaient aucun impact, il prit la Gryffondor par le bras pour la mettre debout.  
- Mais c'est quoi ton putain problème ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant enfin.  
Elle sut ce qu'il allait faire à la seconde où elle vit cet éclat dans les yeux du jeune homme. Et pourtant elle ne put reculer assez vite pour l'en empêcher. Il lui prit le visage dans les mains et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Les baisers de Justin avaient toujours été plus que satisfaisants. Mais cette fois, elle n'apprécia pas car il était celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle tenta de se dégager, et quand elle y parvint elle lui donna une gifle monumentale avant de quitter la salle au pas de course. Elle percuta James et Lily au passage – qui parurent interloqués – mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle se rua vers sa salle commune, puis dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année et s'écroula dans le lit de Remus. Elle câlina un oreiller qui portait l'odeur de son meilleur ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard comme elle l'avait prédit, quelqu'un entra dans le dortoir et s'approcha du lit pour la prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était Remus : elle reconnaitrait ses bras et son odeur n'importe où. Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle se laissa aller, inondant de larmes l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- C'est tout, c'est tout, lui murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
- Je… Je l'aimais, dit-elle alors qu'elle entendait d'autres personnes envahir le dortoir.  
- Je sais que tu l'aimais ma puce, dit-il en lui frottant le dos pour la calmer.  
- Pourquoi il me fait ça ? demanda-t-elle pleurant de plus belle. Dire que j'avais réussi à l'oublier…  
- Kali ? Ça va ? demanda Peter qui avait l'air de se retenir de pleurer avec la jeune fille.  
Elle se détacha un peu de Remus avant de se frotter les yeux rougis par les larmes. Son ami se recula un peu pour lui laisser de l'air.  
- Oui, affirma-t-elle en tentant un sourire.  
Apparemment, cela ne trompa personne car ils conservaient tous leur mine désolée.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda James en s'avançant pour prendre Kali dans ses bras.  
Remus voulut l'en empêcher, pensant que Kali n'accepterait pas d'autres bras que les siens, mais elle posait déjà doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de James et le serrait de toute ses forces.  
- Oh, dit-elle tout bas en s'accrochant à la robe de son ami. Le cas typique : je l'ai surpris dans les bras d'une autre… Dire que j'allais…  
- Eh bien je regrette de ne pas l'avoir frappé plus fort, affirma James avec regrets.  
- Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? demanda-t-elle une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres.  
- Il a embrassé ma petite amie ! répondit-il en souriant. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cet affront !  
Kali rit franchement et il lui embrassa le front.  
- On devrait dormir, dit Remus.  
- Bonne nuit ma puce, dit James en l'embrassant sur la joue avant d'aller dans son propre lit.  
Sirius et Peter lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit également en l'embrassant sur la joue puis Kali se colla  
contre Remus et s'endormit bercée par le rythme de ses respirations.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Kali se réveilla brusquement. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de son prétendu petit ami. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et le regarda dormir. Il était mignon, il avait un de ses bras replié sous sa joue et l'autre tendu au-dessus de sa tête. Elle eut envie de lui caresser la joue… et c'est ce qu'elle fit. La joue de James était légèrement rêche à cause de sa barbe naissante. Kali sourit quand, instinctivement, James emprisonna sa main avec la sienne. Le jeune homme dut sentir dans son sommeil que quelque chose clochait, alors il ouvrit les yeux.

- Kali ? dit-il légèrement perdu.  
- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… dit-elle gênée.  
Bien sûr qu'elle avait espéré qu'il se réveille, mais maintenant que c'était fait elle ne savait pas quoi faire.  
- Viens là, l'invita-t-il en se reculant un peu et en gardant la main de Kali dans la sienne. Reste pas sur le sol tu vas être gelée.  
Elle accepta, se leva donc pour s'allonger auprès de James. Effectivement, son corps s'était un peu refroidit alors elle ramena les couvertures à elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant mon lit ? demanda le brun, une fois qu'elle fut installée.  
- Je ne sais pas trop… répondit-elle en le regardant, ses pupilles cherchant les siennes dans l'obscurité.  
- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
- Non, pas vraiment, éluda-t-elle. J'avais juste besoin de réconfort je pense…  
- Pourquoi tu n'as pas réveillé Remus dans ce cas ?  
- Parce que… Oh, oublies ça ! répondit-elle en se relevant.

James rattrapa son bras et la ramena à sa position initiale.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il.

- J'avais envie qu'on m'embrasse… avoua-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu es amoureux de Lily… Mais je m'étais demandé si tu aurais fait ça pour moi.  
Kali avait besoin d'effacer le baiser de Justin… C'était peut-être stupide mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait.  
- Euh, fit-il surpris de l'honnêteté de Kali. Ça ne serait pas bien, car tu es bouleversée à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Stingley et que ça serait comme si je profitais de toi.  
- D'accord je comprends, dit-elle en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda James déconcerté, la retenant par le bras encore une fois.  
- Je retourne dans mon lit, répondit-elle.  
- Non, attends ! Reste.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger, James. Je ne vais pas m'écrouler une fois de retour dans mon lit uniquement parce que tu m'as rejetée. Tu as raison j'aurais dû réveiller Remus… ou Sirius.  
- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il en élevant la voix, soudain furieux. Si c'est à propos de sa stupide proposition, je lui ai interdit de faire quoi que ce soit !  
- Mais pourquoi ? Si j'en avais envie moi ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse comme il a blessé les autres filles, répondit-il doucement en la ramenant vers lui et lui caressant les cheveux. Merlin sait que j'aime Sirius comme un frère, mais ne tombe pas dans ses bras.  
- Il est le seul à me traiter comme une femme et pas comme l'amie de Remus. Tu sais à quel point c'est dur de trouver un petit ami pour moi, avec vous quatre ?  
- Désolé, je ne m'en été pas rendu compte, dit-il. Mais ne doute pas que je te considère comme une femme moi aussi, sauf que moi les femmes je les respecte.  
Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Kali et posa sa main dans le bas de son dos, l'embrassa doucement puis s'écarta lentement.  
- Quoi c'est tout ? demanda la jeune fille frustrée. Tu m'as habituée à mieux.  
- Sauf que tout à l'heure j'ai dû prendre un douche froide… expliqua-t-il.  
- Oh… dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Tu sais j'ai déjà été plus loin que de simples baisers…  
- Non, on ne peut pas faire ça, refusa-t-il catégorique.  
- Sshh… dit-elle tout bas.

Elle s'accrocha doucement à son cou et l'embrassa tout en se couchant sur le dos l'entraînant avec elle. Kali approfondit le baiser en caressant la langue de James avec la sienne. James ne savait pas quoi faire : il ne voulait pas profiter de la jeune fille, mais se retrouver au-dessus d'elle lui faisait lentement perdre ses moyens. Il n'était qu'un mec après tout… Il décida de se laisser aller un peu et passa une de ses jambes entre celles de la jeune femme tout en continuant de l'embrasser, les mains dans ses longs cheveux ondulés. Ses mains à elle caressaient le dos de James de bas en haut le griffant légèrement de ses ongles, tandis qu'elle fit passer l'autre jambe de James entre les siennes pour les emprisonner. Le jeune homme libéra sa bouche pour s'emparer de son cou lui déposant une myriade de petits baisers. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit le bassin de Kali venir à la rencontre du sien, entrant en contact avec son érection.

- Il faut qu'on arrête, dit James la tête toujours dans le cou de la jeune fille.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle essoufflée.  
Ça faisait longtemps que Kali n'avait pas goûté aux caresses d'un homme, et pour tout dire, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Jusqu'à maintenant.  
- Parce que je sais pas si je pourrais me retenir d'aller plus loin… répondit James contrôlant sa voix.  
- D'accord… il vaut mieux que je retourne dormir.  
Elle tenta de se lever, mais James était toujours au-dessus d'elle, immobile.  
- James ? l'appela-t-elle doucement.  
- Une seconde… dit-il la voix rauque. C'est juste que…  
Il marqua une pause et embrassa le cou de Kali de nouveau. Cette dernière passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de James.  
- Hum… Je vais partir d'accord ? dit Kali dans un sursaut de lucidité.  
- Oui, désolé Kali. Je… s'excusa-t-il.  
- Non, ne t'excuse pas… Ok ? reprit-elle en se levant.  
- D'accord bonne nuit, répondit-il en maudissant sa conscience.

**Alors, vos impressions ? Je veux tout savoir ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Avant de commencer le chapitre 4, quelques petites choses…**

**Primo : Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling bla bla bla…**

**Deuxio : Merci à Avalon Callahan et pour avoir ajouté mon histoire dans leur « story alert » !**

**Tertio : Réponse aux review !**

**- ****Sunshine :**

**Merci pour tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur car le plaisir de l'auteur c'est de voir que son histoire plait ! Donc merci d'être ma première fan -) **

**Je suis heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant !**

**En effet, ce n'est pas un James/Lily mais bien un James/O.C. J'ai voulu tapé dans l'originalité et j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite ! A bientôt !**

**- ****Avalon Callahan**** :**

**Merci pour ton commentaire encourageant ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre ! Je suis contente que le « Jali » te plaise, car après tout, c'est mon but !**

**Et pour finir : Bonne lecture à tou(te)s ! **

Le lendemain, Kali se réveilla doucement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain… Pour en ressortir immédiatement.  
- Ahhh ! Par Merlin, Black, ferme le verrou la prochaine fois.  
- Ha ha ha ! Sois pas si pudique ma belle! rigola ce dernier.  
- Qu'est ce qui passe ? demanda Peter, déjà prêt, quand Kali revint dans la chambre.  
- J'avais oublié que Sirius n'étais pas du genre à fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de James.  
- Ça explique tout, dit Peter en riant.  
- Il est pas possible, confirma la jeune fille. James… James ! C'est l'heure… le réveilla Kali.  
- Hmff… grogna celui-ci pour toute réponse.  
- Aller James, insista la brune se penchant vers lui riant à moitié. Debout, murmura-t-elle à son oreille lui caressant les cheveux.

James ouvrit enfin les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, éblouit par la clarté matinale. Kali tira le rideau du lit à baldaquin pour que la lumière ne le gêne plus. James s'assit doucement et s'avança pour coller un bisou sur le front de la jeune fille.

- Je dois dire que tes réveils sont plus doux que ceux de Sirius, affirma-t-il.  
- En même temps, c'est pas dur ! rigola-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je vais voir s'il a libéré la salle de bain…  
- Tu pars, déjà ? demanda-t-il avec sa moue de chien battu.  
- Oui ! dit-elle en se levant promptement et se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers la salle de bain. Sirius ! cria-t-elle en tambourinant sur la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu.. ?

Elle s'arrêta quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle aller tambouriner sur Sirius et non plus sur la porte.  
- Enfin ! dit-elle pour rompre le silence.  
- Tu pouvais venir te laver avec moi… proposa-t-il.  
- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, ironisa-t-elle. Mais malheureusement je dois me dépêcher !  
Elle entra vite fait dans la salle de bain avant de fermer le verrou.

Kali ressortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard prête pour descendre prendre son petit déj'. Elle remarqua que Sirius et Peter étaient déjà partis.  
- Attends moi je prends ma douche tout de suite ! dit Remus.  
- Ohh Mus ! Dépêche-toi alors ! pesta la brune dont le ventre criait famine.  
- Promis ! la rassura-t-elle.  
Elle s'assit sur le lit de son meilleur ami en croisant les jambes et soupirant.

- Viens me tenir compagnie en attendant, proposa un James un peu plus réveillé que tout à l'heure.  
- Merci, mais je crois que je vais rester là, refusa Kali.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se levant pour la rejoindre.  
Il se tenait à présent devant elle.  
- James… s'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle presque en le repoussant une main sur son torse. Je ne me contrôle pas assez quand je suis proche de toi… avoua-t-elle franchement.  
Il rit mais ne se recula pas pour autant. Il se rapprocha même d'avantage. Il était craquant les cheveux encore plus décoiffé par le sommeil et les lunettes légèrement de travers. Elle se mordilla les lèvres en fixant celles de James. Ce dernier le remarqua et les humidifia. Kali se rapprocha, comme hypnotisée.

- C'est bon, je suis prêt Kali ! lança une voix qui les sortit tous les deux de leur transe.  
- Euh je vais me laver alors… dit James en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.  
- Oui à tout à l'heure, dit la jeune fille la gorge sèche.  
- Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Remus, inconscient de la gêne de ses deux amis. Tu viens ?  
- Je te suis ! confirma Kali en partant à sa suite.

Plus tard, à la table des Gryffondors…  
- Et tu as rendez-vous à dix heures avec elle ? demanda à James un Sirius incrédule  
- Si je te le dis ! s'énerva son ami.  
Sirius n'arrivait toujours pas à croire au fait que Lily allait donner des cours à James.  
- Donc après la botanique tu files ? questionna Peter.  
- Oui ! affirma-t-il en souriant.  
- Le mieux ce serai qu'on rompt demain, intervint Kali parlant pour la première fois depuis le début du petit déjeuner. Si quelqu'un nous demande, on dira qu'on était amis depuis trop longtemps…  
- Ok, répondit-il simplement.  
- En plus Dumbledore va surement organiser un bal pour Halloween dans deux mois, tu pourras y inviter ta douce, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Tu iras avec qui, toi ? voulut savoir James.  
- Je ne sais pas encore, si je trouve personne d'ici là j'irai avec Black ! répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil pour l'intéressé.  
- Merci bien ! Je suis le plan de secours ! protesta-t-il.  
Sa réaction fit rire les autres puis ils se remirent à manger. Ils auront besoin de force avec cette journée de cours qui les attendait.

- Le cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur la Tentacula vénéneuse, annonça le professeur Beery. Cette plante est une plante magique qui a de longs tentacules et des dents comme vous pouvez le constater. Il est important de savoir que les graines de Tentacula vénéneuse appartiennent à la classe C des substances interdites à la vente, poursuivit-il. Elles ont un aspect de petites graines noires et desséchées et elles produisent un crépitement.

S'ensuivit une bonne heure de théorie inintéressante au possible. Mais le pire fut sans conteste la partie mise en pratique. Les indications étaient pourtant simples : arroser et tailler la plante. Simples mais difficiles à appliquer, car il s'est avéré que ces plantes n'aimaient pas – mais alors pas du tout – être élaguées. Elles essayaient donc d'attraper sournoisement les élèves – par le bras, la main ou encore le cou – pour les en empêcher. La deuxième partie des instructions n'était pas non plus une partie de plaisir puisqu'elle consistait en la récolte des graines qui se trouvaient au pied du tronc de la Tentacula. Pour cela il fallait impérativement être deux : un élève qui distrayait la plante et l'autre qui récupérait en vitesse les graines.

- Mince elle m'a eu ! s'exclama James, énervé.  
Sa plante à lui et Kali l'avait coupé avec l'une de ses tentacules à la figure.  
- Viens on va te soigner, dit Kali en reposant le filet sur leur plante avant de se diriger vers la trousse de premiers soins au fond de la salle de classe.  
Elle ouvrit la trousse, prit la potion désinfectante en déposa sur la joue de James, attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de petites bulles, puis la nettoya et lui mit un léger pansement aux vertus magiques.  
- Et voilà, comme neuf ! conclut-elle en l'embrassant brièvement sur les lèvres.  
Lily plus loin fit la grimace et la jeune fille s'en réjouit.

Il était dix heures et James commençait à stresser. Il attendait Lily dans la salle commune pour la leçon de potions qu'elle devait lui donner. Les autres étaient partis étudier dans le parc comme à leur habitude. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Lily descendit de son dortoir avec des bouquins et ce qui semblait être son nécessaire à potion.  
- Le professeur Slughorn nous a permis d'utiliser une des salles des cachots, dit-elle en agitant un trousseau de clés dans sa main.  
- D'accord, dit James en suivant la rousse qui passait déjà le portrait de la grosse dame.  
Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la salle de cours mise à leur disposition.  
- On va essayer de refaire la dernière potion que l'on a dû faire l'année passée : le philtre de Mort Vivante. C'est une potion somnifère également appelée la Goutte du Mort vivant et son antidote est la potion Wiggenweld, lui rappela Lily et vu la tête de James ça n'était pas du luxe. On va commencer par la liste des ingrédients, proposa-t-elle.  
Elle sortit son Manuel avancé de préparation des potions et l'ouvrit à la page 10.  
- Alors, on a besoin : de racines de valériane, de fève soporifique, de racine d'asphodèle, indiqua Lily.  
James récupérait les ingrédients dans l'armoire de Slughorn au fur et à mesure que la préfète les énonçait.  
- Voilà ! Alors les deux premiers ingrédients – elle montra la valériane et la fève soporifique – vont nous servir à fabriquer ce que l'on appelle l'infusion d'armoise. Voyons voir, dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ah oui ! Une fois que l'eau du chaudron boue à gros bouillon, ajouter les racines de valériane coupées grossièrement puis mélanger lentement la potion trois fois dans le sens des aiguille d'une montre. Bon, je te regarde !  
James alluma le chaudron et pendant ce temps, entreprit de couper les racines.  
- Non attends ! objecta Lily. Tu ne coupes pas les bonnes racines !  
- Ah d'accord, grommela James en se disant que ça commençait bien.  
Une fois qu'il eut fini de couper les racines adéquates, il voulut les mettre dans le chaudron mais là encore Lily l'arrêta d'un geste.  
- Il doit y avoir de grosses bulles avant que tu puisses les ajouter, dit-elle.  
- Ok, répondit James.  
Il patienta et pendant ce temps la préfète lut la suite à voix haute :  
- Laisser la potion reposer la potion dix minutes avant de baisser la température jusqu'à ce que le liquide ne fasse plus que de légers clapotis. Récolter le contenu de cinq fèves soporifiques et les verser dans le chaudron petit à petit tout en remuant énergiquement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, lut-elle. Tu peux rajouter les racines puis mélanger maintenant, l'informa-t-elle.  
- Ok, comme ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant sa manière de mélanger la potion.  
- Parfait ! dit-elle avec un sourire qui fit faire un bond à l'estomac de James. Maintenant on laisse reposer et on s'occupe des fèves.  
Elle tendit à James un bol et un couteau plat pour réaliser la deuxième partie de la potion.  
- Tu réussiras à obtenir plus de liquide si tu appuies de cette manière, lui apprit Lily en repositionnant doucement les mains du jeune homme. Voilà maintenant tu peux baisser la température du chaudron et attendre que la surface crépite légèrement. Après cette étape la potion devrait prendre couleur cassis.  
James exécuta les instructions, et à sa grande surprise la potion avait la couleur requise.  
- Wow ! Cool ! S'exclama James.  
- Maintenant on doit attendre une autre dizaine de minutes avant d'ajouter les racines d'asphodèle réduite en poudre fine.  
Elle ramena un mortier et laissa James s'occuper des racines.  
- C'est assez fin ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- Oui ! confirma Lily. Tu n'auras pas besoin de mélanger par contre quand tu auras rajouté la poudre. Tu dois la laisser se diffuser. Et si ta potion est réussie, au bout de cinq minutes, elle prendra une couleur très pale.  
James rajouta la poudre au bon moment et attendit. Il fut content du résultat car pour la première fois, il avait réussi une potion !  
- Bravo ! le félicita la rousse.  
- Merci ! dit James en la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant.

Il la raccompagna à la tour des Gryffondors et se permit de lui embrasser la joue avant de partir. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est qu'une fois le dos tourné Lily toucha sa joue là où il avait posé ses lèvres et sourit béatement.

- Alors ? demanda Kali, une fois qu'il les avait rejoints sous leur arbre fétiche.  
- Ca s'est passé on ne peut mieux ! répondit James gaiement.  
- Ça t'est monté à la tête et c'est pour ça que tu parles comme un livre ? demanda Sirius avec sa franchise légendaire.  
Pour toute réponse, son ami lui tendit le majeur.  
- L'écoute pas, dit Kali en posant sa tête sur les genoux de Remus et en fermant les yeux.  
- J'y crois pas qu'on mangera seulement à treize heure, se lamenta Peter.  
- Et le prix de la phrase hors sujet est attribué à – roulement de tambour – Peter ! se moqua Sirius.  
Pour le coup, il se prit un coup de pied dans le tibia.  
- Aïe ! Va falloir que tu arrêtes ça Peter ! protesta le brun.  
- Pour une fois j'ai rien dit ! intervint Kali. J'ai dû penser tellement fort… plaisanta-t-elle.  
- Hilarant… ironisa Sirius, tandis que les autres riaient franchement.

Comme un fait exprès, le cours théorique de défense contre les forces du mal passa à une lenteur mettant à rudes épreuves l'estomac affamé des élèves. Kali et James s'étaient mis à jouer au pendu sous le regard réprobateur de Remus et de Sirius. Le premier pensait qu'il était préférable d'écouter son professeur en classe et le second était déçu d'être positionné trop loin pour pouvoir jouer également.

- Vous n'avez rien écouté au cours ! les sermonna Remus alors que James se servait généreusement de la salade de riz.  
- Mus, s'il te plait… dit Kali en lui faisant ses yeux de cockers. En plus, ce prof lit carrément le livre, plaida-t-elle.

- C'est pas faux… lui accorda son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs pourquoi vous n'en avez pas profité pour continuer « votre mission » ?

- Par qu'on est sensé la finir demain, répondit Kali comprenant que « la mission » était rendre jalouse Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef et l'élue du cœur de James Potter.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai, ça ne vous va pas faire bizarre ? s'enquit Peter.  
- Si, confirma la jeune fille tandis que James hochait la tête.  
- Je pourrais prendre la relève… proposa Sirius.  
Sous la table Kali toucha le pied de Peter avec le sien et il comprit le signal.  
- Mais non ! s'exclama Sirius en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.  
- De toute façon il y a déjà quelqu'un pour prendre la relève ! affirma Kali avec un clin d'œil.  
- Qui ? demandèrent Sirius, Peter et James à l'unisson.  
Remus, ne dit rien mais son air était clairement interrogateur.  
- Vous le saurez assez tôt, rigola-t-elle avant de continuer de manger sa salade de riz.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours de l'après midi – soins aux créatures magiques – James ralentit pour se retrouver au même niveau que Kali, laissant les autres prendre de l'avance. La jeune fille le regarda, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il sans préambules.  
- Comment ça qui ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.

- Qui va me « remplacer » ? précisa-t-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Personne, répondit-elle en riant. C'était pour avoir la paix avec Sirius.  
- Ah ok, dit-il soudain plus léger. Je me disais bien que j'étais irremplaçable…  
Ce qui lui valut une tape de la part de Kali.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le petit attroupement qui se trouvait en bordure de la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, ils virent le professeur Brûlopot dans un petit enclos entouré par ce qui ressemblait à de grandes tortues.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Crabes de Feu, commença le professeur. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ces animaux ont l'apparence de grosses tortues, continua-t-il tandis que les élèves prenaient des notes. Leur carapace est incrustée de pierres précieuses, c'est pourquoi on les trouve généralement au niveau d'une longue zone côtière des Fidji qui a été transformée en réserve pour les protéger de la convoitise des Moldus et de sorciers peu scrupuleux.

Le professeur Brûlopot fit une pause dans son récit pour que les élèves aient bien le temps de tout noter avant de reprendre :  
- Le plus important à savoir sur les Crabes de Feu, c'est que lorsqu'on les attaque, ils projettent des flammes contre leur agresseur qui jaillissent de la partie postérieure de leur corps. Le Crabe de Feu peut devenir un animal de compagnie. Toutefois sa possession est soumise à une autorisation spéciale accordée par le ministère de la magie.

- Qui voudrait pour animal de compagnie une bête capable de te carboniser ? murmura Sirius à Kali, incrédule.  
La jeune fille pouffa de rire, totalement d'accord avec lui.

Silvanus Brûlopot était un professeur excentrique, sympathique et aimé des élèves. Il était réellement passionné des créatures magiques, cependant avait la fâcheuse tendance à sous-estimer les créatures les plus dangereuses. Pour preuve, lors de la deuxième année de Kali à Poudlard, il provoqua un grave incendie dans la Grande Salle après avoir enchanté un Serpencendre pour lui faire jouer le rôle du Ver dans une représentation théâtrale du célèbre conte « La Fontaine de la bonne fortune ».

- Lors de ce cours, reprit le professeur, le but sera nourrir et nettoyer un Crabe de Feu sans subir de brûlures graves. Ces animaux aiment la salade et les petits insectes, vous en trouverez à gauche de l'enclos, les informa-t-il. A droite vous trouverez la potion de lustrage ainsi que des chiffons. Mettez-vous par deux et choisissez un animal.

Les élèves se mirent par paire et allèrent chercher le nécessaire pour s'occuper de leur Crabe de Feu. James et Kali choisirent un magnifique spécimen dont la carapace était essentiellement composée de rubis. Ils proposèrent à leur animal les deux types de nourriture mais celui-ci préférait la laitue. Kali s'amusait à caresser doucement la tête du Crabe de Feu pendant qu'il mangeait ce que l'animal appréciait de toute évidence. Ensuite le binôme commença à lustrer lentement sa carapace. Ils s'appliquaient pour ne pas faire de mal à l'animal.

Soudain tout se passa très vite. Anna, une élève de leur maison qui se trouvait juste derrière eux, marcha sur la patte de son animal. Ce dernier pour se défendre projeta une flamme droit sur la jeune fille qui s'écarta vivement. Kali mit une demi-seconde à comprendre que la tête James se trouvait donc directement sur la trajectoire du jet de flamme. Elle se jeta sur lui pour le pousser, lui évitant la brûlure. Cependant le bras de la brune fut touché de plein fouet.

- Aaaaaaaaah ! cria-t-elle en retenant à peine ses larmes.  
- Kali ! cria James à son tour.  
- Je suis désolée ! s'excusa Anna.  
- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, tout de suite ! ordonna le professeur Brûlopot tandis que Kali pleurait silencieusement, n'ayant pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.  
- Je l'accompagne ! proposèrent James et Remus en même temps.  
- Allez-y Mr Lupin, accepta le professeur.

Remus se précipita à l'infirmerie laissant un James à l'air inquiet et coupable.

Le préfet arriva enfin à l'infirmerie et entra sans frapper. La douleur de Kali était maintenant au-delà des larmes : en effet elle avait tenté de tenir son bras blessé mais sa main s'était enfoncée dans la chair brûlée. Remus en avait été silencieusement horrifié. Il appela Mme Pomfresh qui devait sans doute se trouver dans son bureau.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le bras gravement brûlé de la jeune fille. Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle tout en fouillant au milieu des flacons et bocaux de son armoire.  
- On étudiait les Crabes de Feu en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, expliqua Remus tout en installant Kali sur un lit, et une élève a marché sur la patte de son Crabe qui s'est défendu en lançant des flammes.  
- Non mais vraiment, quelle idée d'étudier les Crabes de Feu ! s'emporta l'infirmière.  
Elle trouva le bocal quelle cherchait : il était rempli d'une épaisse pâte orange. Elle en étala généreusement sur le bras de la jeune fille puis le recouvra d'un bandage.  
- Vous devrez conserver le bandage au moins jusqu'à demain pour laisser le temps à l'onguent de faire son effet, expliqua-t-elle. Vous viendrez me voir dans la matinée pour que je vous l'enlève et vérifier l'état de votre bras. Buvez ça, dit-elle en lui tendant un verre contenant un liquide violet. C'est une potion antidouleur. Vous aurez toujours mal mais de façon moins intense.  
Kali avala la potion d'une traite. La douleur se calma, moins lancinante mais toujours présente. Remus prit place aux pieds de la jeune fille, Mme Pomfresh les ayant autorisés à rester le reste de l'après-midi à l'infirmerie.

Une heure et demie plus tard, alors que la jeune fille s'était endormie, une voix fit sursauter Remus :  
- Je viens voir Kali Allen, informa la voix de James.  
- Très bien, mais soyez calme, accepta Mme Pomfresh.  
James entra dans la salle des patients et se dirigea vers le seul lit dont les rideaux avaient été fermés pour plus d'intimité.  
- Elle va bien ? demanda James à son ami.  
- Oui, elle a encore mal mais c'est mieux, répondit ce dernier.  
James s'allongea à coté de Kali avant de la prendre dans ses bras, en prenant garde à ne pas toucher son bras. Ce geste réveilla doucement Kali qui pensa tout d'abord que ça devait être Remus. Cependant, la manière dont ces bras la tenaient était différente de celle de son meilleur ami.  
- James ? demanda la jeune fille.  
- Oui ? répondit ce dernier.  
- Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'as pas été brûlé ?  
- Non, grâce à toi, dit-il. Mais à cause de moi, toi tu as été gravement brûlée… continua-t-il en ne pouvant retenir le tremblement de sa voix.  
- Hé, ça n'est pas de ta faute ! le contredit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. En plus je vais beaucoup mieux, affirma-t-elle en tentant de s'asseoir.  
- Non, ma puce. Tu dois rester allongée, l'informa Remus. Ce sont les ordres de Mme Pomfresh.  
- Oui mais je commence à avoir des fourmis, plaida-t-elle.  
- Où ça ? demanda le préfet.  
- Dans les jambes.  
Remus se mit à masser les dites jambes en de lents mouvements circulaires.  
- Ah merci Mus… dit-elle en se reposant sur James.  
- Tu dois garder ça combien de temps ? demanda James en montrant son bandage.  
- Je l'enlève demain dans la matinée, répondit-elle. C'est l'infirmière qui va me l'enlever car elle veut vérifier l'état de mon bras, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne sens plus la douleur à présent.  
- Je t'accompagnerai, affirma le jeune homme.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé, dit Kali.  
- Je sais, mais j'en ai envie, la rassura-t-il.  
- D'accord dans ce cas, accepta la brune en l'enlaçant.  
James l'enlaça en retour. Cela, combiné aux massages de Remus et Kali se rendormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, elle se sentit désorientée.  
- Tu es à l'infirmerie, lui dit doucement James en lui caressant les cheveux pour la rassurer.  
- Où es Remus ? demanda-t-elle, cherchant son meilleur ami des yeux.  
- Il doit être en train de manger. Je lui ai dit que je resterai avec toi, expliqua-t-il.  
- Ah, dit-elle légèrement déçue.  
- Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? demanda-t-il déçu lui aussi.  
- Non, non, refusa Kali. Reste. Merci d'être là, ajouta-t-elle se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait peut-être blessé.  
Le cœur de Kali se serra à cette idée. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait vexé parce qu'elle voulait voir Remus plutôt que lui.  
- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser, s'excusa-t-elle.  
- C'est rien, je comprends, dit-il en lui embrassant le front. Il est ton meilleur ami, moi je ne suis que… je ne sais pas ce que je suis pour toi, d'ailleurs, termina-t-il perplexe.  
- Je ne sais pas non plus, avoua-t-elle. Mais en quelques jours tu es devenu important pour moi. Cette « mission » nous aura rapprochés, je pense.

- Ça a va me faire drôle de plus être ton faux petit ami… avoua James en riant.  
- A moi aussi. Lily a de la chance, dit-elle en souriant.  
- Tu penses ? demanda-t-il surpris.  
- Bien sûr ! J'aimerai que quelqu'un soit aussi fou de moi que tu l'es de Lily, dit-elle tristement.  
- C'est sûr que tu trouveras, la rassura-t-il.  
- Tu parles ! rigola Kali.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit-il.  
- Laisse tomber, James. J'ai pas envie d'en parler, éluda la jeune fille. Serre-moi dans tes bras s'il te plait.

James accepta sans poser de question. Premièrement parce qu'il sentait que Kali en avait vraiment besoin et deuxièmement parce qu'il en avait envie. Il repensa à la nuit passée puis sa respiration s'accéléra et une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveilla…  
- Euh… fit Kali en s'éloignant, sentant quelque chose se durcir contre son ventre.  
- Désolée, s'excusa James. J'ai un peu de mal à me contrôler aussi quand tu es trop près de moi…  
- C'est rien, ça ne me dérange pas… le rassura-t-elle en se rapprochant, reprenant sa place contre James. Je dirai même que ça me fait réagir moi aussi, avoua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
- Ne dit pas des choses comme ça, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-elle, embrassant la main qui la caressait.  
- Par ce que le peu de contrôle que j'ai partirait en fumée, répondit James franchement. Hum, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser…  
- Rien ne t'en empêche… dit-elle en se frottant légèrement contre lui.  
- Arrête, ça me rend fou… En plus tu es sensé te reposer… protesta-t-il faiblement avant de céder et de l'embrasser lentement et langoureusement.  
Il s'arrêta pour reprendre un peu le contrôle de lui-même, mais Kali n'était pas de cet avis.  
- Non continues, demanda-t-elle en le rapprochant d'elle à nouveau et l'embrassant à nouveau.

- Hum, on devrait s'arrêter, dit James entre deux baisers.  
- Oui, confirma-t-elle sans s'arrêter pour autant.  
Le baiser prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Kali était presque au-dessus de James et caressait lentement son torse. Elle ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi elle était à l'infirmerie… James, lui en profita pour passer l'une de ses mains sur les fesses de la brune qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Ce petit bruit eu un effet fou sur James qui se sentit devenir encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà. La jeune fille le sentit et décida de frotter doucement la bosse à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

- Oh… s'exclama-t-il surpris, sa voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Le jeune homme se dit que c'était décidemment une bonne chose que les rideaux de l'infirmerie soient insonorisés. Tandis qu'elle continuait sa douce torture, il laissa remonter sa main le long du corps de Kali jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il caressa avec douceur. Il fut récompensé par un soupir de contentement. Il décida d'embrasser la jeune fille dans le cou tout en continuant ses attentions et elle les siennes. Puis, Kali pressa une nouvelle fois son bassin contre l'érection de James et s'en fut trop pour lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en se libérant dans son pantalon. Une fois qu'il eut repris un peu ses esprits, il se lança un sort de nettoyage.

- C'était wow… J'ai un peu de mal à m'en remettre, avoua James dont le souffle court déclencha les rires de Kali.

- Maintenant, tu devras me rendre la pareille… dit-elle plus sérieusement.

- Quand tu veux, dit-il en la regardant rougir.

Kali prit soudainement conscience qu'elle en avait vraiment envie. Mais cela ne servait à rien puisque tout cela avait commencé pour rendre jalouse la fille que James aimait… Ce constat lui fit plus de mal que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle essaya de masquer son trouble.

- On devrait retourner à la salle commune, balbutia-t-elle.

- Euh… d'accord, accepta-t-il un peu perdu par le brusque changement d'ambiance.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie en saluant Mme Pomfresh, se dirigeant vers leur salle commune. Une fois arrivés, ils trouvèrent Remus en train de lire dans un fauteuil près du feu.

- Je meurs de faim… s'exclama Kali, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle n'avait pas dîné.

- Je t'ai gardé un peu de quiche, des petits légumes et de la tarte aux pommes, dit Remus.

- T'es vraiment le meilleur… lança la brune en prenant les victuailles et s'asseyant sur les genoux son meilleur ami.

James eut l'étrange envie de frapper le préfet au visage. Fort. Il secoua la tête pour éloigner ces mauvaises pensées.

Remus, lui, était troublé. Il sentait beaucoup trop l'odeur de James sur Kali et se demandait ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire tous les deux. Réflexion faite, il ne préférait rien savoir, sans quoi il aurait probablement envie d'étrangler son meilleur ami.

- Hum, c'est tellement bon… affirma Kali en se léchant les doigts de façon indécente.

James faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

- On peut monter dans le dortoir maintenant ? demanda-t-il pour faire diversion.

- Oui, c'est bon j'ai terminé ! accepta la jeune fille.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le dortoir des garçons. Kali partit dans la salle de bain se changer, puis revint vêtue d'un long t-shirt de Remus et Sirius la siffla.

- Wow, t'es carrément sex ! s'exclama-t-il. Malgré ta blessure de guerre, ajouta-t-il en riant

- T'es lourd Patmol, se plaignit James en lui lançant un oreiller.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? le provoqua son meilleur ami.

- Arrête ! répondit-il en essayant de s'empêcher de regarder la jeune fille.

Sirius lui ne se gênait pas le moins du monde. Il se leva et alla à la rencontre de Kali.

- Qu'est-ce que tu.. ? demanda celle-ci.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il lui prit la main et la fit tourner et la ramena à elle. D'ailleurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attitude désinvolte du garçon.

- Patmol ! s'énerva James.  
Celui-ci l'ignora superbement et continua à faire danser la jeune fille.

- Alors puisque demain tu ne « sortira » plus avec Cornedrue ici présent, et que je suis sûr qu'en vérité il n'y a personne d'autre… Est-ce que tu vas m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

- C'est d'accord ! dit-elle en riant.

Il la remercia et lui fit un baisemain, ce qui fit encore plus rire Kali. Sirius pouvait être très charmant quand il s'y mettait. Alors pour rentrer dans son jeu, elle lui fit une petite courbette en pliant les genoux et fit semblant de relever une robe qu'elle ne portait pas. Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rire.

- Par contre, je ne sais pas danser ! le prévint-elle

- C'est par ce que tu n'as jamais eu un bon meneur, affirma-t-il sûr de lui.

- On verra ça, répliqua-t-elle amusée.

Elle se coucha dans le lit de Remus et souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde. Elle se mit sur le ventre et son ami posa son bras dans le bas de son dos. Kali était littéralement épuisée, et elle ne mit pas longtemps à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous me dites ça par review ? **

**Petite précision : **

**- Crédits : les passage sur la tentacula vénéneuse, Silvanius Brulôpot ainsi que sur le Crabe de Feu ont été retirés du Wiki Harry Potter. Et quelques informations sur la goutte du mort vivant ont été glanées sur l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter (EHP). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 !**

**Comme d'habitude, un petit préambule :**

**- Merci à mangas-addict pour avoir ajouté mon histoire dans ses alertes ainsi que dans ses favoris -)**

**- Réponse à Sunshine :**

**Merci pour ta review qui, comme d'habitude, m'a fait très plaisir (si, si !). **

**Et oui c'est vrai qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Lily qui souffre héhé ! **

**C'est vrai que le couple James/Lily est quasiment inévitable (d'ailleurs sans eux il n'y aurait pas d'Harry Potter !) mais j'aime m'amuser avec leur dynamique !**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius aura son rôle à jouer, mais je n'en dirai pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise (bonne ou mauvaise…) !**

**Encore merci pour ton soutien et tes compliments !**

**- Dernière chose : bonne lecture et laisser plein de review ! Votre avis compte pour moi et j'aimerais vraiment savoir si ce que j'écris en vaut la peine !**

- Kali ? l'appela une voix douce, la réveillant doucement.  
- Je veux pas me lever, affirma-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Remus.

- Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie, lui rappela la voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de James.

- J'irai plus tard avec Mus, éluda la jeune fille la tête toujours dans le cou de son meilleur ami.

- Non j'ai dit que j'y allais avec toi ! répliqua-t-il.

- Kali, tu dois y aller ! renchérit Remus.

- Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi… protesta la brune.

Soudain deux bras puissants la soulevèrent du lit pour la mettre debout sur le sol froid. Elle lança un regard noir au propriétaire des dits bras avant d'abandonner et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. En trainant les pieds. James et Remus se moquèrent de son évidente mauvaise humeur.

L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, c'est pourquoi elle décida de rester plus longtemps sous la douche et d'en profiter pour laver ses cheveux. Elle dû tout de même faire attention à ne pas mouiller son bandage.

Elle sortit enfin de la cabine et trouva la pièce remplie de buée. Elle attrapa une serviette propre dans laquelle elle enroba ses cheveux pour les sécher. Comme toujours, elle avait oublié que les garçons n'avaient pas de sèche-cheveux et elle détestait avoir les cheveux humides. Tant pis elle n'avait pas le choix de toute manière. Elle récupéra la serviette pour se ressuyer le corps avant de l'entourer autour d'elle car bien évidemment elle avait également oublié ses vêtements qui étaient encore dans la chambre.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la petite commode de Remus où elle savait qu'elle avait un de ses uniformes. Elle fouilla quelques minutes avant de le trouver puis retourna dans la salle de bain. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit Sirius qui commençait à se déshabiller pour se glisser sous la douche.

- Sirius j'avais pas fini ! protesta-t-elle. Je dois encore m'habiller !

Le brun ne répondit pas, continuant de se déshabiller. Elle sortit énervée de la salle de bain, son uniforme à la main, et s'assit sur le lit de Sirius en ruminant.

- Pourquoi tu t'es pas habillée ? demanda James en regardant – discrètement le croyait-il – les jambes de Kali.

- Parce que ton crétin de meilleur ami est rentré dans la salle de bain pendant que j'étais sortie prendre mon uniforme, expliqua-t-elle.

Soudain elle eut une idée. Elle referma les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Sirius, ôta la serviette puis s'habilla tant bien que mal, mouillant par la même occasion les draps. Bien fait ! pensa-t-elle. Elle rouvrit les rideaux puis alla mettre sa serviette dans la salle de bain. Sirius, nu sous l'eau chaude, ne fit aucune remarque même quand la jeune fille le regarda du coin de l'œil en repartant vers le dortoir.

- On peut y aller, James ! dit-elle une fois revenue.

- Ok, répondit ce dernier un peu surpris de l'audace de Kali.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune des Gryffondors, gagnant le dédale des couloirs qui allaient les mener à l'infirmerie. Soudain, la jeune fille poussa James derrière une tapisserie pour se cacher d'une silhouette qu'elle avait reconnue immédiatement.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on se cache ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce qu'il y a Justin et qu'il me colle à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Ça va être pire quand il saura qu'on ne sort plus ensemble… expliqua-t-elle.

- Je peux le frapper, si tu veux… proposa James sérieusement.

Et quand il pensait que Kali avait failli faire l'amour avec lui, il avait vraiment envie de le frapper. Fort. Très fort. Il avait l'impression d'être jaloux, mais c'était ridicule non ?

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu le frappes, rigola-t-elle. Je pense qu'il est parti, dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras pour qu'ils sortent de leur cachette.

Mais James lui attrapa la main, l'attira à lui et la plaqua doucement contre le mur. Il se mit devant elle, faisant barrage avec son corps.

- James… on ne doit plus faire ça, lui rappela-t-elle.

Il ne l'écouta pas et prit possession de ses lèvres. Kali ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser. Mais elle y mit fin rapidement.

- Pourquoi tu me repousses ? demanda-t-il frustré.

- Parce que ça dérape à chaque fois, répondit-elle. Et aussi parce que tu vas probablement sortir avec Lily, donc on devrait arrêter. Définitivement.

- Mais je dois encore te rendre la pareille, lui rappela-t-il en faisant référence à ce qui c'était passé à l'infirmerie.

- Oublie ça, d'accord ? lui dit-elle doucement.

- Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir oublier un truc pareil… avoua-t-il.

- Eh bien tu n'as pas le choix, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. On peut aller à l'infirmerie maintenant, s'il te plait ? demanda la jeune fille en reprenant son ton de voix habituel.

- Oui, pardon, j'avais presque oublié, s'excusa James.

Kali et lui arrivèrent finalement à l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh s'occupa d'elle. Elle lui enleva son bandage ainsi que la pâte orange. Ensuite, elle lui nettoya rapidement le bras. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs abîmé : on voyait les traces de brûlures.

- Par Merlin, ça va rester comme ça ? demanda Kali.

- Non on peut légèrement améliorer avec les onguents, expliqua l'infirmière.

- Comment ça légèrement ?

- Votre bras ne retrouvera jamais totalement son aspect d'avant, répondit-elle.

- C'est pas vrai ! se désola Kali.

- On va déjà voir ce que ça donne avec l'onguent… dit doucement James pour tenter de la calmer. Et puis, tu es belle quoi qu'il arrive, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

Kali lui sourit à son tour tandis que Mme Pomfresh lui appliquait l'onguent, tentant de le faire pénétrer dans la peau de sa patiente qui finit par grimacer de douleur.

- Bon voilà, vous pouvez partir Miss Allen. Vous appliquerez ça matin et soir pendant une semaine, informa-t-elle sa patiente.

- D'accord, merci, dit Kali avant de se lever et partir.

- Alors ? demanda Remus, alors que Kali et James les avait rejoint à la table des Gryffondors.

Pour toute réponse Kali releva la manche de sa robe de sorcier pour lui montrer son bras. Remus et Peter firent la grimace.

- Ça n'est pas si moche que ça, intervint Sirius.

Kali lui fit un grand sourire. Son moral ayant remonté en flèche, elle entama donc ses œufs au bacon avec appétit. Les maraudeurs mangeaient eux aussi quand une grande blonde vint à leur niveau pour s'arrêter devant James.

- Il parait que tu ne sors plus avec elle, gloussa-t-elle en montrant Kali de la tête comme si elle était une tâche de boue sur ses chaussures.

Le faux couple était déconcerté. Comment pouvait-elle déjà être au courant ?

- Euh, c'est vrai… confirma James, hésitant.

- Alors, j'ai ma chance ? demanda la fille avec espoir.

- Non, dit James. Désolé.

La blonde repartit en baissant la tête, déçue.

- Comment a-t-elle su ? questionna James.

- C'est moi, expliqua Sirius avec un sourire Colgate. Je l'ai dit à Melinda Warrick et elle a dû le dire à tout Poudlard.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kali, délaissant ses œufs. C'est pas vrai, Justin ne vas pas me lâcher… dit-elle désespérée.

- Pourquoi tu l'envoie pas se faire voir ? demanda James, en jetant un œil mauvais à la table des Serdaigles.

- J'arrête pas de le faire mais c'est comme si je lançais un boomerang, répliqua-t-elle. Je vous laisse, je vous retrouve en cours, annonça-t-elle en se levant.

Kali attrapa son sac, le jeta sur son épaule et sortit presque en courant de la grande salle. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle savait que Justin n'irait pas la chercher. Et puis de toute façon elle devait faire ses soixante centimètres de parchemin sur les Manticore.

Arrivée, à la bibliothèque, elle remarqua qu'il y avait plus de gens qu'elle ne le pensait qui travaillaient pendant le petit déjeuner. Elle chercha des yeux une table libre, mais n'en trouva aucune. Finalement, elle se dirigea à une table de deux où se trouvait un Poufsouffle de septième année lui semblait-il.

- Ça te dérange, si je m'assois ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Non, pas du tout ! répondit le Poufsouffle en quittant son livre des yeux pour la regarder.

Quand il la reconnut, il voulut lui poser une question mais la garda pour lui car après réflexion c'était plutôt indiscret.

- Merci, dit Kali en posant son sac sur la table avant de partir chercher des livres pour son devoir de DCFM.

Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et le Poufsouffle était de nouveau concentré sur son livre. Kali le détailla : il avait les cheveux châtain, des yeux verts d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir quelques instants plutôt et une carrure assez athlétique bien qu'elle ne se rappela pas de l'avoir vu jouer au Quidditch. Elle termina son examen avec les quelques taches de rousseurs discrètes qu'il avait sur le nez. Elle s'assit et ouvrit son livre des créatures dangereuses au chapitre des Manticores. Elle sortit un parchemin, son encrier ainsi qu'une plume et commença à relever les informations importantes :

- La Manticore est un animal extrêmement dangereux. Elle possède une tête humaine, un corps de lion et une queue de scorpion, écrit-elle. Bien que très intelligente, la Manticore est classée comme un animal par le ministère de la Magie. Elle a la faculté de tenir un discours intelligent mais ne peut s'empêcher d'essayer de dévorer tout humain qui passe à sa portée. La Manticore a la réputation de…

Kali cessa d'écrire car elle se sentit que quelqu'un la fixait. Elle releva la tête et vit que c'était son compagnon de table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu es bien la copine de James Potter, non ? l'interrogea le Poufsouffle.

- Etait, répondit-elle. Mais oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pourquoi « était » ? s'enquit-il.

- Et pourquoi réponds-tu à mes questions par des questions ? éluda-t-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas répondre ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce qu'on a rompu, voilà pourquoi… Et toi tu vas me répondre : pourquoi cette question ?

- Désolé pour ta rupture, dit-il l'air pas désolé du tout. Parce que Potter m'avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, expliqua-t-il.

- Comment ça ? demanda Kali complètement perdue.

- Je voulais que tu sois ma petite amie, clarifia-t-il. Mais le jour où j'ai voulu te le demander je t'ai vu l'embrasser. De façon très provoquante d'ailleurs…

- Pourquoi me parler de cela maintenant ? demanda-t-elle les joues légèrement rouges.

- Parce que j'avais entendu la rumeur que vous n'étiez plus ensemble… avoua-t-il honnête. C'est trop tôt pour que tu aies un nouveau petit copain ?

- Tu ne manques pas d'audace, toi… avoua-t-elle. Pardon de te demander ça, mais comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Nathan Jacobs, répondit-il pas vexé pour un sous.

- Eh bien, Nathan, donne-moi une raison pour sortir avec toi… le défia-t-elle amusée.

- Je vais même t'en donner plusieurs. Premièrement, je suis gentil, drôle et fidèle. Deuxièmement, je suis bien plus mignon que James Potter. Et troisièmement, tu n'auras pas à te cacher de Justin Stingley durant le reste de ta scolarité, énonça-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux à faire fondre la banquise.

Kali ne put s'empêcher de rire bruyamment et s'attira un regard courroucé de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire acariâtre.

- Je t'avais dit que j'étais drôle, murmura-t-il.

- C'est vrai, concéda la jeune fille en riant toujours. Et je t'accorde que tu es plutôt mignon.

- Merci, dit Nathan en baissant brièvement la tête. Alors, que penses-tu de ma proposition ?

- Je ne sais pas… ça ne fait pas très sérieux de sortir avec quelqu'un le lendemain de sa rupture avec son petit ami, expliqua Kali.

Surtout quand on en était encore amoureuse, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

- Oui, certes. Mais tu n'es sorti avec lui que quelques jours, avança-t-il.

- C'est pas faux, dit-elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Je suis désolée mais je dois te dire non. Pour l'instant en tout cas, ajouta-t-elle car Nathan était carrément canon.

- Alors on peut devenir amis le temps que tu succombes à mon charme ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en riant.

- Tu commences les cours à quelle heure ? demanda-t-il.

- A dix heures répondit-elle.

- On a le temps de se balader, alors ! se réjouit-il avant de se lever et de ranger ses affaires.

Kali fit de même et ils sortirent de la bibliothèque ensemble.

- Tu veux aller où ? s'enquit Nathan.

- Dans le parc, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc sous les regards ahuris des autres élèves se demandant surement ce que faisait la petite amie de James Potter avec un autre garçon. Kali décida, une fois n'est pas coutume, de se laisser aller et de ne pas faire attention à ce que les autres allaient penser. Ils s'étaient mis près du lac et Kali avait retiré ses chaussettes et ses chaussures et avait plongé ses pieds dans l'eau glaciale du lac. Nathan, lui, était assis les jambes tendues devant lui et en appui sur ses bras, posés sur l'herbe derrière lui.

- Tu es folle, tu le sais ça ! lança-t-il en montrant du doigt ses pieds dans l'eau.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Parle-moi un peu de toi !

- Bien, j'ai eu dix-huit ans le mois passé. J'ai un frère jumeau qui a été réparti à Serdaigle, commença-t-il.

- C'est, vrai ? s'étonna Kali. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup ?

- Oui, sauf qu'il s'est teint les cheveux en blond et qu'il a un piercing à l'arcade, répondit Nathan. C'est lui le rebelle, précisa-t-il en riant. Il s'appelle Noah. A part cela, je me destine à une carrière de Médicomage.

- Moi aussi… lui confia la brune.

En fait, Kali avait trouvé sa vocation lorsque Remus s'était fait mordre par un loup garou. Elle n'avait que cinq ans mais elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était la veille… Elle se rappelait que les parents de son meilleur ami étaient dévastés et avaient testé tout ce qui était possible et inimaginable en passant des potions aux sortilèges, mais rien n'y fit. Il n'y a aucun remède contre la lycanthropie. Elle se souvint également qu'on l'avait - elle et ses autres amis - empêché de fréquenter Remus. Les autres avaient fini par oublier le discret petit garçon mais Kali n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Et un jour à force de persévérance on l'autorisa de nouveau à voir son ami, et on l'informa de son état. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait le mot « loup garou », elle l'entendait généralement quand ses parents voulaient lui faire peur pour l'empêcher de se balader dans la forêt. Cependant, jamais elle n'éprouva de peur envers Remus et lorsqu'elle avait vu son regard inquiet elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et ne l'avait plus quitté.

- Ça va ? lui demanda une voix qui lui paraissait lointaine.

Kali revint au présent et sourit à Nathan.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! le rassura-t-elle. Et à part Noah, tu as d'autre frères et sœurs ? Et tes parents que font-ils ?

- Il n'y que Noah et moi. Mon père travaille au ministère de la magie au département des catastrophes et accidents magiques, ce sont d'ailleurs ses histoires sur son travail qui m'ont donné l'envie de devenir Médicomage. Ma mère, elle, est briseuse de sort à Gringotts. Et toi ?

- Moi, je suis enfant unique. Mes parents sont décédés quand j'avais sept ans, l'informa Kali. Un bête accident de voiture.

- Oh pardon, je ne savais pas, s'excusa le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Ils étaient Moldus. Mon père était dentiste et ma mère infirmière. C'est un peu comme une guérisseuse, lui expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais qui est responsable de toi, alors ? demanda-t-il perplexe et curieux.

- J'ai était confiée à la garde de ma marraine, répondit-elle un peu plus gaie. C'est la mère de Remus Lupin. Tu dois le connaitre, non ?

- Evidemment, comme tout le monde à Poudlard. Et puis, on peut difficilement te voir sans lui, expliqua-t-il un brin jaloux.

- C'est sûr, confirma Kali inconsciente de la jalousie de Nathan. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle finalement en remarquant son air pincé.

- Eh bien c'est que, je me demande – comme tout le monde d'ailleurs – s'il y a ou déjà eu plus que de l'amitié entre toi et Lupin…

- Comment ça tout le monde ? s'exclama la jeune fille étonnée.

- Tu es tout le temps avec lui, vous vous câlinez souvent, tu t'assois sur ses genoux… Dois-je vraiment continuer la liste ? Bien que lorsque tu es sortie avec Potter vous étiez moins fusionnels, lui concéda-t-il.

Kali se retrouva quelques instants sans voix. Il fallait bien reconnaître que vu sous cet angle sa relation avec Remus paraissait ambigüe.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était à ce point-là… dit-elle franchement. Mais pour répondre à cette question – et à celle de tout le monde apparemment – non il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre moi et Remus.

- Si tu le dis… fit Nathan pas convaincu.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille en cours, lança la brune après plus d'une heure de conversation.

- D'accord, on se voit plus tard ? demanda-t-il incertain.

- Bien sûr ! confirma Kali en remettant ses chaussettes et ses chaussures.

Elle se leva, déposa un bisou sur la tête de Nathan avant de se diriger vers les serres de botanique.

Kali courut pour ne pas arriver en retard, mais le professeur Beery n'était pas encore arrivé. Les élèves étaient cependant déjà tous installés et elle constata que seule la place à coté de James était libre. Elle se dirigea donc vers le tabouret et s'assit. Elle fut aussitôt assaillie de questions par les quatre Maraudeurs.

- C'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte ? demanda Remus.

- Qu'est ce qui est vrai ? interrogea la jeune fille à son tour.

- Que tu m'as remplacé ! s'insurgea James.

- Par un Poufsouffle ? renchérit Sirius.

- Quel Poufsouffle ? demanda Peter complètement perdu.

- Oh ! On se calme ! s'énerva Kali.

Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle était à Poudlard et elle était toujours étonné de la vitesse à laquelle se propageait une rumeur. A fortiori quand elle concernait un des Maraudeurs.

- D'abord James, commença-t-elle tout bas, je ne t'ai pas remplacé puisqu'on ne sortait pas réellement ensemble…

- Oui mais… protesta James.

- Mais rien ! le coupa-t-elle fermement. Par contre je ne sors avec personne mais j'ai parlé – et uniquement parler – avec un Poufsouffle, il s'appelle Nathan Jacobs.

- Celui qui en pince pour toi depuis des années ? s'enquit Remus.

- Comment ça ? demandèrent James et Peter tandis que Sirius se contentait d'afficher un air intéressé.

- Tu le savais ? s'étonna Kali.

- Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! répondit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Désolé d'être en retard, s'excusa leur professeur interrompant la discussion. J'étais parti chercher ces merveilles !

Selon Kali ces plantes étaient loin d'être des merveilles, en tout cas physiquement parlant. Elles ressemblaient à de vulgaires souches aux branches noueuses. Néanmoins aucune des plantes présentées dans ce cours étaient ce qu'elles paraissaient être.

- Ceci est un Snargalouf, reprit monsieur Beery. Le Snargalouf est une plante carnivore. Contrairement à son apparence, cette plante est loin d'être passive puisqu'elle attaque à la moindre occasion. Elle utilise parfois ses longs tentacules hérissés d'épines pour se défendre et protéger une cavité qui renferme plusieurs gousses de couleur verte. Si l'on retire l'une de ses gousses, la plante se calme immédiatement. Ses tentacules se figent et disparaissent…

Génial se dit Kali… il n'aurait pas pu leur laisser un peu de répit après les Tentaculas ?

- Kali ! murmura James tout bas pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière feignit de ne pas l'entendre et continua d'écouter attentivement leur professeur.

- … d'après le livre Arbres carnivores du monde, les gousses de Snargalouf peuvent être ouvertes afin d'en extraire un jus, récita monsieur Beery. Le moyen le plus efficace est de les percer avec un objet pointu. À l'intérieur des gousses évoluent de petits tubercules de Snargalouf, semblables à des asticots verdâtres, expliqua-t-il.

Beurk ! pensa Kali. De mieux en mieux !

- Kali ! insista le brun.

Quand il vit que ses appels restaient sans réponse et que visiblement Kali l'ignorait, il décida de tester une autre approche. Il glissa sa jambe en direction de celle de son amie et la caressa de son pied. Il la vit se raidir et esquissa un sourire : elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si elle ne l'entendait pas à présent ! Elle tourna la tête lentement vers lui les sourcils froncés, preuve de son agacement.

- Quoi ? mima-t-elle avec ses lèvres.

Il rapprocha son tabouret du sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique réellement avec ce Jacobs ? demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Pourquoi, par le caleçon de Merlin, James se souciait de ses fréquentations ?

- Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Elle rapprocha son tabouret du sien avant de parler tout bas.

- On a fait l'amour passionnément dans le rayon éthique magique de la bibliothèque, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Pour le coup, James ne s'y attendait pas et ça lui fit un choc. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise et la mâchoire qui pendait.

- C'est pas vrai, crétin ! reprit-elle en constatant que James semblait la croire.

- Ah oui… hum, je m'en doutais… bredouilla ce dernier.

- Mais bien sûr… dit Kali pas convaincue.

- Monsieur Potter et Miss Allen ! Si vous n'êtes pas plus attentifs vous écoperez tous les deux d'une retenue ! intervint leur professeur.

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, James fixait le dos de Kali qui parlait en riant avec Remus. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait couchait avec ce Jacobs machin chose : on aurait dit qu'on lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre… Pourquoi ? Surement parce qu'il était très protecteur envers ses amis… Oui, ça devait être ça…

Ils étaient arrivés à leur table et mangeaient tous avec appétit excepté James qui ne faisait que jouer avec sa nourriture quand il sentit que quelqu'un tapotait son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lily.

- Salut James, commença-t-elle d'une voix timide. Je me demandais si tu voulais toujours qu'on se voit pour les potions.

- Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier une fois remis de sa surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ce soir après le diner ? proposa Lily, dont les joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges car elle avait capté l'attention des Maraudeurs au complet et de Kali.

- Ça me va, accepta James en hochant la tête.

- D'accord, alors… conclut-elle avant de retourner à sa place, entourée de ses amies.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que Lily ne pouvait plus les entendre, Kali se mit à parler.

- C'est génial ! dit-elle à James avec un enthousiasme forcé. Elle doit savoir qu'on est plus ensemble et elle va peut-être tenter quelque chose !

- Tu penses ? demanda James, pas convaincu du tout.

- Oui ! répondit-elle avec un sourire avant d'engloutir une patate.

- Kali a raison, renchérit Sirius. Tu vas enfin l'avoir ta Lily !

James sourit et commença enfin à manger réellement.

- On dirait que ça t'a redonné de l'appétit, lança Kali avec un clin d'œil.

Il esquissa un sourire avant de lui rendre son clin d'œil et de se remettre à manger.

**Vos impressions ? Sur la « rupture » James/Kali ? Sur le petit nouveau, Nathan ? Sur Lily ?**

**Dites-moi tout avec une petite review ^^**

**Crédit : je tiens mes infos sur le Snargalouf de Wiki Harry Potter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Quelques remerciements s'imposent !**

**- à Heroine Isn't cocaine pour avoir ajouté ma fiction de ses histoires à suivre !**

**- à ****mangas-addict****, ****Avalon Callahan**** et Allison pour leur review !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**- mangas-addict****, ****Avalon Callahan je vous ai déjà répondu par PM.**

**- Allison : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise tant ainsi que mon personnage ^^ J'espère que la suite te conviendra et que tu continueras à me faire part de tes impressions ! **

**Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture ! **

Le petit groupe de Gryffondors se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours de l'après-midi : potions. Arrivés aux cachots, Kali gagna sa place en trainant les pieds. Justin se trouvait déjà sur le tabouret à côté du sien et arborait un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Ça va, mon sucre d'orge ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle prenait place.

- Arrête avec tes surnoms stupides ! dit-elle cinglante.

- Pourtant tu les aimais avant… répliqua-t-il en gardant le sourire.

Kali leva les yeux au ciel et décida de l'ignorer. Elle pria pour que Slughorn ramène vite fait ses fesses bien grasses dans ce cachot !

Justin n'avait rien dit pendant quelques minutes et la jeune fille crut bêtement qu'il la laisserait tranquille, mais c'était peine perdue…

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas… lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Kali laissa son regard jusqu'à James et Lily qui discutaient ensemble. Elle remarqua que la rousse battait des cils un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée et que ses derniers étaient recouverts de mascara. Justin les regardait lui aussi et son sourire s'agrandit quand il fut clair qu'Evans draguait ouvertement Potter.

- Maintenant que plus rien ne nous en empêche, on peut se remettre ensemble, dit-il tout bas.

- Ça n'est pas James qui m'empêchait de nous « remettre ensemble » comme tu dis, mais le dégoût que tu m'inspire ! déclara-t-elle d'une seule traite.

- Je ne dois pas te dégouter tant que cela vu ce que l'on a fait l'année passée dans cette salle du troisième étage… se vanta Stingley.

Le sang de Kali bouillonnait, elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas envoyer son poing dans la gueule de cet arrogant – le fait qu'elle se ferait probablement plus de mal qu'elle n'en ferait à Justin y était aussi pour beaucoup... Bien sûr, elle se souvenait très précisément de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle… S'ils n'avaient pas entendu Rusard siffloter durant sa ronde, elle aurait certainement perdu sa virginité… Ce souvenir lui donna une idée.

- Figure toi que j'ai oublié jusqu'à la sensation de tes mains sur mon corps après avoir passé une nuit dans les bras de James cet été, lui susurra-t-elle.

C'était un mensonge éhonté, bien sûr, mais vu la tête de Justin elle était bonne actrice.

- Je ne te crois pas ! affirma ce dernier.

- Peu importe… Ce souvenir-_là_ est inoubliable, lui répondit-elle impitoyable.

Justin voulut répondre mais c'est ce moment-là que choisit le maître des potions pour faire son apparition.

- Très bien, commença celui-ci. Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion compliquée qu'est la potion de _Poussos_.

Il agita sa baguette et les ingrédients s'inscrire d'eux même sur le tableau.

- Vous trouverez les instructions dans vos livres, page 22 ! annonça le professeur Slughorn comme s'il offrait une friandise à un enfant.

Kali partit chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion de _Poussos_. Quand elle revint à sa place, elle constat avec agacement que Justin n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Tu t'actives ou pas ? lui lança-t-elle, acerbe. Tu aurais pu au moins faire chauffer l'eau du chaudron ! lui reprocha la jeune fille en allumant elle-même le feu en soufflant d'impatience.

Justin était toujours immobile un air d'incompréhension mêlé de dégoût sur le visage.

- Tiens, réduit les cornes de bicorne en poudre pendant que je coupe les tiges d'Echinacée, dit-elle en lui tendant un mortier contenant les cornes ainsi qu'un pilon. Bon tu vas te bouger, par merlin ! finit-elle par s'énerver en n'obtenant toujours aucune réaction.

- Tu l'as vraiment fait ? demanda-t-il, semblant émerger lentement de sa catatonie.

- Quoi ? Couper les tiges d'Echinacée ? demanda-t-elle perdue.

- Non, pas ça ! Coucher avec Potter ! s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

- Tu es encore là-dessus ? Passe à autre chose et réduit en poudre ces cornes de malheur ! cria-t-elle.

Mais Justin ne s'occupa pas des cornes. Il se leva, laissant Kali, se dirigea vers Potter qui s'occupait de mesurer un demi litre de sang de licorne et l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que.. ?

James ne put terminer sa phrase car le Justin le frappa de toutes ses forces au visage. Le choc envoya le joueur de Quidditch au tapis.

- Mr Stingley ! s'indigna leur professeur. Quatre heures de retenue !

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? cria presque James.

- Parce que t'es un putain de connard ! répliqua l'autre.

- Justin, mais t'es complètement malade ! Ça va James ? demanda Kali en s'agenouillant, une moue inquiète déformant son visage.

- Et toi t'es qu'une garce ! reprit Justin.

Un silence religieux suivit la phrase du jeune homme. Remus fut le premier à sorti de sa léthargie et frappa Justin qui tomba à la renverse. Puis il le releva par le col de sa robe de sorcier.

- Si tu l'insulte encore une fois je te jure que te refais le portrait, le menaça le loup en tremblant d'indignation.

- C'est pas possible ! s'emporta Slughorn, hors de lui. Messieurs Stingley, Lupin et Potter ainsi que Miss Allen vous écopez tous les quatre d'une retenue de quatre heures ce soir à partir de 17h! Et j'enlève soixante points à Gryffondor et vingt à Serdaigle.

- Mais… protesta Kali.

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Taisez-vous miss Allen ! Vous me récurerez cette salle ainsi que les deux autres salles de potions ! Et maintenant hors de ma vue !

Ils sortirent de la salle sans trop protester, voyant que leur professeur était déjà pas mal énervé. Une fois sortis de la salle, James plaqua Justin au mur.

- Ne pose plus jamais la main sur moi ! le menaça-t-il ? Et si tu traites encore une fois Kali de garce je…

- Qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre ? le coupa méchamment Justin. Tu ne sors même plus avec elle je te rappelle ! ajouta-t-il en se dégageant de l'emprise de James avant de s'en aller.

Une fois qu'il fut loin, James demanda à Kali :

- Pourquoi Stingley m'a frappé ?

- Je t'expliquerai après… dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Remus.

Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait dit pour faire sortir Justin de ses gongs. Et Remus se ferait des idées si elle avouait la vérité. Elle décida de partir, laissant les garçons derrière elle, après tout elle avait trois quarts d'heure de libre avant son prochain cours – métamorphose. McGonagall allait la tuer…

- Vas lui parler, dit soudain Remus à James.

- Tu crois ? demanda celui-ci peu sûr de lui.

- Oui, il est clair qu'elle voulait te l'expliquer à toi.

- Ok on se voit en cours tout à l'heure ! lança James avant de partir.

- Kali, attends-moi ! l'appela James.

Il l'avait repérée dans un des couloirs menant à la salle de leur prochaine classe. McGonagall allait le tuer… Enfin, Kali se retourna et attendit qu'il la rejoigne.

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me le dire maintenant que Remus n'est plus là… dit-il en guise de préambule.

- Je… Oh, je suis désolée James tout est de ma faute ! répondit-elle tout bas pour ne perturber aucun cours.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

- J'ai provoqué Justin… Ou plutôt il m'a provoqué et j'ai répondu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? voulut savoir le brun.

- Il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de ce qu'on avait fait… intimement je veux dire. Alors pour lui clouer le bec je lui ai dit que toi et moi on avait fait l'amour.

- C'est pour ça qu'il était si énervé ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Oui, pardon je… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par les rires de James.

- Ha ha ha, ça vaut presque le coup de poing qu'il m'a mis ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda la jeune fille, perdue.

- Non, pas du tout ! la rassura James en la prenant dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser le sommet du crâne. Ça a dû le mettre vraiment en rogne… Par contre tu as eu raison de ne pas le dire devant Remus parce que j'aurais fini comme ton ex !

Ce fut au tour de Kali de rire, car il avait totalement raison ! Puis elle s'arrêta de rire quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de James. Elle se recula donc d'une manière trop brusque pour paraître naturelle.

- Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ? proposa James en prétendant n'avoir rien remarqué de la gêne de Kali.

- Euh, je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour finir mon devoir de DCFM sur les manticores, éluda-t-elle espérant qu'il ne veuille pas aller s'enfermer dans le domaine de Mme Pince.

- Je t'accompagne ! On pourra s'entre aider !

Raté ! pensa la brune.

Ils prirent une table proche d'une fenêtre, la sensation d'enfermement y était moins forte. Kali tenta de retrouver le livre qu'elle avait pris le matin même, tandis que James s'installait sortant parchemin, encre et plume. Elle mit la main sur « _Créatures fantastique : les reconnaitre et s'en protéger_ » une dizaine de minutes plus tard. La jeune fille retourna à sa place devant James, sortit le devoir qu'elle avait commencé et se mit au travail.

« La Manticore a la réputation de chantonner doucement en dévorant ses proies. Sa peau a le pouvoir de repousser presque tous les sortilèges connus et sa piqûre provoque une mort instantanée »

Satisfaite de son introduction, elle releva ensuite quelques faits importants. Elle nota qu'en 1926, une Manticore a grièvement blessé quelqu'un : elle n'a pas été punie pour ce geste, parce que tout le monde était trop effrayé pour l'approcher. Elle apprit également qu'un certain Norvel Twonk est décédé en 1957 en essayant de sauver un enfant moldu d'une Manticore. Kali était en train de se dire qu'elle ne voudrait en aucun cas se retrouver en face d'un de ces animaux quand elle sentit le regard de James lui brûler la nuque. Elle releva donc la tête et vit par la même occasion qu'il n'avait pas besoin de bouquin pour rédiger son devoir.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

- Non, mentit-il en baissant la tête.

Kali se remit donc au travail mais s'arrêta rapidement car James continuait de la regarder fixement.

- Crache le morceau… dit-elle.

- Je… je me demandais, enfin si… Laisse tomber. Désolé de t'avoir dérangée.

Elle posa son stylo et se mit à le fixer à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

- Bon d'accord… Mais tu ne vas pas aimer, prévint-il. Je me demandais jusqu'où tu avais été avec Stingley pour qu'il s'en vente.

- Tu as raison, je n'aime pas, répondit-elle. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?

- Simple curiosité, assura le jeune homme.

- Je pense qu'on a été aussi loin qu'on peut aller sans coucher à proprement parler, avoua Kali finalement. Même si ce sont en aucun cas tes affaires. Je peux retourner à ma rédaction, maintenant ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit semblant de reprendre lui aussi son devoir. En réalité, les Manticores étaient loin de ses préoccupations. Malgré lui, il s'imaginait Stingley et Kali en train de se caresser mutuellement, et cette image lui donna envie de vomir. Soudain, il se rendit compte que sa retenue empêcherait sa leçon avec Lily et il en fut déçu. Il se demandait si elle accepterait de reporter au lendemain...

Quand l'heure du cours de métamorphose approcha, Kali avait terminé son devoir tandis que James n'avait pas avancé beaucoup, perturbé par ses pensées. Ils rangèrent en silence leurs affaires avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

- Ça va jaser, murmura James tout en se dirigeant vers leur prochain cours.

- Comment ça ? voulut savoir la brune.

- On est censés être séparés et malgré tout, on fait nos devoir tous les deux en se parlant à voix basse, expliqua-t-il.

- J'en ai marre de faire attention aux rumeurs ! s'exclama la jeune fille avant de rentrer dans leur salle de cours.

Mme McGonagall était déjà présente mais seulement quelques élèves avaient pris place. Remus arriva en même temps qu'eux, ils entrèrent donc ensemble dans la salle. Comme ils s'y attendaient leur professeur leur fit signe de la rejoindre.

- Le professeur Slughorn m'a parlé de votre comportement, les informa-t-elle. Sachez que je ne tolérerai aucun écart de votre part. D'autre part, dans le cas où la punition du professeur Slughorn ne m'aurait pas semblé suffisante, vous auriez récolté quelques heures de retenue en plus. Je ne veux pas vous entendre pendant ce cours pas plus que dans les prochains. Maintenant gagnez vos place.

McGonagall n'avait levé la voix à aucun moment, ce qui était presque pire en fin de compte. C'est donc la tête basse qu'ils regagnèrent leurs places habituelles. Le reste des élèves – y compris Sirius et Peter qui vinrent prendre place près d'eux – arrivèrent, et la leçon commença. Les trois fautifs écoutèrent le cours attentivement et prirent des notes avec application pour se faire pardonner le comportement qu'ils avaient eu dans les cachots.

Pendant l'heure de pratique ils s'entrainèrent avec acharnement pour reprendre grâce aux yeux de leur directrice de maison, si bien que quand arriva la fin du cours ils étaient tous les trois épuisés. Malheureusement, il leur restait les quatre heures de retenue. Avant de se diriger vers les cachots pour leur punition, James intercepta Lily.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on se voit demain au lieu ce soir ? J'ai comme qui dirait un empêchement… lui demanda-t-il hésitant.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle avant de rejoindre ses amies.

Au moins quelque chose qui s'est bien passé, pensa le jeune homme.

- Voilà les seaux, les éponges et les serpillères.

Ils étaient dans les cachots et la voix nasillarde de Rusard se réverbérait désagréablement sur les murs en pierre.

- Un retardataire ! s'exclama le concierge en voyant arriver Justin.

- Désolé monsieur, s'excusa-t-il.

- Toi et toi, dit-il en désignant Remus et Justin, vous nettoierez la salle une. Vous deux la salle numéro deux. Et vous vous occuperez de la salle trois tous ensemble, termina-t-il avant de repartir, son chat sur ses talons.

- Bon, ben au travail ! lança Kali dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Remus accompagna de mauvaise grâce Justin dans la salle d'à côté en emportant seaux et serpillères. James et Kali entrèrent, quant à eux dans la salle en face.

- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, se désola James.

- On a qu'à récurer les chaudrons en premier ? proposa la jeune fille.

- Ok, accepta-t-il.

Avant de commencer, Kali se départit de sa robe de sorcière, de son pull et de sa chemise. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de constater que l'on voyait mieux les formes de la brune lorsqu'elle était en t-shirt sans manche. Celle-ci intercepta son regard.

- T'as besoin d'un coup de main pour trouver les chaudrons ? demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui… euh je veux dire non ! se reprit-il, ce qui fit rire Kali.

Ils se mirent à nettoyer les fonds de chaque chaudron. James ne put que remarquer qu'il était très pénible d'employer « la manière moldue ». Il montrait d'ailleurs son mécontentement à grand renfort de soupirs et de jurons en tout genre. Il râlait une fois de plus quand il sentit quelque chose de mouillé atterrir sur son crâne. James récupéra l'éponge fautive et se retourna pour regarder Kali.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? se plaignit-il.

- Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de geindre ! répondit-elle.

- Il y a de quoi ! répliqua le jeune homme.

- Je te l'accorde, seulement ça ne sert à rien car la seule qui a des oreilles ici c'est moi ! Les chaudrons, eux, n'entendent pas tes jérémiades !

A la fin de sa phrase elle était retournée à son chaudron et reçut à son tour l'éponge sur la tête. Pour se venger elle envoya une grande gerbe d'eau savonneuse en direction de son ami. Il fut trempé des pieds à la tête.

- Tu veux jouer à cela ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique en s'armant de son seau.

- Non ! cria Kali en quittant précipitamment sa place lorsqu'il se mit à courir dans sa direction.

Ils firent le tour de la salle, Kali essayant d'échapper à un James déterminé. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la rattraper – après tout il était un athlète accompli – et lui lança tout le contenu de son seau. Ce fut à son tour d'être arrosée. Quand il vit l'air qu'affichait sa camarade, James se dépêcha de courir dans la direction opposée. La brune le pourchassa, attrapant son seau au passage. Dans sa hâte d'éviter une nouvelle douche inopportune, James ne vit pas la légère marche qui surélevait le bureau professoral. Son pied buta contre et il s'étala de tout son long. Il se retourna pour tenter de se relever dignement, mais Kali, emportée dans son élan, trébucha contre lui. Dans sa chute, elle noya James une deuxième fois.

- Aïe ! protesta le brun lorsque Kali l'écrasa.

- Pardon, s'excusa cette dernière en se soulevant légèrement à l'aide de ses bras.

Soudain, elle fut prise d'un irrésistible fou rire devant l'état de son ami. Ses cheveux habituellement dressé sur sa tête savamment décoiffés étaient aplatis par l'eau et sur son nez trônait une petite montagne de mousse. Elle remarqua que malgré cela, il restait séduisant.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Tu as de la mousse sur le nez, répondit-elle en approchant sa main pour la chasser.

James, lui, cessa rapidement de sourire car il venait de se rendre compte que Kali était allongée sur lui et que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Et voilà ! dit-elle satisfaite en soufflant sur les bulles de savon. Pourquoi tu ... ? commença-t-elle.

La jeune fille s'interrompit quand elle perçut le changement d'attitude du maraudeur. Celui-ci profita de son moment d'inattention pour capturer ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Il voulut le prolonger, mais Kali avait repris ses esprits et s'éloigna de lui et tenta de se relever. Elle voulait s'échapper tant qu'elle en avait la volonté.

- Non, attends ! dit-il en s'asseyant tout en capturant les bras de la jeune fille.

- Lâche-moi, s'il te plait…

- Juste un baiser ? plaida James.

- Tu l'as eu, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis je te l'ai dit ce matin : on doit arrêter !

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en la libérant. On ne fait rien de mal !

- Parce que ça ne rime à rien ! répondit-elle en se levant.

La vérité c'était que cette parodie d'amour, lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose à présent. James se leva à son tour et lui fit face.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il perdu.

- Si on continue, ça risque d'aller trop loin, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Et je ne veux pas perdre ma virginité avec un garçon qui en aime une autre.

- Je comprends, je crois, affirma le jeune homme.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

- J'ai le droit de te serrer en retour ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, triple andouille ! rigola-t-elle.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de James et soupira en se demandant, probablement pour la millième fois, ce qui lui avait pris de se lancer dans cette aventure.

Ils avaient tous les quatre terminé leur retenue et attendirent Rusard. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, récupéra le matériel et les autorisa à regagner leur dortoir. L'obscurité aidant, il n'avait pas remarqué que deux des élèves étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Cet état de fait n'avait cependant pas échappé à l'œil acéré du préfet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué, vous deux ? interrogea Remus soupçonneux.

James et Kali échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire.

- C'est rien, dit Kali toujours en riant rendant ses propos presque incohérents. Je ne sais même plus comment ça a commencé.

- Vous allez attraper la mort, les réprimanda-t-il tout en enlevant sa cape pour en couvrir Kali.

- Merci, Mus.

Ils firent un détour par les cuisines de Poudlard pour manger un morceau, ayant loupé le repas dans la Grande Salle.

- Prem's dans la salle de bain ! s'exclama Kali une fois arrivée dans le dortoir, devançant James.

Elle prit un bon bain chaud. Elle se prélassa dedans pendant plus d'une demi-heure, après quoi elle s'essuya et enfila sa chemise de nuit. Puis elle sortit de la pièce et gagna aussitôt le lit de Remus.

- A ton tour James ! lança-t-elle.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la salle encore rempli de fumée.

- On se fait une partie de carte ? proposa Peter.

- Moi je tiens avec Remus, prévint Kali. Je suis trop crevée pour réfléchir.

Ils se mirent sur les coussins au centre de la pièce et Sirius distribua les cartes.

- C'est pas possible ! s'exclama Sirius une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors qu'il perdait.

- Cette fois ci tu ne pourras pas dire que j'ai triché en distribuant les cartes ! le nargua Remus en riant.

La partie s'achevait sur la victoire de Remus – et Kali – quand James sortit de sa douche.

- Hé ! Vous jouez sans moi ! protesta-t-il.

Ils commencèrent alors une autre partie – au grand plaisir de Peter.

- Ha ha ! Je vous mets la pâtée cette fois-ci ! fanfaronna Sirius.

- J'ai un jeu de merde, moi ! bouda Peter, lassé de perdre.

Kali, elle s'était endormie contre son meilleur ami qui tenait ses cartes d'une main pour pouvoir la tenir par la taille.

- On devrait se coucher, avança James après que Sirius ait effectivement gagné la partie.

- Totalement d'accord ! approuva Remus en baillant.

Il prit doucement Kali dans ses bras et la déposa dans son lit avant de la recouvrir de sa couette et de se coucher lui-même.

**Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? * yeux de chat potté larmoyant * **

**Crédit : Tout ce qui concerne la Manticore a été tiré de Wiki Harry Potter. Je n'ai bien évidemment rien inventé !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoià ! Désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps que d'habitude… J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Pour me faire pardonner, je posterai le prochain chapitre plus tôt !**

**Merci à Sunshine et ****Avalon Callahan**** pour leur review !**

**Réponse à Sunshine à ses reviews :**

**C'est plus que normal que je réponde à tes reviews après tout tu es ma première fan -)**

**J'espère que l'intervention imminente de Sirius te conviendra ^^**

**Je suis contente que mes deux précédents chapitres te plaisent et que tu sois accro à mon histoire ! Ça flatte vraiment mon égo -)**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, je me suis un peu laissé dépasser par mes cours !**

**Si jamais tu veux que je te prévienne dès qu'un chapitre est mis en ligne, envoie moi ton adresse email par PM !**

**Et maintenant, la suite tant attendue (… ou pas lol) !**

**O.o.O.o.O**

Deux mois étaient passés et le bal d'Halloween était pour le soir même.

Au cours de ces deux mois beaucoup de choses avaient changées… Le couple James et Lily s'était enfin formé et la jeune fille en était transformée. Elle qui était trop sérieuse – Sirius l'accusait d'ailleurs d'avoir un balai dans le … - avait appris à s'amuser et paraissait plus heureuse. Kali s'était éloignée un peu des maraudeurs pour se rapprocher de Nathan Jacobs, ce Poufsouffle drôle et charmant. Pas de romance entre eux cependant car la jeune fille avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête, un certain brun aux yeux noisette cachés derrière des lunettes… Elle avait d'ailleurs été franche avec Nathan et celui-ci avait décidé de devenir son ami malgré tout. Bien sûr Kali aurait pu accepter la proposition du Poufsouffle, mais elle ne voulait pas jouer avec ses sentiments. La jolie brune se souvenait avec précision du jour où elle avait appris que Lily et James étaient en couple.

Ce jour-là, elle montait l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune et quand le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit elle tomba sur le couple qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche. Elle en fit tomber les bouquins qu'elle portait.

- Oh, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ! avait-elle lancé avec un sourire forcé avant de ramasser ses livres.

Puis elle avait rejoint son dortoir pour pleurer dans son lit…

Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle décida de prendre ses distances avec James. Bien sûr elle dormait toujours avec Remus mais elle avait fait de son mieux pour éviter son « ex petit-ami ». Pour tout dire ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis à part pour des choses banales comme « donne-moi le sel ».

Le soir même, c'était le bal et Kali fut interceptée par Sirius qui affichait un sourire de séducteur.

- Tu es toujours ma cavalière ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! confirma-t-elle. Je suis toute à toi pour une soirée, plaisanta la jeune fille.

- Hmm, fais attention ce que tu dis… je pourrais te prendre aux mots ! la prévint-il avant de la quitter pour rejoindre le reste des Maraudeurs.

Kali, elle, rejoignit Nathan. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi penser du fait qu'elle allait au bal avec Sirius.

- Mais pourquoi y vas-tu avec lui ?

- Parce qu'il y a des mois qu'il me l'a demandé et j'ai dit oui, tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

- Pourquoi ? C'est un coureur de jupons ! Il va surement tenter de te peloter…

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

- On y va en tant qu'amis de toute façon !

- Pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble dans ce cas ? proposa-t-il.

- Nathaniel…

Elle seule pouvait l'appelé par son prénom de baptême qu'il détestait.

- Ça va, ça va… Mais tu me gardes une danse ! céda-t-il.

- Promis !

**O.o.O.o.O**

Quelques heures plus tard, Kali était dans sa chambre en train de tenter de fermer sa robe de soirée.

- Pourquoi, par Merlin, faut-il que la fermeture se trouve dans le dos ! pesta-t-elle tout en se déboitant le bras pour atteindre la fermeture éclair.

Elle décida de sortir demander de l'aide à l'une des filles dans les chambres d'à côté quand elle percuta quelqu'un.

- Désolé, dit une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Je cherchais Lily.

James la rattrapa in extremis avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre sur ses fesses.

- C'est rien, répondit-elle en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Mais au fait… comment as-tu réussi à monter l'escalier sans qu'il ne se transforme en toboggan ?

- Ah… euh… ça… bredouilla-t-il en se grattant derrière la tête l'air gêné.

- Laisse tomber, lança finalement Kali. Mais puisque tu es là tu peux me fermer ma robe ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

- Oui bien sûr…

Il prit la fine fermeture entre ses doigts et la remonta doucement, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire. Lorsqu'il avait fermé sa robe, sa main avait frôlé le dos de la jeune fille qui en frissonna.

- Merci, dit-elle en lui faisant de nouveau face.

James se mit à regarder plus attentivement Kali dans sa robe blanche et vaporeuse. Elle avait un profond décolleté en forme de V qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse, un ruban de soie cintrait sa taille fine et la robe se terminait cinq centimètres au-dessus du genou. Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive.

- Tu es magnifique, lui dit-il la gorge sèche.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, le complimenta-t-elle en faisant référence à sa robe de soirée plutôt sobre mais qui flattait parfaitement sa carrure d'athlète. A part un petit détail…

Elle s'approcha de lui et noua en un geste expert le nœud papillon qui pendait de son cou.

- Voilà… _maintenant_ tu es parfait ! dit-elle en souriant.

Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres quand elle remarqua l'expression de James. Elle lâcha le nœud papillon mais celui-ci attrapa sa main droite et la posa contre son cœur. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Kali serra sans s'en rendre compte la robe de soirée de James...

Soudain, ils entendirent des pas précipités et la magie du moment fut brisée. Ils s'écartèrent brusquement et la jeune fille retourna du côté de son lit où elle attrapa le voile qui complétait sa tenue.

- James ! s'exclama une Lily essoufflée.

- Je te cherchais, expliqua ce dernier.

- Moi aussi ! Ah, ben finalement tu as su faire ton nœud ! remarqua-t-elle en le touchant du bout des doigts.

- Oui, répondit-il gêné. On descend ? proposa-t-il.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle en l'accompagnant.

Tout en marchant, James l'observa. Elle était très élégante dans sa robe fourreau de la même couleur que ses yeux. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à Kali. Il secoua la tête et décida de ne plus y penser. C'était ridicule ! Il sortait avec la fille qu'il aimait depuis trois ans, voilà ce à quoi il fallait songer !

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Vous avez vu Kali ? leur demanda Sirius une fois qu'ils avaient descendu l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

- Oui, répondit James. Je pense qu'elle a bientôt terminé de se préparer.

- Ah la voilà ! s'exclama son meilleur qui se dirigea vers l'escalier sans écouter sa réponse. Kali Allen vous êtes superbe…

Il présenta son bras à la jeune fille qui rougit du compliment.

- Merci Sirius, dit-elle en passant son bras sous celui de son cavalier.

Ils rejoignirent en silence James et Lily.

- Où sont Remus et Peter ? demanda Kali.

- Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder, lui répondit James en évitant son regard.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et ses yeux allèrent de Kali à James. Lily n'avait rien remarqué, elle cherchait ses amies.

- On s'est pas fait trop attendre ?

Remus était enfin arrivé suivit de près par Peter.

- Tu es très belle… remarqua-t-il en faisant légèrement tournoyer sa meilleure amie avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Tu m'accorderas une danse ?

- Evidemment ! répondit celle-ci.

- Tu es très belle aussi, Lily, reprit le loup dans un souci d'équité.

- Merci Remus, répondit sobrement la rousse.

- On y va ? intervint Peter, impatient. Nos cavalières sont à Serdaigle, rappela-t-il.

Le groupe se mit en marche et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle devant laquelle attendait les rendez-vous de Remus et Peter. Elles étaient toutes les deux très jolies. Celle qui accompagnait Remus était une beauté brune aux yeux verts et portait une légère robe rose pale. La cavalière de Peter était petite et menue et avait les cheveux d'un blond cendré ainsi qu'un regard d'un bleu étonnant.

Tout le monde entra enfin dans la Grande Salle qui était métamorphosée pour l'occasion. Les cinq grandes tables avaient disparu et étaient remplacées par une multitude de petites tables rondes placées près des murs de la pièce pour délimiter une piste de danse. Contre un des côtés était placée une table avec les boissons et les amuses gueules. Des citrouilles, des toiles d'araignée et des squelettes parsemaient la salle. Dans un coin une estrade accueillait un groupe qui jouait déjà un morceau entrainant.

- Tu viens danser ? proposa Sirius à Kali.

Elle acquiesça et ils se lancèrent sur la piste au milieu d'autres élèves. Sirius mena la danse à un rythme effréné. Kali riait comme une folle.

Leurs amis ne tardèrent pas à gagner la piste de danse à leur tour. Remus et sa cavalière – Kali pensait se souvenir qu'elle s'appelait Maria – dansaient à leur propre rythme, se moquant de la musique. Kali rit quand elle vit qu'un périmètre de sécurité s'était établi autour du couple que formait Peter et la jolie blonde qui étaient aussi maladroits l'un que l'autre. La brune continua de regarder autour d'elle et se crispa quand son regard tomba sur Lily et James tendrement enlacés. Sirius fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec sa cavalière. Il décida d'attendre quelques danses avant d'amener le sujet sur le tapis.

- J'ai soif ! dit Kali en élevant la voix pour couvrir la musique.

- Ok, je vais nous chercher à boire ! dit Sirius avant de partir en direction du fond de la salle.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bieraubeurres. Il prit Kali par le bras et l'entraîna à une des tables rondes.

- Tu es un très bon danseur, lança la jeune fille tout en sirotant sa boisson.

- Merci, c'est un plaisir de danser avec toi, lui confia-t-il.

Ils continuaient leur discussion, quand Nathan vint à leur rencontre.

- Tu m'as promis une danse ! dit ce dernier à la jeune fille. Puis-je ? demanda-t-il finalement en s'adressant à Sirius.

- Oui, accepta celui-ci qui n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

Il regarda Kali partir au bras du Poufsouffle. Il était évident que Jacobs était dingue d'elle et comment pourrait-on lui en vouloir ? Quand il la voyait comme ça dans sa robe les cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches, il la trouvait très séduisante et des idées tout sauf innocentes envahissaient son esprit.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Qui est ta cavalière ? demanda Kali tandis que Nathan la faisait tourner sur elle-même.

Il lui montra une jolie fille rousse en robe bleue.

- Elle est mignonne, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais c'est toi la plus belle… affirma le Poufsouffle.

- Nathan… commença Kali gênée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa-t-il. Je sais que tu es toujours accro à _monsieur_ Potter.

- Je ne suis pas accro ! se défendit-elle.

- Si tu le dis… fit-il pas convaincu du tout.

Il la ramena vers lui au même rythme que la musique.

- J'ai juste pas envie d'une relation sérieuse, s'expliqua-t-elle.

- On dirait l'excuse d'un mec, releva Nathan.

- Peut-être… avoua-t-elle en riant à moitié.

La musique se termina sur cette discussion et Nathan baisa la main de Kali avant de rejoindre sa cavalière qui l'attendait en bavardant avec une amie.

Kali chercha Sirius du regard. Elle le trouva à la table où elle l'avait laissé mais il était à présent en charmante compagnie. Quand il vit que Kali arrivait dans sa direction il éconduit la jeune fille qui était en adoration devant lui pour la rejoindre.

- Ah enfin ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer pourtant… fit-elle remarquer en montrant de la tête la blonde pulpeuse à qui il parlait.

- Jalouse ? plaisanta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle lui donna une tape dans le bras. Il s'esclaffa de son rire qui ressemblait tant à un aboiement et Kali ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui. Il la prit par la taille et l'entraîna dans ce qui ressemblait à une valse. Et même si la jeune fille ne connaissait aucun des pas, Sirius, lui, était un prodige. Il arrivait même à rendre la chose facile et elle ne marcha pas une seule fois sur ses pieds.

- Tu avais raison, dit-elle soudain.

- C'est souvent le cas… A quel propos cette fois ci ?

Elle rit avant de lui répondre.

- Qu'un bon meneur changeait tout.

- Je voulais te demander un truc… commença-t-il ayant décidé de se jeter à l'eau.

- Je peux t'emprunter ta cavalière ? intervint Remus.

- D'accord… accepta-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Remus était un aussi bon danseur que Sirius bien qu'il soit plus modeste.

- Alors tu t'amuses bien ? s'enquit Kali.

- Oui, Maria est charmante, assura-t-il. Et toi ?

- Oui, Sirius est… Sirius ! répondit-elle en riant.

- Je t'ai vu regarder James et Lily…

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler Remus, le coupa-t-elle.

C'était mauvais signe quand elle le gratifiait de son prénom en entier. Remus n'avait de cesse de découvrir pourquoi Kali s'était éloignée des Maraudeurs. Il l'avait interrogée notamment sur James. Autant dire que sa meilleure amie s'était braquée et il avait vite deviné qu'elle avait développé un béguin pour le brun.

- Tu devrais l'oublier, lui conseilla le préfet.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dit-elle sèchement.

- Hé ! protesta-t-il. Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ?

- Parce que… Désolée, Mus… s'excusa la jeune fille. On peut changer de sujet, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'en parlerai plus, promit-il.

Ils terminèrent le morceau en dansant lentement dans les bras l'un de l'autre même si ça ne collait pas du tout avec la chanson plutôt rock.

Remus retrouva Maria non sans avoir embrassé Kali sur la joue pour la remercier pour cette danse. Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Sirius intercepta la jeune fille pour pouvoir enfin lui parler. Le groupe se mit à jouer une balade, alors il prit Kali dans ses bras tandis qu'elle passait les siens autour de son cou.

- Alors cette question ? demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec James ?

- Je… euh… bafouilla la brune avant de baisser les yeux.

Mais Sirius lui fit relever la tête en passant sa main sous le menton de Kali. Il la regarda, imperturbable.

- Je pense que je suis, mmh, en quelque sorte, mmh, tombée amoureuse de lui… confessa-t-elle.

Sirius acquiesça, signe qu'il s'en doutait.

- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-il.

- Est-ce vraiment important ?

Il haussa les épaules. En réalité, il était juste curieux.

- Je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Remus : je ne veux pas en parler, dit la jeune fille les larmes au bord des yeux. Je veux dire, je ne veux plus y penser ! Parce que, à quoi bon ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, avoua-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi triste.

- Je veux juste l'oublier... Tu peux me faire oublier James au moins pour un soir ?

A la grande surprise de Kali, Sirius pencha sa tête et l'embrassa. Lentement, sa surprise se transforma en acceptation et elle mit toute sa frustration dans ce baiser.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Un peu plus loin, James qui discutait avec Remus et Peter fit tomber son verre de punch tandis que ces derniers ouvraient grand la bouche, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux.

Cependant, Kali était loin de tout cela. Elle ne remarquait que Sirius. Par Merlin, elle comprenait maintenant la raison de son succès : Sirius Black embrassait comme un Dieu ! Alors oui, elle se pressa contre son corps… Oui elle gémit quand sa langue entra finalement dans sa bouche… C'était si bon de ne plus penser à son petit cœur meurtri.

- Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? lui proposa-t-il la voix rauque de désir contenu

Sans réfléchir, Kali acquiesça et le suivit en dehors de la Grande Salle.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Mais où ils vont ? s'indigna James. Remus fais quelque chose !

Mais le loup garou était toujours dans le même état : les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts. James décida de partir à la suite de Sirius et de Kali. Il sortit à son tour de salle de bal et les chercha du regard, mais ils étaient déjà loin.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sirius avait emmené sa cavalière dans une salle du septième étage dont l'entrée était cachée en face d'une tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. La salle aux proportions gargantuesques, comprenait un lit blanc immaculé ainsi qu'une cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un bon feu.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers le lit tout en continuant leurs baisers. Sirius, impatient, finit par porter Kali pour atteindre leur destination plus rapidement. Cette dernière passa immédiatement ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme qui grogna de contentement. Il la déposa enfin sur le lit et se coucha sur elle. La brune apprécia la sensation du corps de son cavalier contre le sien. Une douce chaleur commençait à gagner son bas ventre.

- Oh… soupira-t-elle.

- Questcequilya ? demanda Sirius.

- Rien… ne t'arrêtes pas… dit-elle en le ramenant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il avait eu peur qu'elle veuille tout arrêter… et il aurait vraiment eu du mal à stopper son élan… Il ne put que gémir quand elle passa sa main entre leur deux corps pour la poser sur son entrejambe. Elle cessa au bout de quelques secondes et il grogna de déception mais elle tirait déjà sur sa robe de soirée pour la lui enlever…

- Tu veux pas l'enlever ? proposa-t-elle en se retenant de la lui arracher.

- Tu me poses sérieusement la question ? dit-il en ôtant le vêtement encombrant à la hâte.

Kali rit doucement, mais elle se tut devant le torse parfait du joueur de Quidditch. Elle se releva légèrement pour embrasser ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux, rendant fou le jeune homme. Il passa d'ailleurs sa main dans le dos de la brune pour atteindre la fermeture de sa robe. Elle arrêta ses baisers pour répondre à son interrogation muette.

- Vas-y… enlève-la…

Il ouvrit donc très lentement la robe, prenant soin de lui caresser le dos au passage. Puis il se leva et demanda à Kali de faire de même, ainsi il put faire glisser sa robe de bal le long de son corps le découvrant peu à peu.

- Tu es vraiment belle, dit-il en la voyant en sous vêtement devant lui.

- On est pas vraiment à égalité, lui fit-elle doucement remarquer en s'approchant pour lui enlever son pantalon.

Sirius se laissa faire avec plaisir. Il se trouvait à présent en boxer noir, une bosse déformant le vêtement. La jeune fille le dévora des yeux un instant avant de regagner le lit et de l'y inviter du doigt. Il la rejoignit et porta son attention sur la poitrine de sa partenaire. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge d'une main experte tandis que de son autre main il commençait déjà ses caresses.

Kali renversa sa tête en arrière pour mieux apprécier les cajoleries de Sirius. Il était vraiment habile… Il embrassa Kali sur les lèvres, puis descendit progressivement dans son cou et enfin il prit un de ses mamelons en bouche. La jeune fille poussa alors un gémissement tandis qu'une des mains du jeune homme glissa dans sa petite culotte. Il la caressa d'abord, la faisant frissonner chaque fois qu'il touchait son clitoris, puis il entra doucement un doigt en elle. Une vague de plaisir frappa Kali qui soupira profondément.

Elle releva le menton de Sirius pour l'embrasser passionnément tout en cherchant à atteindre son membre qu'elle prit en main avant de lui imprimer un mouvement de va et vient, faisant grogner Sirius. Le majeur de ce dernier rejoignit son index à l'intérieur de la jeune fille qui gémit longuement. Après de longues minutes de ce traitement, l'envie devenant insoutenable, Kali voulut passer à l'étape supérieure.

- Tu ne veux pas… ? Tu sais… demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Cette question lui fit cesser ses activités.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Mais sois doux, parce que c'est ma première fois… lui confia-t-elle en rougissant.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Je suis vierge…

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant brusquement. Je peux pas faire ça !

- Bien sûr que si ! protesta-t-elle ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.

- Kali…

- Non ! Maintenant c'est trop tard tu dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Et puis t'en as autant envie que moi ! dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

- Je… C'est pas la question ! réplique-t-il en réalisant qu'il était inutile qu'il nie l'évidence, de toute façon…

Mais Kali ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'approcha pour l'enlacer étroitement.

- J'en ai vraiment envie et toi aussi où est le mal ? murmura-t-elle tout en le ramenant vers le lit.

Il se laissa entrainer, mais finit par s'arrêter.

- Kali, je peux pas te faire ça…

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! s'exclama-t-elle vexée.

Elle enfila ses vêtements en vitesse, des larmes de honte coulant sur ses joues.

- Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il incrédule, soudain il comprit… Je t'ai blessée ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle avait la main sur la porte, il l'attrapa par la taille.

- Lâche moi ! dit-elle, les joues sillonnées de larmes.

Voyant qu'il n'obéissait pas, elle frappa son torse de ses petits poings.

- Kali, arrête ! dit-il en la serrant plus contre lui. Et ne pleure plus, s'il te plait…

Elle cessa de le frapper et pleura sur son épaule, secouée de sanglot.

- Je ne dois pas être du tout désirable pour que tu refuses tout net de coucher avec moi… lâcha la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter, avoua-t-il. Si je l'ai fait, c'est que je ne peux te voler ta première fois. Même si j'en ai envie, crois-moi… J'aurais jamais cru que je dirai un truc comme ça, mais tu dois le faire avec quelqu'un que tu aimes. En toute honnêteté j'aurais jamais cru que tu étais encore vierge, sinon on n'aurait même pas fait tout ce qu'on a fait avant…

Bien sûr Sirius avait volé la vertu de nombreuses jeunes filles, mais il ne voulait pas que Kali perde la sienne sous un coup de tête. Qui plus est Remus lui ferait la peau…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai quand même fait certaines choses ! répliqua Kali vexée. J'aurai rien du te dire…

- Je l'aurai senti de toute façon ! s'exclama-t-il. Et toi tu l'aurais regretté après, parce que tu en avais peut être réellement envie sur le moment mais après tu m'aurais détesté d'avoir profité de toi…

- Je voulais juste oublier…

- Je sais, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Ça marchait en plus, ajouta-t-elle plus calme.

- Viens… dit-il en l'emmenant vers le lit.

Il s'allongea et elle se blottit contre lui.

- Tu crois que je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr.

- Dommage que je n'ai pas mon pyjama… se désola la brune.

A peine avait-elle dit ça, qu'une chemise de nuit apparut au bout du lit. Elle se leva, ôta sa robe trop inconfortable pour dormir avec, et enfila la chemise. Elle ramena la couette sur elle et Sirius avant de se repositionner contre lui. Avant de dormir, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme, lui, mit plus longtemps à s'endormir.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Bon, tout d'abord je voulais juste préciser pour les fans du couple Jali, qu'il vaut mieux ne pas tuer l'auteure si on veut connaître la suite ! Simple précision… lol**

**Sinon vos impressions face à ce petit retournement de situation ? **

**Laissez moi une petite review, et on se revoit bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 8 plus tôt que d'habitude et plus long aussi !**

**Je voudrais remercier Avalon Callahan pour ses reviews et son soutien !**

**Sans plus tarder, la suite !**

**O.o.O.o.O**

Quand Kali se réveilla le lendemain matin elle était perdue. Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle jeta un œil et découvrit qu'elle était dans les bras de Sirius.

Par Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Sirius remua dans son sommeil et tenta d'enlacer la jeune fille qui se laissa faire.

Soudain, tout lui revint. Elle se revit embrassant Sirius, le laissant la toucher et le caressant en retour. Avec soulagement elle se rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas été plus loin puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu « lui voler sa première fois » selon ses propres termes...

Elle se sentit rougir de honte quand elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait presque supplié…

- Sirius ? le réveilla-t-elle en secouant doucement.

Ce dernier ouvrit doucement les paupières.

- Je rêve encore, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée mais avec un sourire de séducteur.

Elle rit en lui donnant une tape puis s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

- Pourquoi tu t'éloignes comme ça ?

- C'est mieux… Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

- Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas être gênée en ma présence maintenant !

- Non, mais… J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai presque supplié, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Hé c'est rien ! lui assura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu n'es pas la première et tu ne seras pas la dernière…

- Sirius !

- Je plaisante ! dit-il en riant. Tu n'as pas avoir honte, tu étais bouleversée voilà tout…

- C'est pas une raison, se lamenta-t-elle. C'est pas moi tout ça…

- Arrête, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Moi par contre, je vais probablement me faire tuer…

- Comment ça ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Remus va me massacrer, réalisa Sirius en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

- Mais non… le rassura-t-elle en écartant ses mains.

- Si ! Réfléchis ! Il nous a vu quitter la salle ensemble et on est pas rentrer de la nuit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser à ton avis ?

- Ça ne le regarde pas ! protesta-t-elle en rougissant.

- Rends-moi service : ne rougit pas devant lui ! Ça ne va que confirmer ses doutes ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, on prend le Poudlard Express tous ensemble car ce sont les vacances de la Toussaint…

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Enfin les vacances ! jubila Kali.

- Apparemment ma mort certaine ne t'attriste pas plus que ça, donc je te laisse et je vais prendre ma douche, dit-il d'un ton dramatique en se levant.

- N'importe quoi ! rigola-t-elle en se levant et le suivant vers la salle de bain qui venait d'apparaitre. Sirius… Oh !

Elle fit machine arrière quand elle vit que Sirius avait commencé à se déshabiller. Ça lui rappelait un peu trop ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je t'en prie, se moqua le jeune homme. Tu m'as vu presque nu pas plus tard qu'hier !

- Je sais ! Mais j'étais dans le feu de l'action… répliqua-t-elle.

Elle retourna dans la chambre tandis qu'il s'esclaffait sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Kali attendit que Sirius aie terminé pour se laver à son tour. Il sortit enfin de la salle de bain uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et la brune essaya de ne pas le reluquer… sans succès. Sirius ricana et s'approcha vers elle.

- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de me mater, hein ?

Elle émit un son entre le soupir et le grognement avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle. Il la rattrape par le bras et l'attira à lui.

- Un dernier baiser ? proposa-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il était sûr qu'elle allait le planter là, mais elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Elle caressa son torse de sa main douce et il eut envie de plus. Bien plus…

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la souleva. Elle passa ses jambes autour de lui comme elle l'avait fait la veille et il la plaqua doucement contre le mur.

- Hmm… soupira Kali. Sirius…

Tandis qu'il lui caressait les hanches, il se sentait devenir dur. Il avait tellement envie d'elle… Et puis, de toute manière Remus allait le tuer parce qu'il penserait qu'il l'avait fait, donc pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

Elle se pressa contre son érection et la dernière once de bon sens qu'il possédait partit en fumée. Il lui enleva sa chemise de nuit tout en la maintenant contre le mur, et elle leva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. Ensuite, il lui embrassa la poitrine et sentit le pouls de la jeune fille s'emballer jusqu'à atteindre des records.

- Si on doit s'arrêter c'est maintenant ! dit-il le souffle court, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle posa son front contre le sien et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

- Je… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre pour l'embrasser. Il faut qu'on arrête, souffla-t-elle dans sa bouche. Mais, c'est tellement… bon…

- Tout à fait d'accord, confirma Sirius en l'embrassant à son tour.

Néanmoins, il la reposa en douceur sur le sol avant de perdre tout contrôle de la situation. Cependant, Kali resta suspendue à son cou.

- Si tu n'y mets pas du tiens… dit-il tout bas.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en le libérant. Je vais prendre ma douche. Tu viens ?

- Kali !

- Ecoute… On est pas obligé de _le _faire, expliqua-t-elle. On peut s'aider mutuellement pour faire redescendre la pression…

Sirius la regarda, visiblement torturé par son désir et sa conscience.

- Tu dois être le Diable en personne… grommela-t-il avant de l'attraper et de l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, Kali et Sirius passaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui permettait d'entrer dans leur salle commune. La pièce était plutôt vide mis à part Remus, James et Peter qui visiblement attendaient leur retour, leurs valises aux pieds.

- Salut ! lança gaiement Kali.

- Salut, répondit sombrement Remus. Vous étiez où ?

- Oh, on s'est endormi dans une salle du septième étage, répondit nonchalamment la jeune fille.

Remus se figea et Sirius se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné. En effet c'était dans la salle sur demande au septième étage que le Don Juan amenait ses conquêtes.

- Vous vous êtes endormis, hein ? ironisa le préfet.

- Oui, assura sa meilleure amie.

Remus s'approcha d'elle puis la renifla. Il fait de même avec Sirius avant de grimacer.

- C'est pas vrai… lâcha-t-il.

- Quoi ? demanda Kali, légèrement nerveuse à présent.

Sirius, lui, se faisait le plus petit possible et affichait un visage qu'il espérait neutre. Peter avait un air interrogateur et James leur tournait le dos.

- Tu sens Sirius et lui, il sent comme toi.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Remus ne répondit pas mais jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

- Vous avez couché ensemble ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Non ! réfuta Kali en rougissant. Et puis, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Tu me sers souvent cette phrase en ce moment ! s'énerva le loup garou.

- C'est parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

- Ma meilleure amie qui couche avec mon meilleur ami ça ne me regarde pas !

- Tout à fait ! affirma-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que c'est comme si elle avait confirmé avoir couché avec Sirius, ce qui était faux. Et on n'a _pas_ couché ensemble !

A la surprise de tout le monde, James intervint.

- T'es qu'un connard ! lança-t-il en s'adressant à Sirius.

- Hein ? s'étonna ce dernier, parlant pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans la salle commune.

- Tu m'as bien entendu ! Il y avait une seule fille avec laquelle tu ne devais pas coucher, mais bien sûr tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! s'énerva-t-il devant un Sirius ahuri.

- James ! protesta Kali, mais ce fut comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

- T'es fier de toi, hein ? Tu me dégoutes ! dit-il avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs.

Sirius qui avait repris contenance tenta de le rattraper par l'épaule, mais James se retourna et lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez, à l'incompréhension générale. Peter se cacha les yeux de ses mains et Remus ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! râla Sirius en tentant de retenir le léger flot de sang qui coulait de ses narines.

- Ça ne va pas la tête ! intervint Kali.

- Toi, je ne peux même plus te regarder en face ! s'exclama James en détournant le regard. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu deviendrais une de ces groupies qui écartent les jambes devant Sirius.

Les trois autres garçons lâchèrent un hoquet de stupeur devant la dureté des propos de leur ami. Kali, elle, avança et colla une droite magistrale à celui qu'elle aimait.

- Je vais te dire… commença-t-elle. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Une fois qu'il tourna la tête vers elle, elle poursuivit.

- C'est toi le connard ! l'accusa la jeune fille en frappant son torse de son majeur. Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger ! cria-t-elle tout en laissant ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Et tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, pas plus que Remus !

Elle lança un regard noir au concerné qui baissa les yeux. James allait l'interrompre, mais elle le coupa.

- Laisse-moi finir ! J'avais besoin d'attention, et Sirius était là. Il s'est conduit en parfait gentleman et on n'a pas couché ensemble, bien que ça ne vous regarde _strictement_ pas !

A présent, elle pleurait carrément et James tendit le bras pour la réconforter mais elle se recula vivement.

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, termina-t-elle profondément blessée.

Elle lui tourna le dos, s'approcha de Sirius.

- Episkey, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers son nez sanguinolent et le flot s'arrêta immédiatement. Désolée pour ça, s'excusa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Puis elle les planta là pour gagner son dortoir et faire sa valise.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Arrivée à son dortoir, elle put constater que Lily était là aussi. Elle eut envie de la frapper. Cependant, elle se retint car ce serai totalement injuste, et consacra plutôt son énergie à ramasser ses affaires qui trainait un peu partout dans la chambre. Elle mit la main sur ses bouquins, quelques vêtements et objet personnels et enfin partit chercher ses affaires de toilette dans la salle d'eau. Kali s'appliquait à fermer sa valise quand Lily s'adressa à elle :

- Alors, tu t'es amusée hier soir ?

Kali ne sut pas si elle faisait référence à la soirée ou au fait qu'elle l'avait peut-être vu partir main dans la main avec Sirius. Dans les deux cas, peu importait. Elle l'ignora avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment.

Elle descendit les escaliers devant lesquels se trouvait Remus. James était dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin à côté de Peter et afficha un air morose quand il la vit descendre, les yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Sirius n'était pas là, il devait être en train de préparer ses bagages.

- Kali… l'appela doucement Remus.

- Je… non. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! le repoussa-t-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

- Laisse-moi au moins t'aider à porter ta malle jusqu'aux diligences, proposa le préfet.

- D'accord, capitula-t-elle en sachant que dans le cas contraire il lui prendrait la valise des mains.

Ils firent le trajet en silence mis à part les sanglots de la jeune fille qui se faisaient de plus en plus rare au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de James. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à Remus, car il ne faisait que la protéger, mais elle ne lui dit pas de façon à ce qu'il se sente coupable encore un peu.

Ils atteignirent une des diligences qu'ils partagèrent avec d'autres élèves. Ces dernières les emmenèrent à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Ils montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express, choisirent un wagon, rangèrent leurs bagages et attendirent le reste du groupe.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, comme inspiré, mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par Kali.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Mus.

- Viens là… dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Elle s'y pelotonna comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Lui, il lui caressait les cheveux sans rien dire.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Ils sont là ! dit la voix de Peter une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Il entra avec grand fracas dans le compartiment, cognant sa valise sur tout ce qu'il pouvait y compris l'épaule du préfet.

- Tu veux bien être plus discret ! chuchota celui-ci en lui adressant un regard de reproche. Kali s'est endormie !

- Oups ! s'exclama ce dernier pour toute réponse.

Sirius et James rentrèrent à leur tour dans le compartiment, la tête baissée, tandis que Remus rattrapa de justesse la malle de Peter qui allait s'écraser sur la tête de Kali qu'il avait installée sur la banquette d'en face.

- Fais un peu attention ! le morigéna-t-il.

- Pardon ! s'excusa son ami en arrivant enfin à mettre son bagage dans le filet. Si vous voulez je peux placer les vôtres ? proposa-t-il aux deux autres.

- Non, merci, refusa doucement Sirius qui avait remarqué la maladresse de Peter.

Il rangea leurs valises – à lui et à James – puis pris place à côté de Kali en soulevant délicatement sa tête et la plaçant sur ses genoux. James lui lança un regard peu amène qu'il décida d'ignorer.

Un silence gênant s'installa tandis que Sirius caressait machinalement les cheveux de son amie.

- Alors ? lança le jeune homme, histoire de briser le silence. Comment s'est passé votre soirée ?

- Très bien ! répondit Peter en premier, et Sirius remercia intérieurement son ami. Rachel est délicieuse, continua-t-il le regard rêveur. On s'est embrassé pour la première fois hier, devant la salle commune de Serdaigle.

- C'est génial ça, Peter ! s'exclama Sirius avec une gaieté forcée. Et toi Rem' ?

- C'était très bien, répondit celui-ci en se demandant s'il devait encore en vouloir à Sirius pour avoir couché avec Kali – car bien qu'ils affirment tous les deux le contraire, il n'était pas dupe. Mais je ne crois pas que ça ira plus loin avec Maria.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda James, curieux.

- Je ne sais pas… avoua Remus. Quand on s'est embrassé, je n'ai rien ressenti. C'était agréable, mais sans plus… Et toi, ta soirée ? demanda-t-il à Sirius.

- C'était pas mal, affirma-t-il en tentant de réprimer un sourire… sans succès.

- Si tu lui brise le cœur Sirius, je te jure que je te brise la nuque ! le menaça Remus.

- Mais je ne ferai jamais de mal à Kali, enfin ! Vous me connaissez ! s'indigna le brun.

- Justement ! cracha James.

- C'est quoi ton problème, à toi ?! s'énerva Sirius.

- Pourquoi Kali ? demanda-t-il pour toute réponse.

- Ça s'est fait comme ça c'est tout ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Elle est notre amie ! Décidemment, il te les faut toutes ! répliqua James en serrant les poings.

- Je ne l'ai pas forcé à m'embrasser, ni à…

Il fut interrompu par Kali, qui parla dans son sommeil.

- Hmm, Sirius… lâcha-t-elle dans un gémissement plus que suggestif.

Le Sirius en question rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux : du jamais vu ! Remus et Peter rougirent à leur tour, tandis que James devenait livide. Soudain, il se leva, sortit en trombe du compartiment et claqua la porte tellement fort que la vitre se brisa.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser un moment avec Kali, les gars ? demanda Sirius avant de murmurer un _reparo_ en dirigeant sa baguette vers les morceaux de verre.

- OK, accepta Remus avec réticence en quittant à son tour le compartiment, Peter à sa suite.

Une fois ses amis partis, le jeune homme réveilla doucement la brune.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, le visage de Sirius à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis ses joues se colorèrent lorsqu'elle se rappela du rêve qu'elle venait de faire : la scène de la veille s'était rejouée dans sa tête sauf que dans cette version alternative, Sirius n'avait pas décidé d'être sage. D'ailleurs ce dernier ricana doucement tandis qu'elle se mit en position assise.

- Où est tout le monde ? demanda Kali en remarquant qu'ils étaient seuls dans le compartiment.

- Ils sont partis après que tu aies… soupiré mon nom de désir pendant ton sommeil, lui expliqua Sirius avec un regard éloquent.

- Par Merlin ! Devant tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle gênée.

- J'en ai bien peur ! rigola le jeune homme.

Soudain il reprit son sérieux.

- Tu peux pas savoir qu'elle effet ça m'a fait… avoua-t-il en la transperçant de son regard gris.

Kali en eut le souffle coupé. Sa gorge s'assécha et elle avala sa salive avec difficulté.

- Je… euh… bégaya-t-elle.

Sirius se rapprocha et l'attira à lui.

- On a dépassé le stade de la gêne, tu ne penses pas ? fit-il remarquer. Après hier… et ce matin…

- On ne devrait pas rester seuls tous les deux, affirma la jeune fille en évitant le regard brulant de Sirius.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Kali tourna la tête vers lui en ayant l'intention de le traiter d'abruti fini.

Mais sans savoir comment elle se retrouva à monter sur ses genoux, pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine tout en fourrageant dans ses cheveux d'un noir de geai. Sirius, lui, avait pris possession des hanches de son amie et grogna.

- Je sais que j'ai dit que tu devrais faire l'amour pour la première fois avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, mais si tu continues à te jeter sur moi je ne vais pas résister très longtemps…

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle à bout de souffle.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres…

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et Lily apparut dans l'encadrement.

- James, je… Oh ! Désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle en détournant le regard gênée. Je cherchais juste James… dit-elle en fixant le plafond.

- Ils sont tous partis, essaies les compartiments sur la gauche, lui indiqua Sirius avec la voix légèrement rauque.

- Merci, dit-elle avant de quitter le compartiment précipitamment en tâtonnant comme si elle était aveugle.

Une fois Lily partie, Sirius et Kali se regardèrent et partirent d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

**O.o.O.o.O**

La jolie rousse fouilla méticuleusement tous les compartiments jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur celui qu'occupaient James, Remus et Peter. Elle ouvrit le compartiment et s'installa à côté de James. Celui-ci l'accueillit d'un baiser rapide mais qui déclencha des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Tu es toute rouge ! remarqua celui-ci. Pourquoi ?

Sa petite amie joua quelques secondes avec ses mains se demandant si elle devait raconter ce qu'elle avait vu…

- Est-ce que Sirius et Kali sortent ensemble ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Pourquoi cette question ? s'étonna James, l'air aussi déconcerté que ses amis.

- Parce que quand je suis entrée dans le compartiment que vous avez l'habitude d'occuper, je les ai surpris dans une position…

- D'accord ! la coupa son petit ami un peu sèchement.

Pour une raison qui échappait à Lily, James avait l'air contrarié. Elle décida de mettre son étonnement de côté pour cette fois.

- Alors ? s'enquit-elle n'ayant toujours pas eu de réponse à sa question.

- Je pense que oui, lui répondit Remus.

Cependant il ne pouvait faire que des suppositions.

- Ils étaient mignons tous les deux ! s'exclama la préfète en chef.

James se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de répondre.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Quelques compartiments plus loin, Sirius demanda à Kali qui se trouvait toujours sur ses genoux :

- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres ?

- T'en as vraiment envie ? contra celle-ci avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

- Non… avoua-t-il. J'essaie juste de trouver une raison valable qui m'empêcherait de t'allonger sur la banquette et de te faire sauvagement l'amour…

La voix rauque de Sirius envoya une salve de frissons dans tout le corps de Kali.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne te déplairait pas ? ajouta-t-il.

- Parce que c'est le cas, répondit-elle franchement en descendant toutefois des genoux de Sirius pour aller s'assoir sur la banquette d'en face.

- Tu as raison, on ne devrait pas rester seuls, s'esclaffa le jeune homme.

- Désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend…

- Ne t'excuse pas ! s'exclama Sirius en réprimant l'envie de la rejoindre sur la banquette. On a qu'à garder ça pour plus tard… suggéra-t-il.

Kali le regarda intensément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! répliqua-t-il.

Elle le regarda, un air de défi dans le regard.

- J'entends par là qu'on pourra toujours céder à nos pulsions plus tard. Ailleurs que dans ce train où n'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre, finit-il par expliquer en tentant de montrer un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

La jeune fille sourit.

- On rejoint les autres, alors ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Vas-y toi si tu veux… moi je n'ai pas envie…

- D'affronter James ? termina-t-il.

- Exactement ! confirma Kali en se recoiffant avant d'ajuster sa robe de sorcière.

- Je reste avec toi dans ce cas, affirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu sais que contrairement à moi, tu ne pourras pas l'éviter longtemps étant donné que tu vis à présent chez lui ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Merci de me le rappeler… Viens là, c'est ridicule d'être sur deux banquettes différentes ! affirma Sirius en lui tendant la main.

Elle l'accepta et il l'attira près de lui.

- Tu comptes vraiment ne plus adresser la parole à James ? lui demanda-t-il doucement tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule.

L'odeur de son shampoing aux agrumes vint lui chatouiller les narines, lui rappelant la douche qu'ils avaient pris tous les deux ce matin…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, mais oui j'y compte bien. Il m'a vraiment blessée tu sais… expliqua-t-elle alors que sa voix se brisait.

- Hé… Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine… s'excusa-t-il en relevant son menton.

Il vit des larmes au coin de ses yeux et les essuya avant qu'elles ne tombent. Elle lui sourit tristement et il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser ses lèvres. Quand il s'écarta finalement, elle lui lança en riant presque :

- Tu vas m'embrasser à chaque fois que je suis triste ?

- Si ça peut te redonner le sourire, oui ! affirma-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Cette fois c'est Kali qui captura ses lèvres. Ces lèvres qui avaient effleuré sa poitrine pas plus tard que ce matin... Elle s'éloigna avant de perdre le contrôle de ses hormones. En voyant les yeux de Kali s'assombrir, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la questionner.

- A quoi tu pensais à l'instant ?

- A ce matin. Dans la douche.

- Oh… s'exclama-t-il, décontenancé.

Puis il se racla la gorge, rompant le charme.

- On est bientôt arrivés, dit-il en évitant son regard. On devrait mettre nos habits de moldus. Tu veux que je sorte ? proposa-t-il en gentleman.

Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire sans équivoque « sérieusement ? » avant d'attraper une jupe plissée et un pullover dans sa valise. Elle se déshabilla devant le regard fiévreux de Sirius puis enfila ses vêtements moldus.

Sirius eut juste le temps de passer un jean troué à un des genoux et un sweat bleu avant que la porte du compartiment ne s'ouvre sur Remus, James et Peter.

- A tout de suite, lança Kali à Sirius avant de sortir pour laisser de l'intimité aux garçons.

En gagnant le couloir, elle frôla James de son bras. Ce dernier tenta sans succès de garder un visage impassible.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Nana ! s'exclama Kali en se jetant dans les bras d'Espérance Lupin.

Celle-ci rit en serrant sa filleule dans ses bras. Remus arriva quelques secondes plus tard chargé de sa valise et de celle de Kali et embrassa doucement la joue de sa mère.

Espérance caressa tendrement la joue de son fils.

- Contente de vous revoir mes chéris ! déclara-t-elle.

Sirius qui venait d'arriver avec James ricana. Remus lui adressa un regard noir, Kali tenta la même chose mais elle avait l'air amusée plus qu'autre chose. James, lui, tentait de repérer sa mère dans la foule. Peter avait déjà rejoint une jolie femme d'âge mûr et un peu ronde qui lui planta un bisou sur le haut du crâne. Il leur fit un petit signe de la main avant que sa mère ne transplane, l'emportant avec lui.

- Alors on se voit demain soir ? demanda Sirius à Remus.

- Oui, confirma le loup garou. Je t'expliquerai après, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Kali. A demain ! lança-t-il finalement à l'adresse de ses deux amis.

Lui et Kali commencèrent à suivre Mme Lupin quand Sirius s'écria :

- J'ai pas le droit à un au revoir ?

Kali s'avança vers lui et lui embrassa chastement la joue. Elle amorça un mouvement pour repartir mais le jeune homme la rattrapa par le bras. Son regard semblait vouloir dire « C'est tout ? », alors elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa doucement.

James se figea, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Lily était venu lui dire au revoir. Il l'embrassa brièvement.

- Je viens te chercher demain, lui rappela-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, le rassura sa petite amie avant de rejoindre ses parents et sa sœur qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

- Viens, dis sèchement James à Sirius qui venait de lâcher Kali.

En effet, il venait de repérer sa mère qui s'avançait vers eux. James embrassa sa mère à l'image de Remus quelques minutes auparavant tandis que Sirius se contenta d'un « bonjour Mme Potter ».

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de m'appeler Rose ! fit-elle mine de s'indigner.

- Bonjour Rose, se reprit alors le jeune Black.

- Je préfère ça ! s'exclama cette dernière. Tenez-vous bien ! leur recommanda-t-elle en leur tendant les bras afin de transplaner avec eux.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Sirius est ton petit ami ? demanda Mme Lupin à Kali alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver chez elle.

Kali n'en savait rien du tout. Elle chercha l'aide de Remus, mais ce dernier ne voulait clairement ne pas s'emmêler.

- Je… non. Enfin, peut-être.

Sa réponse n'avait aucun sens et Kali s'en rendit compte. D'ailleurs, sa marraine fronçait les sourcils.

- Est-ce que c'est une histoire de sex-friend ? s'enquit-elle sérieusement.

- Nana ! s'indigna la jeune fille, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. 

Où avait-elle entendu cette expression, par Merlin ?! Remus, lui, tentait de réprimer un fou rire. Il leur avait tourné le dos mais ses épaules étaient agitées de soubresauts.

- Je demandais, c'est tout ! tenta de se justifier Espérance.

Les joues de Kali prirent une couleur écarlate.

- Je vais défaire mes bagages ! lança-t-elle avant que la mère de Remus ne songe à lui parler de grossesse non voulue ou de MST.

Elle prit sa valise des mains de Remus qui était toujours en train de rire sous cape. Kali se dirigea vers sa chambre non sans lui avoir lancé un regard peu amène, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler les rires de Remus.

**O.o.O.o.O**

La chambre de Kali se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et était sans conteste une chambre de fille. Elle était impeccable du sol au plafond. Les murs d'un rose pâle étaient nus à l'exception d'un portrait de la jeune fille accompagnée de ses parents accroché sur le pan de mur en face du lit à baldaquin. Les rideaux ainsi que le linge de lit étaient blancs et parsemés de petites fleurs roses pâles. Le mobilier, blanc lui aussi, comportait en tout et pour tout une commode dans laquelle étaient rangés les vêtements de Kali, une table de chevet à l'air ancien sur laquelle on pouvait voir une photo de Kali et Remus enfants, un bureau et une bibliothèque remplie de livres.

Kali posa sa valise sur le lit et commença à ranger ses habits dans la commode et ses livres et grimoires sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque.

- Toc toc ! dit doucement Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sa meilleure amie ne lui répondit pas. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil avant de retourner à son occupation.

- Kali… insista-t-il doucement en lui touchant le bras.

Elle finit par se retourner et le regarda, l'air perdu. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai aucune idée de ce que suis en train de faire… murmura-t-elle.

- Un câlin ? suggéra-t-il avec malice.

- Mus ! protesta-t-elle en souriant malgré elle. Je parlais de…

- Je sais, la coupa-t-il. S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec Sirius pour rendre James jaloux.

- On a pas couché ensemble, répéta-t-elle pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour qu'il voie qu'elle disait la vérité.

- D'accord, mais tu vas pas me faire croire que vous n'avez fait que dormir !

- Non, avoua-t-elle en détournant le regard. On a fait des trucs…

Des images de Sirius la plaquant contre la paroi de la douche lui revinrent en mémoire et elle rougit.

- C'est pas vrai… souffla Remus en se frottant le visage.

Il eut une subite envie de tuer Sirius… et James.

- Ça m'a fait du bien, tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer.

- J'en doute pas ! lança-t-il d'un ton ironique.

- Mais non pas de cette façon ! corrigea la jeune fille en se rendant compte que sa phrase pouvait être interprétée à double sens. Ça aussi, mais…

- Kali ! s'exclama le préfet en faisant mine de se bouchant les oreilles.

- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit-elle en sentant qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus, c'est que pendant tout ce temps je n'ai pas pensé à James et Lily et au fait que ça me brise le cœur de les voir ensemble. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour rendre James jaloux, je n'avais même pas prévu que Sirius m'embrasse...

- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas fait dans ce but parce que tu te rends compte qu'il est fou amoureux de Lily !

Kali se maudit elle-même quand elle sentit qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer.

- Je sais !

Elle s'efforça de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes une fois de plus. Elle s'était transformée en véritable fontaine ces derniers jours.

- Tu m'as toujours pas dit, qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain avec les autres ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- On se rejoint vers 23 heures dans une boite moldue. Le _Pimento Groove_, répondit-il.

- Ça peut-être cool, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je pense que j'ai la tenue idéale ! ajouta la brune avec un sourire.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Au manoir des Potter, la tension était à couper au couteau entre James et celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Sirius tentait d'ignorer son meilleur ami qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Il était en train de ranger son nécessaire à balai dans son armoire quand James prit la parole.

- Alors quoi, vous sortez ensemble maintenant ? demanda-t-il durement.

Sirius planta son regard gris dans celui, bleu, de son meilleur ami.

- J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Je ne pense pas.

Il crut déceler une étincelle dans le regard de James, mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'il n'en était pas certain.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous allez continuer à vous bécoter ?

Sirius se dit qu'ils avaient fait bien plus que « se bécoter » mais il devait sans doute garder sa réflexion pour lui.

- Je sais pas ce que l'on fait. Mais oui je pense qu'on va continuer à se bécoter, dit-il franchement.

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais alors ! s'énerva James.

Il lui semblait que Sirius jouait lentement avec ses nerfs, et il était à deux doigts d'exploser. Ses mains le démangeaient, il avait envie de les serrer autour du cou de Sirius. Merlin, pourquoi toute cette histoire l'énervait-il autant ?

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que Kali et moi on est sur la même longueur d'onde et que pour l'instant j'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Je pense qu'elle non plus.

- Elle est amoureuse de toi ?

- Non, affirma Sirius.

L'étau qui comprimait la poitrine de James se desserra sensiblement à la réponse de son meilleur ami.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? voulut-il savoir. Vous avez toujours joué au chat et à la souris, fit-il remarquer.

- Je le sais c'est tout, affirma-t-il de nouveau.

Il en était sûr pour la bonne et simple raison que c'était de James dont Kali était amoureuse, mais il n'allait pas trahir son secret. Auquel cas il pourrait faire une croix sur les baisers, les caresses et… Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

- Ne lui fais pas de mal, dit doucement James en baissant la tête. Elle est géniale et j'ai pas envie que tu lui brises le cœur.

Sirius se retint de rire. Quelle ironie ! Il ne se doutait pas que c'était justement lui qui lui avait brisé le cœur…

- Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, le rassura-t-il tout de même. Tu sais bien que je l'adore.

- Je sais bien que tu adore les _filles_, répliqua James en insistant sur le dernier mot de sa phrase.

- Arrête ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pareil ! s'emporta-t-il. Elle a toujours été spéciale, pour nous quatre.

- Oui, je sais. Mais garde en tête que je peux te botter le cul aussi bien que Remus, que je te considère comme mon frère ou pas !

Sirius sourit. Le mal qu'il avait causé n'était pas irréparable alors... James lui rendit un sourire légèrement crispé avant de regagner sa chambre.

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? La relation entre Sirius et Kali ? La réaction de James et Remus ? **

**Dites-moi tout !**

**Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoilà !**

**Merci à Avalon Callahan et à Sunshine pour leur review qui comme d'habitude m'ont fait très plaisir !**

**Merci également à Scayfalers pour avoir ajouté mon histoire à ses favoris ainsi que dans ses 'story alerts' ainsi qu'à schrou pour l'avoir ajouté dans ses favoris !**

**Sans plus parler : la suite !**

**o.O.o.O.o**

Kali se leva tard le lendemain. Quel bonheur de faire la grasse mat' ! Elle s'étira longuement pour chasser ses courbatures. Elle se leva, passa un vieux T-shirt de Remus qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, puis quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. La jeune fille laissa l'eau chaude couler dans la baignoire et décida de prendre un rapide petit déjeuner pendant que son bain se remplissait doucement. Elle glissa deux tranches de pain dans le toaster et se versa un verre de jus de fruit qu'elle sirota doucement. Ses toasts prêts, elle les beurra et les avala rapidement. Elle arriva dans la salle de bain juste à temps pour empêcher l'eau de déborder. Elle ôta ses vêtements et se glissa dans l'eau brûlante.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Pas moins d'une heure plus tard elle sortit de son bain, détendue, et s'enveloppa dans une serviette éponge. Elle se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kali hésita une seconde avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée : après tout cela pouvait être Remus ou sa marraine. Elle ouvrit et se retrouva devant un Sirius médusé.

- Tu ouvres souvent la porte dans cette tenue ? s'exclama-t-il avec un léger ton de reproche.

- Je croyais que c'était Mus ou Nana, se justifia Kali en s'éloignant vers sa chambre. Ferme la porte derrière toi ! ajouta-t-elle en levant la voix.

Il s'exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard, il suivit la jeune fille. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre elle était en sous-vêtements et enfilait un jean à la va vite. Des idées peu charitables lui vinrent en tête, alors qu'elle passa un pull à col en V.

- Alors, comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là ? demanda-t-elle. On devait se voir qu'à 23 heures, non ?

- C'est Remus qui m'a appelé, l'informa Sirius. Il voulait que je l'accompagne pour faire une course.

- Il n'était plus là quand je me suis réveillée. Tu as de la chance, si tu étais venu quelques minutes plus tôt, j'étais dans mon bain ! dit-elle.

Sirius se demanda si l'allusion était voulue ou pas. Il la regarda, mais il n'y avait aucune malice visible sur le visage de Kali et il en déduisit que non. Pourtant, voulue ou pas, l'allusion déclencha ses hormones d'adolescent. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille. Elle le regarda quelque secondes les sourcils froncés avant de détecter l'humeur de Sirius. Quand il arriva devant elle, elle l'entoura de ses bras et lui tendit ses lèvres qu'il captura avec plaisir. Très vite, le baiser s'intensifia et Sirius glissa une de ses mains dans le dos de Kali, sur sa peau nue. Elle frissonna de plaisir et l'entraîna vers son lit. Elle se coucha et Sirius se positionna au-dessus d'elle tout en caressant ses hanches avec volupté.

- Humm tu me rends fou Kali… On devrait arrêter…

- Encore un peu… protesta-t-elle en l'attirant de nouveau vers elle.

Toute idée de cesser ce qu'ils faisaient quitta le cerveau de Sirius quand Kali entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Il ne put que grogner son contentement avant de glisser une de ses mains viriles vers le bouton du jean de la jeune fille.

- Oui… le pressa-t-elle.

Sirius était venu à bout du maudit bouton quand le bruit de la porte d'entrée que l'on ouvre se fit entendre.

Ni une ni deux Kali enfila son pull et ils se levèrent et quittèrent la chambre de la jeune fille pour gagner la cuisine avant que Remus – ou sa mère – ne rentre. Kali lui servit un verre de jus d'orange qu'il n'avait pas demandé pour faire illusion.

- Kali ?

C'était Remus.

- On est dans la cuisine ! répondit-elle.

Son meilleur ami débarqua dans la cuisine. Il serra la main de Sirius qui était assis sur l'un des tabourets dépareillés avant d'embrasser Kali sur la joue en guise de bonjour. Cette dernière s'était appuyé d'une façon qu'elle espérait nonchalante contre la table ronde sur laquelle elle avait pris son petit déjeuner.

- J'étais pas sûr que tu serais déjà là, lança Remus en s'appuyant contre le mur face à Kali.

- J'arrive tout juste ! affirma celui-ci, convainquant.

- J'étais juste parti faire…

Le loup garou s'interrompit avant de reprendre.

- Tu as un bouton de ton jean ouvert, Kali.

- Oh ! Tu as raison… dit celle-ci, rougissante, avant de refermer rapidement le bouton.

Sirius et Kali évitèrent de se regarder tandis que Remus pris un air interrogateur devant l'expression coupable de ses deux amis, avant qu'un éclair de compréhension le traverse.

- Vous êtes pas possibles… lâcha-t-il, consterné. Bon on y va ? demanda-t-il à Sirius, préférant changer de sujet.

- Ok ! accepta ce dernier en se levant, soulagé d'échapper au sermon.

Il lança un clin d'œil à Kali avant de suivre son ami qui s'élançait déjà vers la sortie.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Une fois les garçons partis, Kali décida de faire un peu le ménage pour faire plaisir à la mère de Remus. Elle passa l'aspirateur, fit rapidement la petite vaisselle qui reposait dans l'évier avant de faire le tour des chambres pour ramasser le linge et lancer une machine. Tout en faisant le ménage, elle découvrit la note de Nana qui disait qu'elle allait rentrer en fin d'après-midi et de ne pas l'attendre pour manger.

Vers treize heures, Kali prépara donc un rapide repas – purée et saucisse – avec un rab au cas où Remus et Sirius auraient décidé de revenir manger. Elle mangea rapidement, n'ayant pas réellement faim et plaça ce qui restait de nourriture dans un Tupperware qu'elle mit au frigo.

Kali passa le reste de la journée et bouquiner dans son fauteuil favori près de la cheminée du salon où elle finit par s'endormir.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Quand Remus rentra aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, il sourit en voyant Kali endormie la bouche ouverte. Il la recouvra d'un plaid et rajouta quelques buches dans le feu pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

Sa mère rentra peu de temps après et il l'aida à préparer le diner. Kali se réveilla, désorientée, juste à temps pour manger.

- C'est trop bon ! s'exclama-t-elle une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la bouche plein de ragout de bœuf.

- Merci, ma puce ! rigola Mme Lupin. Alors comme ça vous avez des projets pour ce soir ? s'enquit-elle auprès de son fils.

- Oui maman, confirma-t-il. On va au Pimento Groove avec Peter, Sirius, James et Lily. Kali grimaça à l'annonce du prénom de la préfète en chef de Gryffondor. C'est une petite discothèque du centre-ville, précisa-t-il.

- J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien, mais soyez prudents ! les mit-elle en garde. Et ne rentrez pas trop tard.

- Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Remus.

**o.O.o.O.o**

A vingt-trois heures, Kali et Remus arrivèrent devant la boite et ne voyant pas leurs amis, décidèrent de rentrer les attendre à l'intérieur. Ils commandèrent des boissons non alcoolisées – ils n'avaient pas l'âge légal – et s'installèrent au bar.

Très vite, Remus se rendit compte que Kali attirait les regards – trop, à son goût.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis un jean ? demanda-t-il en regardant la robe noire de Kali qui moulait un peu trop bien ses formes féminines.

- Mus, soit pas rabat-joie ! réplica-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais l'occasion de la porter ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui me la offerte ?

Vu l'air de son meilleur ami, il regrettait de lui avoir fait ce cadeau.

- En tout cas tu ne t'éloigne pas sans moi, Sirius ou James ! la prévint-il.

- Promis ! Viens, on va danser ! dit-elle en l'entrainant sur la piste. Les autres n'auront qu'à nous rejoindre quand ils seront arrivés.

Le loup garou ne put que suivre sa meilleure amie à travers la foule. Il tenta de repérer des jolies filles en lançant un regard à la ronde, mais pour l'instant il fit chou blanc. Par contre un grand blond à la mâchoire carrée se dirigea droit vers Kali.

- Tu veux danser, poupée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave en lui tendant une main.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit celle-ci. 

**o.O.o.O.o**

Tandis qu'elle dansait avec lui, elle remarqua qu'il était plutôt séduisant. Bien sûr, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de James ou de Sirius, ni même de Remus. Après plusieurs minutes, il se rapprocha considérablement d'elle, collant son corps au sien, et elle se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

- T'es libre ? lui demanda-t-il à l'oreille.

- Plus ou moins… répondit-elle, incertaine.

- Plutôt plus ou plutôt moins ? voulut-il savoir.

Kali n'en savait foutrement rien… Comment expliquer sa relation avec Sirius ? Ou encore ses sentiments pour James ? Tout en parlant, le grand blond laissa glisser sa main vers ses fesses. Elle retint son bras et le releva à une hauteur respectable. Mais aussitôt qu'elle lâcha son bras, il redescendit sa main pour lui toucher les fesses franchement.

- Bon je crois que la danse est finie, lança-t-elle fermement en tentant de s'esquiver.

- Aller ! Tu n'as pas l'air si farouche que ça… rigola-t-il en voulant l'embrasser de force.

Kali tenta de le gifler, mais il bloqua son poignet. Elle commença à paniquer et chercha Remus du regard quand quelqu'un s'interposa entre eux.

- Je vais prendre la relève, merci ! le menaça un Sirius à l'air proprement terrifiant.

Le blond le jaugea du regard et sembla décider que Kali ne valait pas la peine qu'il se batte. Il s'éloigna au milieu de la foule et ils le perdirent des yeux. Sirius se retourna vers Kali.

- Vraiment merci… commença-t-elle avant de remarquer l'air furieux de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ce connard ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Je dansais avec lui, il était charmant au début ! se justifia-t-elle.

- Oui, ça crevait les yeux ! ironisa-t-il. Laisse tomber, finit-il par dire avant de lui tourner le dos.

Kali resta interdite un moment avant de le rattraper.

- Attend Sirius ! l'appela-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista-t-elle en constatant que son air furibond ne l'avait pas quitté.

- Rien ! s'emporta-t-il. C'est juste que… je pensais que tu m'aurais attendu au lieu de te jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ! Apparemment je me suis trompé !

- J'ai juste accepté une danse, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

- Oui, eh bien il faut croire que je ne veuille pas que tu danse avec quelqu'un d'autre ! lança le jeune homme.

Son ton possessif le surprit autant que Kali.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle à son grand soulagement. Je ne danserai qu'avec toi.

Rassuré, il la serra tout contre lui.

- Pardon, reprit-elle. C'est juste que je pensais que tu allais en faire autant étant donné qu'on…

- Ne sort pas ensemble ? termina-t-il.

Il la sentit acquiescer contre son torse.

- Eh bien non. Ce soir je te veux pour moi tout seul, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle souleva la tête pour voir l'expression de son visage. Il la regardait intensément, puis sans crier gare il l'embrassa. Son baiser laissa Kali toute retournée.

- Humm, souffla-t-elle les yeux toujours fermés même une fois qu'il eut mis fin au baiser.

Sirius ricana doucement.

- Te moques pas ! dit Kali en lui donnant une tape sur le torse, faussement fâchée.

Elle se mit à rire malgré tout mais son rire s'étrangla vite dans sa gorge. Non loin d'eux, James et Lily s'embrassaient passionnément. Il avait ses mains dans le bas du dos de la jolie rousse et elle autour de son cou à lui. Son cœur se mit à saigner et Kali eut soudain l'envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Sirius inquiet de son étrange changement d'humeur suivit le regard de Kali.

- Arrête de te faire du mal…

- J'aimerai Sirius… Je suis trop bête ! lança-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux ondulés.

- Mais non, tu n'es pas la seule à te languir d'amour pour James, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

- Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup ! ironisa Kali.

- Viens, on va s'éloigner un peu, histoire de ne plus les avoir dans notre champs de vision…

Il l'entraîna plus loin, là où la simple vue de James ne pourra plus lui faire du mal.

- Maintenant on va oublier mon crétin de meilleur ami, dit Sirius. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de danser avec moi et de sourire.

Elle sourit malgré elle. Sirius était la meilleure thérapie du monde contre la dépression. Il la reprit dans ses bras et les fit danser. Ils n'étaient pas du tout en rythme avec la musique mais ça lui allait. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse rassurant et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait presque penser que c'était James qui la tenait dans ses bras… Non ! se morigéna-t-elle. Elle devait vraiment aimer la douleur pour se torturer ainsi... Kali décida de profiter du moment et se laissa mener par Sirius, danseur professionnel.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Ils dansèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes quand elle entendit le rire de Sirius à travers sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Kali.

- Remus et Peter, regarde à ta gauche.

Elle tourna la tête et étouffa un rire. Remus grimaçait tandis qu'il dansait avec une fille très grande et très costaud : gentil comme il est, il n'avait certainement pas eu le cœur de refuser de danser avec elle. La fille qui dansait avec Peter s'efforçait de s'éloigner de lui mais il ne faisait que lui tourner autour, lui marchant même plusieurs fois sur les pieds tout en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras.

- Ils sont mignons, rigola-t-elle.

- La brune qui danse avec Peter n'a pas l'air d'accord ! plaisanta Sirius en s'esclaffant de son rire semblable à un aboiement.

Kali l'écouta légèrement fascinée.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il devant son expression.

- C'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi : ton rire, s'expliqua la jeune fille.

Il lui fit son sourire ravageur avant de dire :

- Ah bon ? Moi ce que je préfère chez toi ce sont tes…

- Tais toi ! dit-elle en riant à moitié et en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche. Tais-toi avant de tout gâcher, finit-elle en rigolant pour de bon.

Nul doute que la fin de sa phrase était « fesses » ou « seins ». Sirius sourit car son plan – à savoir : faire en sorte que Kali ne pense plus à James et Lily se nettoyant mutuellement les amygdales au milieu de la piste – marchait comme sur des roulettes.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Je dois te laisser quelques instants, dit Kali à Sirius après plusieurs morceaux.

- Tu vas où ? demanda ce dernier.

- Faire pipi, si monsieur veut tout savoir ! répondit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ah, oui…

Sirius se sentit comme un parfait imbécile en regardant Kali se faufiler entre les danseurs. Il décida d'aller boire un verre en attendant son retour.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Ce n'était pas une chose aisée que de traverser une foule. Sa trajectoire était sans cesse déviée et elle mit plusieurs minutes à atteindre les toilettes des dames. A sa grande surprise, celles-ci étaient relativement propres. Elle fit rapidement ce qu'elle avait à faire, se leva les mains et regagna la piste.

Elle fit à peine un pas hors des toilettes qu'elle percuta quelqu'un et se fit projeter violemment contre un mur. Sa tête heurta lourdement la surface solide et elle eut le tournis. Elle se frotta l'arrière du crâne, sonnée.

- Merde, désolé ! s'excusa une voix lointaine. Ça va ?

Kali eut juste le temps de noter l'inquiétude dans la voix de l'inconnu, avant de vaciller et de s'évanouir dans ses bras.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Aïe ! se plaignit Kali une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Elle tenta de se relever mais le monde se mit à vaciller autour d'elle.

- N'essaie pas de te lever ! lui prévint son sauveur.

Kali, encore dans les vapes, demanda d'une voix incertaine :

- Sirius ?

- Non, réfuta la voix.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et sa vision se fit nette. Elle se retrouva devant le visage anxieux de…

- James ? le reconnut-elle.

Alors qu'elle tenta de nouveau de se relever, il la maintint allongée.

- Par Merlin, tu voudrais pas coopérer et être moins têtue pour une fois ? lui demanda-t-il ses mains maintenant son visage et sa tête à cinq centimètres de la sienne.

L'air quitta les poumons de Kali et elle eut du mal à respirer. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas été si proche de James physiquement. Le visage de ce dernier devint de plus en plus inquiet quand il se rendit compte des difficultés de la jeune fille à respirer normalement.

- Kali ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle chercher à prendre une inspiration.

Il releva la tête et chercha de l'aide du regard. Son ventre se tordait en pensant que Kali pourrait avoir besoin d'être amenée à l'hôpital. Il l'entendit soudain prendre une grande inspiration et un immense soulagement l'envahit.

- Par Merlin ! Tu m'as fichu les jetons ! s'exclama-t-il, laissant échapper toute son angoisse.

Il se pencha sur elle et posa sa tête contre son ventre.

- Euh… James ? l'appela doucement Kali, surprise.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix faible. C'est de ma faute. Je t'ai heurtée et tu as à ton tour heurté le mur des toilettes… Je t'ai amenée dehors et je t'ai posé sur ce muret en attendant que tu reprennes connaissance.

Un muret ? Au moins, ça expliquait son dos en compote.

- C'est rien, dit-elle. Aide-moi à m'assoir s'il te plait, je ne sens plus mon dos !

- Oui pardon ! s'excusa-t-il une nouvelle fois avant de s'exécuter.

Il posa ses mains sous ses bras et la releva délicatement. Tout concentré qu'il était, il ne sentit pas que son visage était à présent très près de celui de Kali. Il ne le remarqua que quand il sentit le souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Alors seulement à ce moment-là il releva la tête.

- Voilà… dit-il, le mot s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

- Merci, répondit Kali tout bas.

Le cœur de James manqua un battement quand il sentit le souffle de Kali, sur sa bouche cette fois... Il posa les yeux sur ses lèvres à elle. Il savait quel goût elles avaient mais il eut soudain envie de le vérifier, pour en être sûr... Il se rapprocha d'elle d'avantage, écoutant son envie irrépressible, quand tout à coup :

- James ! s'exclama Lily en courant vers eux.

Ce dernier s'éloigna à une distance respectable.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda soudain Lily, soupçonneuse.

- Kali s'est cogné la tête contre un mur à cause de moi. Je pense qu'il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital pour être sûr qu'elle n'a rien. Elle a perdu connaissance une quinzaine de minutes. Tu peux aller chercher Remus, Sirius et Peter s'il te plait ?

- Quoi ? fit Kali interloquée. C'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital puisque je vais très bien !

Cependant, Lily courrait déjà pour aller chercher les garçons dans la boite.

- Tu iras à l'hôpital que tu le veuilles ou non ! répliqua James.

- Mais j'ai froid ! se plaignit Kali. Je veux retourner à l'intérieur !

James était en train d'ôter sa veste pour la prêter à la jeune fille quand elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Je ne veux pas de ta veste !

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il posa sa veste sur les épaules de Kali. Elle la resserra autour de ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur masculine de James qui s'en échappait. Malgré la veste elle claqua des dents.

- Quelle idée de porter une robe si courte, remarqua le brun en lorgnant sur les cuisses de Kali.

- Je porte ce que je veux ! dit-elle d'un ton buté. Et il semble qu'il n'y a que toi qui n'aime pas cette robe.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas… contra James en la déshabillant du regard, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre la jeune fille sans voix. Ah ils sont enfin là !

Les trois garçons accompagnés de Lily les rejoignirent à grands pas.

- Par Merlin ! jura un Remus très inquiet. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit-il auprès de James.

Celui-ci leur raconta brièvement l'histoire.

- Je me suis inquiété quand je ne t'ai pas vu revenir, lança Sirius.

Il se rapprocha de Kali.

- J'aurai du te suivre… dit-il.

- Aux toilettes ? rigola-t-elle.

Elle le regretta aussitôt car on aurait dit qu'une myriade d'aiguilles lui transperçait le crâne.

- Bon on va à Sainte Mangouste ? s'impatienta James.

- Pas question ! refusa Kali tout net. Je vais très bien ! D'ailleurs…

Elle s'était relevée du muret pour prouver qu'elle se portait comme un charme, or elle eut le tournis et Sirius se précipita pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

- C'est décidé tu vas à l'hôpital ! l'informa Sirius. On y va !

Il la prit dans ses bras comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume.

- Mais euh… protesta-t-elle faiblement ce qui fit rire Peter. On va voir mes sous-vêtements ! ajouta-t-elle.

Remus étala sa veste sur ses jambes.

- Merci Mus, le remercia Kali en enfouissant sa tête tant le cou de Sirius.

- Dommage, plaisanta Sirius. Moi je ne le remercie pas.

Kali rit et l'embrassa dans le cou. 

**o.O.o.O.o**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à la voiture de Remus.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir Sirius, dit Remus. Je peux l'amener tout seul et vous vous pouvez retourner vous amuser, proposa-t-il.

- Tu plaisante ? dit Sirius. Je viens.

Il serrât un peu plus Kali dans ses bras comme si son ami avait menacé de la lui prendre.

- Je veux que tu viennes, renchérit la jeune fille.

- On vient tous, intervint James.

- D'accord, accepta Remus d'un air las.

- Tu fais la route avec nous, Sirius ? lui demanda James.

- Non je vais aller à l'arrière de la voiture de Remus avec Kali.

James se renfrogna mais monta au volant de sa voiture sans rien dire. Lily et Peter entrèrent dans sa vieille Ford Anglia également tandis que la voiture de Remus démarrait déjà.

**o.O.o.O.o**

- Elle souffre d'une légère commotion, diagnostiqua la Médicomage.

- Elle va aller mieux ? demanda Remus, inquiet.

- Oui, rien d'alarmant. Mais on va la garder cette nuit en observation pour en être certain. Vous ne pouvez pas tous rester, fit-elle remarquer. Seul un d'entre vous le peut.

- Je reste ! dirent en même temps Remus, Sirius et James.

La dame sourit, amusée.

- C'est moi qui devrais rester, affirma Sirius. Toi Remus, tu dois prévenir ta mère. James tu dois raccompagner Peter et Lily. Je veillerai sur elle.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires Kali murmura son prénom dans un demi-sommeil.

- Ok, accepta Remus à contre cœur. Tu as raison, si ma mère ne nous voit rentrer ni l'un ni l'autre elle va vraiment s'inquiéter…

James ne fit aucun commentaire. En effet, Lily lui avait lancé un regard noir quand il s'était proposé de rester au chevet de son ex petite amie. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il se sentait seulement coupable d'être la cause de la commotion de Kali.

- Bon à demain tout le monde alors ! lança Sirius en se dirigeant déjà vers le lit d'hôpital de la blessée.

- A demain, lui répondirent ses amis.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis et que la Médicomage eut quitté la chambre, Sirius s'installa aux côté de Kali dans son lit.

- Viens là ma belle, murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir en calant sa tête contre lui avant de regagner son sommeil.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Alors, le verdict ? Vous aimez ? Un peu, beaucoup, pas du tout ?**

**A bientôt j'espère, et merci pour votre soutien ^^**


End file.
